Halo
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan takes his niece to a Haley James concert, but falling for the singer was not what he planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I had every intention in writing more this summer but honestly, work has been crazy, and I have absoltutely no motivation/inspiration anymore. My sincere apologies. Anyway, this week I went to Joy's concert in NYC and had a sudden struck of inspo (where this story idea came from) and found the time to try and write again. keep in mind, this is not my best work, but I needed to get something out there... if anyone still reads these anymore lol.**

 **Side note, I met Joy and fell in love with her all over again. I'm still in shock. She's so sweet and even cuter in person. It happened so quickly and I totally fangirled and can't really remember any of it, but we took super cute pictures. Anyway, here's the story:**

"I WEAR A HALO WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME, BUT STANDING FROM HERE-"

Nathan kept his eyes focused on the cluttered parkway, blowing out deep breaths under the blaring sound of the radio in which his six-year-old niece was currently screaming along to.

Why, he inwardly questioned, did he ever think taking her to a concert was a good idea? His steady blue eyes then glanced quickly in the rearview, noticing her giddy smile, and he found his answer. He'd do absolutely anything for that little girl-including taking her to a concert nearly two hours from their home in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

After being in the car with her for nearly an hour and a half, Nathan was sure he knew just about every word of this "Halo" song, sung by what he presumed was a teenage starlet. Whatever, as long as Sawyer was happy, he was happy.

Okay, maybe that's stretching it. He definitely was not happy about the amount of traffic right now, nor was he happy about listening to the same song sixteen times in a row.

His head began pounding in time with the steady bass. Sure, it wasn't the type of music he'd willingly listen to, but whoever this Haley James chick was, had a damn good voice-Nathan would admit that much. A two hour concert wouldn't be that bad. He could tolerate it… at least that's what he thought when he first bought the tickets for Sawyer's birthday.

A smile tugged on his lips when he remembered giving them to her. He knew it'd be the perfect gift considering 'Haley James' was the only name to ever spew from the six-year-old's lips. When Sawyer opened the present, shrill screams shattered through glass as she began jumping up and down. Not only were there two tickets for the show, but Nathan was also able to snag meet and greet passes.

Sawyer immediately begged Nathan to be her 'plus one', and he couldn't possibly resist her large, spear-mint green eyes, or her pouty lips. So, here they were, en route to Charlotte for the Haley James concert.

After six more barely bearable rotations of "Halo", Nathan and Sawyer had finally arrived at the concert, which, as Nathan predicted, was packed with pimpled pre-teens, and giddy kindergarteners. As they made their way through the throngs of people, Nathan searched desperately for any signs of males. Though they were far and few between, Nathan shared sympathetic smiles with the unfortunate Dad's who got stuck on concert duty.

"Okay, Sawyer, you ready to go to our seats?" Nathan asked, holding tightly onto his niece's hand when they made it through the ticket line.

"Yes, Uncle Natey! I can't wait. Haley is like, the bestest singer in the entire world!"

Nathan chuckled as he swiftly crouched down and swung Sawyer onto his hip, for it would be easier and quicker to find their seats. "Alright, well, let's get going then, shall we?"

Sawyer clung tightly to her uncle's neck, but made him stop at the concession stand, using her familiar warfare tactics-flashing those irresistible green eyes in his direction. Nearly forty dollars later, Nathan carried both his niece, their sodas, and snacks his sister-in-law would surely kill him for buying, to their seats.

He was impressed by how close they were to the actual stage. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he was at a concert, but he was excited for Sawyer. This would be her first concert and he wanted to make it special for her.

She was already bouncing up and down in her seat, giddy as a giggling clam. Despite his resistance to come, he couldn't deny how adorable Sawyer looked with her curly blonde hair tied in loose pigtails.

Feeling like a proud uncle, Nathan pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her and sent them to her parents. He decided to keep them for future bragging rights, too.

He looked up from his phone when the lights started to dim and the sound of a guitar shook the crowd. Thousands of screaming girls shattered his eardrums, causing Nathan to inwardly curse for forgetting his earplugs. It was going to be a long night.

Remaining in his seat, Nathan watched closely as Sawyer got up and started to scream. God, she was a freakin' replica of her mother. It was actually kind of cute.

Peyton, Sawyer's mom, was an absolute fanatic for music, though their taste in music couldn't possibly deviate any wider. She's been trying to push The Cure and Dave Grohl on her daughter since she was in the womb, but the efforts were futile.

Just as Nathan was about to snap another photo of Sawyer, he glanced towards the stage where Haley James popped up, prompting the wide drop of his jaw, and sudden dryness between his lips.

Haley James was no teenage starlet...she was a beautiful, classy, mesmerizing, woman. Nathan couldn't look away from her even if his eyes were suddenly pulled from their sockets. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"How are you all doing tonight?" She greeted the crowd with her silky voice.

Nathan brought the straw from his soda to his lips, in need for a dire relief, finally understanding why his niece was obsessed with this singer. Hell, he felt himself becoming a crazed fan by the end of the night.

* * *

Not only did Nathan Scott become a Haley James fan by the end of the concert, but he also found himself incredibly nervous as he and Sawyer waited on the meet-and-greet line. What was he going to say without sounding like a complete dip-shit? He knew if he told her how amazing she was, he'd be at the risk of sounding like a twelve-year-old girl, but he also didn't want to scare her and end up flirting foolishly with her.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the edges of his jeans, mentally berating himself. In high school and college, he was considered the 'popular jock' who could get any girl he wanted, and now, here he was, nervous to meet some singer. Okay, but it wasn't just some singer, Nathan thought, she was Haley James… America's sweetheart, and by far the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

If his brother Lucas was there, Nathan knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I can't wait to meet Haley!" Sawyer giggled, pulling on Nathan's hand, and subsequently pulling him from his nervous thoughts.

"Me too, Sawy."

"Oh my Gosh! Look, there she is! There she is!" Sawyer screamed, pointing toward the front of the line where the meet-and-greet has already started.

Nathan noticed she had changed from her navy blue dress into a pair of black jeans, and a white lacy shirt. She looked even more beautiful, if possible.

"Isn't she pretty, Uncle Nathan?"

Nathan focused on the singer and smirked, "She sure is."

* * *

Haley absolutely adored meeting her fans. They were incredibly sweet and endearing; this was the reason she loved what she did. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for them.

"Hi Haley!" She heard a tiny voice squeak, prompting her to turn and smile widely. The blonde haired girl was incredibly adorable, Haley couldn't help but hug her.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"Sawyer Scott!"

"It's lovely to meet you, Sawyer." Haley greeted.

"You too! I love you! You're my favorite singer and my Uncle Nathan bought me these tickets!"

"Aw thank you. You're so cute! Would you like to take a picture?" She asks, crouching down to get closer to the little girl.

"Yes! Uncle Natey, can you take our picture please?"

Nathan almost blushes at the nickname, not to mention the fact that the incredibly gorgeous singer is a mere inches away from him. He'd never been star-struck before, but he suddenly became speechless.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." He mumbled, fumbling with his cellphone.

Haley glanced up at the sound of a man's voice and felt her heart squeeze through the confines of her chest, nearly gasping for breath. This man was unbelievably sexy! His bright blue eyes were like crisp moons hanging above an irresistible slanted smirk. Haley was practically melting in his presence.

"Hi, I'm Haley." She smiled confidently, holding out her hand.

Nathan looked down, almost in shock as the singer began speaking to him.

"Oh, um, yeah I know. H-hi, I'm um, Nathan. Nathan Scott."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He thought. _Way to screw up._ Even Sawyer acted cooler and calmer than he just did.

"It's nice to meet you, Nathan Scott." Haley felt the flirty tone oozing from her lips, and she wanted to kick herself. Never was she ever this forward with anyone-especially not with family members of fans.

"I, um- you're, wow. Sawyer-my niece- she's a big fan. She-we- listen to your music all the time. You have a great voice."

Haley felt the skin of her cheeks ripen with a tomato red flame. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"I'm sorry I'm totally acting like a fangirl or something right now, it's just, you're beautiful and I… I should probably shut up before I scare you."

Haley giggled, which was absolute music to Nathan's ears, "No, don't worry, it's cute."

It was Nathan's turn to blush, and he felt himself flush with embarrassment. "Ok, let me take a picture of you girls."

Haley pulled Sawyer into a hug and smiled at Nathan's phone. Sawyer squealed excitedly, "Thank you so much! And thank you Uncle Nathan for taking me, I love you!" She ran over towards Nathan and hugged his legs, making Haley melt yet again.

"What do you say we take a picture too? You know, as a thank you for bringing your niece and letting me meet her."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Sure, we can do that."

Haley then grabbed his phone, pointing the camera towards them and quickly plopped a kiss on his cheek as she snapped a picture. "How's that?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"I think a lot of people are going to be jealous." Nathan smirked, "Thanks again. It means a lot. You definitely just made Sawyer the happiest person alive." He chuckled.

"And what about you?"

"I'd say I just became a lifelong fan of Haley James." Nathan winked.

"Well," Haley bit down on her lip, contemplating whether or not she should do what she was thinking of doing. "Let me give you my autograph then."

Nathan smiled, "I'm sure Sawyer would love that, too."

Haley grabbed a piece of paper and pulled a pen from her pocket and scribbled something on the paper, then quickly shoved it in Nathan's hand.

"Thanks again for coming out. It really was nice meeting you both. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

Nathan's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah, that would be, um, that would be great. Thanks for the pictures. What do you say Sawyer?"

"Thank you, Haley! I love you."

"Aw, you're so sweet. I love you, too. Hug your Uncle Nathan for me, okay?"

"Okay, bye-bye!"

"Bye Haley James." Nathan smiled widely and grabbed Sawyer's hand, waving one last time.

Haley watched them walk away, feeling her heart lurch one more time. There was something about them that made her want to stay. Unfortunately, the next fan in line came over, and she forced the thoughts of those blue eyes to the back of her mind, knowing full well, she'd see them in her dreams that night.

* * *

Nathan and Sawyer drove two hours back to Tree Hill, once again listening to Haley's CD on repeat-but this time, Nathan didn't mind it one bit. He might not ever admit it, but he also sang along, unable to stop thinking about the brown eyed singer.

It was almost midnight by the time they got home, and since he promised Lucas and Peyton he'd babysit, he carried a now sleeping Sawyer into his guest room. She couldn't stop talking about Haley the whole night, but now she was completely exhausted.

At least one of them would be able to sleep soundly. Nathan knew he'd be up all night, unable to stop thinking of Haley James.

As he began changing out of his jeans, he remembered the folded piece of paper Haley signed, and pulled it from his pocket.

 _No way_ , he thought as he read the note, his smirk growing. He couldn't believe his luck.

 _Nathan,_

 _I don't do this...well, ever, but there's something about you and I'd be an idiot to let this moment pass. Maybe I'm taking a huge leap of faith, but I hope it's worth the risk. Anyway, you should call me sometime… if you want. Below is my number. Hope it's better than an autograph._

 _Xox_

 _H.J_

 _Thanks for reading. I have plans to add a few more chapters to this. It's going to be a quick short story, and hopefully I keep my promise to update... I definitely plan to. I also have ideas for other one-shots that I came across today and want to jump back into._

 _As for "Path We Follow" I definitely plan to update soon. Thanks for all the feedback. I tried writing a chapter a few days ago and it sucked so badly haha, I'll try to edit it and get going on that._

 _Thanks again! xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_I wrote this at work, and it's pretty much all dialogue which I HATE doing but I also wanted to get this chapter out of the way. It's a filler, but next chapter will be longer/more detailed. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_

"You gave him your number? Are you crazy? Please tell me you're crazy." Haley sunk low in her seat as she watched her manager-slash-best friend-slash-wardrobe designer, Brooke Davis, pace the wooden floorboards in her office. "No, wait, don't tell me. I already know. You're insane, Haley! Do you even know who this guy is? He could be a psychopath...he could post your number online-or better yet, he could sell it. And next thing you know you'll be getting calls from prisoners!"

The singer rolled her eyes. Brooke tended to be a flair for the dramatics. "I know, Brooke. It stupid, but I just… God, I don't even know what I was thinking. He was just so, so-"

"Hot?"

A blush crept upon the skin of her cheeks, "Yeah, and he was so sweet, Brooke. He got the tickets for his niece and she was ador-"

Brooke stopped pacing and slammed her hand against the desk, "How do you know it wasn't some ploy so he could get near you? Maybe he kidnapped the kid! You know how psychotic fans can be."

"It wasn't like that, okay? Besides, it's been three days. If he was going to sell my number he would have done so by now." She mumbled with a side of dejection seeping through her tone. Three days. She thought he'd call, or at least text-not that she was expecting anything extraordinary-but, she would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped he'd reach out to her. Very rarely, if ever, did Haley put her heart on the line. This time she did, and now she felt like a fool. "He never called. I doubt he will."

Brooke halted her hasty pacing and frowned, "I'm sorry Hales. I know you must've thought something was there if you gave him your number."

She nodded weakly, "There was like, an instant spark between us, I don't know. Maybe I am crazy." Sighing heavily, Haley dragged a hand through her chestnut colored locks. "He probably has a girlfriend, there's no way he could be single."

"As your manager," Brooke began, "I'll say it's probably for the best. There's no way you could have a long distance relationship, especially with a guy who you briefly met at a meet-and-greet." She watched Haley's shoulders slump, "But, as your best friend, I'll say he's an idiot for not calling you."

A small smile lazily danced over Haley's pink lips, "Thanks, B. Davis."

"Anytime. I'm sorry for yelling, but seriously, don't do it again. That's really risky."

She nodded, "I just, I feel so stupid now."

"Why?"

"I could have sworn he was flirting with me! That's why I gave him my number."

Brooke threw her arm around her friend, "I'm sorry sweetie, maybe he's just a fan and got excited?"

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbled, refusing to believe it. She repeated their encounter like the favorite scene from a movie-watching it over and over again, analyzing every speck of details. He winked at her, that she knew. A wink is flirting. It has to be.

Haley grabbed her pocketbook and rifled around for her phone. When she found it, she grabbed it and checked to see for any missed notifications. Only a few useless e-mails were taunting her.

No calls, no texts. Maybe Brooke was right, it simply wasn't meant to be.

* * *

"No way. I don't believe you."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk, fumbling with his phone. Across from him was his brother and co-coach Lucas, who was currently doubting the fact Haley James gave him her number.

"It's true." Nathan spoke while shaking his leg. He was just inwardly debating calling her when Lucas came in and began busting his chops.

"Call her then."

Nathan swallowed the lump burning between his esophagus. "I'm not calling her just to prove it to you."

Lucas infamously squinted his clear blue eyes in his brother's direction, "Wait, she actually gave you her number, didn't she?"

Nathan merely nodded.

A chuckle escaped from the blonde, "Well, shit. I can't believe it. Haley James gave you her number."

"I know." Nathan whispered, hardly able to believe it himself.

"Well what're you waiting for, bro? Call her!"

Nathan sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, she's Haley James! She's like, America's Sweetheart and I'm a freakin gym teacher from the middle of nowhere, North Carolina!"

"Come on man, don't be like that. She was obviously into you if she gave you her number!"

He couldn't withhold the smirk that traced over his lips, "I know. Luke, she's- God, she's beautiful. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as she is-hell, I've never heard someone who sings that well-she's Haley James!"

Lucas placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder and smiled, "Who cares? Call her."

"And sound like a bumbling buffoon? No thanks."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Are you not interested in her or something?"

"Did you not hear a word I said? Of course I'm interested! She's hot as hell, Luke! Her voice is amazing, she's incredibly kind and apparently insane for giving me her number!"

"You are so annoying, Nate. I don't understand why you haven't called her yet."

Nathan ran a ran over his face and sank into his chair. "Because nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. She's famous for God's sake and I'm a washed up wannabe who never made it to the NBA, okay? She probably thought I was hot but once she finds out who I am she'll run away. Just like they all do."

Lucas frowned, "you don't give yourself enough credit. Maybe nothing will happen but it's worth a shot. You don't wanna miss your chance." And with that, Lucas walked out of Nathan's office, leaving him to continue his inward argument. After another two minutes of contemplation, Nathan dialed the digits on the piece of paper he has been carrying with him for the past four days. His breath hitched when she picked up after only the second ring.

"Hello?"

Nathan's words jammed between his throat and his tongue, causing him to choke on air.

"Hello?" He heard her voice again.

"Haley?" He all but grunted, "Hi, it's Nathan. Nathan Scott-"

Good thing Lucas left or he would be mocking his younger brother's clear inability to speak.

"Hi!" She chirped excitedly, "I was wondering if you'd call."

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I didn't want to seem … creepy."

Haley laughed through the phone and Nathan could feel his lips curve in a smooth smirk.

"Well, I'm still glad you called. I was beginning to think I overstepped a boundary, or you had a girlfriend or something." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He wanted to dance. Just get up from the cheap, creaking office chair and throw-more like flail-his arms through the air while screaming with excitement. But somehow, he managed to muster a sense of collectivity, when his insides were the antonym of calm. "Well, don't worry. I'm single, and I'm honored you gave me your number. Actually, shocked was more like it."

Another giggle floated through the airwaves, "Good. I meant what I said. I really don't do this, well, ever."

"Thank you." Nathan blushed, thankful she couldn't see his schoolgirl-like reaction.

"Look, this will probably sound desperate but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She revealed softly. Nathan imagined her lips caught between her teeth, nervously chewing on the fatty skin.

"I can't stop thinking about you either, Haley."

God, just the way he said her name had Haley wanting to melt into a puddle of goo.

"This is crazy, I mean, we barely know each other but I really want to see you again, Nathan."

"I know," He sighed, massaging the back of his neck where an uncomfortable knot formed.

"You're not going to be in L.A anytime soon are you?" She half joked.

Nathan's eyes fell upon the team practice schedule and sighed into the phone again. The Tree Hill Ravens would be all over North and South Carolina, but no where close to the West Coast. Plus, it's not like Nathan's wallet could very much afford a plane ticket to L.A right now.

"No, sorry."

"Well, I will be in Atlanta for a show next week. I don't know how far that is from Charlotte but if you want I can probably get you backstage passes and we can hang out or something-"

 _Or something._

His mind wandered to places only Haley James' name resided. An image of her lips connected to his on a leather couch backstage blurred in the depths of his mind. Definitely something.

"Really?" She heard his smile, "Atlanta's about…" the line was silent while he calculated the miles. "A five hour drive from here. When's the show?"

"It's Saturday at 6. I'm playing at the Mercedes-Benz Arena."

Nathan didn't need to check his calender to know he was free. Every Saturday was the same; pick up a shift at Tric, then drink with the guys after closing. He'd be sure to take that night off.

"Okay, yeah, I can probably go."

Haley nearly squealed, ignoring the looks from her tour manager as she jumped in her seat. "Are you sure? I mean, five hours is a long time to drive."

"It's okay. I actually drove two hours with Sawyer to see you in Charlotte. I live in the middle of nowhere, North Carolina. It's a small town called Tree Hill."

He drove two hours. For her. Okay, well, more for his niece but still how cute is he? Haley wanted to gush. And now he was willing to drive another five hours, ten including the drive home, to see her.

Sure, fans flew from all over the world to meet her, and while it was an honorable and appreciated gesture, Nathan's offer made her heart race.

"If you're sure, then I'd love that. Just text me your address and I'll have my manager send you the tickets. You can bring Sawyer too-"

"No- well, I would, but I know she'd hog you like the last time," They shared a laugh, "I kinda just want to see you myself, if that's okay."

Haley grinned, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Thank you Haley. This really means a lot."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I." Nathan beamed, but it soon faltered when there was a knock on his door. "Oh, hey listen, sorry to cut this call short but I'm actually at work and need to take care of something-"

"It's okay, thank you for calling Nathan. It was great to hear from you and I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too. We'll talk soon."

"I'm holding it to you." She laughed, and he grinned again.

"Bye, Haley."

Reluctantly, he ended the call and shook his head, reminding himself that this was reality and he just talked to Haley freakin' James on the phone and he was seeing her Saturday. Damn, it was his lucky day.

"Who's Haley?" Nathan heard his player Quentin asked from inside the door frame.

Nathan rolled his eyes, wiping the smirk off his lips, "No one, Que."

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"No." Nathan scowled.

"Well whoever it was Coach, you look hooked."

In actuality, Nathan wanted to tell every person who looked his way that he was talking to Haley James… whatever that meant. It's not like they were dating or anything, but she seemed interested in him and that was enough to make him smile for as long as his lips would allow him to. But, he had to keep those lips sealed. Haley obviously trusted him and he didn't want word to get out before anything could even start. He wouldn't screw this up.

 _Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the concert/ Naley's "date". I'll try to update within a week but I'm heading back to college soon so no promises. I have no real long term plans for this but as long as I keep getting feedback, I'll keep posting._

 _Your reviews/follows/favorites are always much appreciated. Thank you xo_


	3. Chapter 3

**A mixture of boredom at work and utter excitement to actually write this chapter, hence the speedy update. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback, always.**

Inhale, exhale, breathe; Nathan mentally reminded himself after slamming on his breaks for the upteenth time in the past hour. He drove, well crept, behind a commercial truck currently driving beneath the speed limit. The clock on the dash signified it was nearly three o'clock and Nathan hadn't even made it to Georgia yet. To make matters worse, the cotton like clouds angrily pulled apart into dense and dark rain, blurring the windshield with sheets of water.

Nathan squinted, muttering a choice explicative when the truck in front of him ceased in motion. "What the hell?" Craning his neck to try and get a better look, that's when Nathan noticed the police lights about a mile down the interstate. There must've been an accident.

Dejection, mixed with a side of exhaustion, swept through his body. All he wanted to do was see the woman he couldn't stop thinking about for the past two weeks. An image of her radiant smile invisibly displayed in Nathan's mind, washing away the tension pulling at his muscles. He'd sit through twelve hours of traffic to see her. Hell, he'd walk twelve hours just to see her again.

Since Haley suggested he come down to Atlanta, they've been exchanging texts almost all day, everyday, and would try to talk on the phone whenever they had free time. Conversation flowed easily, often flirty and fun, but occasionally they'd share personal information. Just yesterday Nathan learned that Haley was one of seven kids, but only spoke to one of her sisters. She hadn't exactly explained why, which he wasn't going to push, but he appreciated her trust as well as her openness. Even he, someone who Lucas often called an 'emotionless rock', shared his struggles with growing up under his father's totalitarian regime. Haley listened while he began uncovering memories he'd long ago buried, but for some reason, when she handed him the shovel, he gladly accepted it.

They enjoyed talking to one another, and even with their busy and conflicting schedules, they always eagerly anticipated when they could talk again. This morning Nathan woke up with a text from Haley, and if he was being honest, the smile hasn't left his face all day… well, except when he got stuck in traffic.

" _Good morning! Today's the day! I can't wait to see you. Xo"_

He hated how giddy she made him. He didn't want to seem like a six-year-old girl who idolizes her every move; In actuality, he felt like a seventeen-year-old boy crushing over the popular girl who would flirt with him.

Nathan didn't want to be just another Haley James fan. He wanted to know the girl who grew up on a blueberry farm in Texas and only sang in her shower before going to college. He wanted to meet her best friend Brooke, whom she often referred to as the fifth James sister, He wanted to spend the day watching movies with her, watching as she falls asleep on his shoulder. Because while she was a beautiful, talented singer, she was so much more in Nathan's eyes.

She was witty and sarcastic, cracking jokes and random comments to diffuse any situation. She was brilliant, knowing everything about just about anything, but humble as all hell. If Nathan hadn't met her at the concert, he wouldn't even know she was a celebrity. Of course she looked like one, but more of a 50's, classic beauty; not one of those fake plastic Barbies living in Malibu. It was refreshing, she was refreshing.

Nathan had his chance with the Barbies, and they were fun, but he was over the playboy days. His Casanova charm was left in the past; more precisely, at Duke University, exactly where his hopes for the NBA became a meager pipe dream.

When he moved back to Tree Hill two years ago, he wanted to start fresh; a clean page. Now he was ready for a new chapter, hoping Haley would become a character.

He continued to think of her; it was the only way he'd stay sane; the only reason he was braving through this storm.

.He thought of her lips, how he wanted to kiss them. Then he realized his thoughts sounded creepy and he didn't want to scare her, even though no one could actually hear his inner dialogue… thankfully. But still, he couldn't help it. She was beautiful; and even that word couldn't accurately define the level of her radiance. His lungs began shaking, deprived of oxygen. Just thinking of her made him breathless, what the hell was he going to act like when he saw her tonight?

 _Calm down, Scott._ He mentally berated himself.

After a heavy breath, Nathan needed a distraction. The thoughts went from PG to R in all of a second. Reaching over the console, Nathan flicked on the radio and smiled when her familiar voice played through the speakers. He may have 'accidentally' stolen one of Sawyer's Haley James CD's. He couldn't help it; her voice was a drug. Drugs make you do bad things.

He would have to thank his niece for introducing him to the singer he'd otherwise never even know about. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was seeing Halley tonight. The only person who knew was Lucas, and even that was by accident. Nathan wanted to keep it hushed, but Lucas happened to be at his apartment when he got the ticket in the mail.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the memory.

" _So you called her, huh?" Lucas smirked, strolling into Nathan's apartment to find his brother in the kitchen._

 _Nathan whipped around at the sound of the voice and furrowed his brow, "What?"_

" _Haley James. You called her, and from the looks of it, you're going to another one of her concerts." Lucas plopped down on the counter, along with the mail, wearing a knowing grin. "Funny, Nate. I didn't peg you for the groupie type-"_

" _Shut up, Pucas." Nathan snarled, grabbing the mail from the counter and flipping through it. Finally, he came across the envelope with his name neatly scrawled on top and a heart next to it. He smiled, momentarily forgetting Lucas' presence._

" _Oh man, you're totally crushing on Haley James."_

 _Nathan swat his brother, and rolled his eyes, "How do you know it's from her?"_

" _I might have opened it." Lucas mumbled._

" _Going through people's mail is a felony."_

 _Lucas chuckled, "Whatever man, I saw the heart next to your name. Nobody ever sends you love letters. I had to investigate.."_

 _Nathan fiddled with the envelope and noticed it was tore open, "You suck."_

" _Maybe if you're lucky Haley James will suc-"_

" _LUCAS!"_

Nathan's smirk became a prominent fixture on his lips. After a torturous, and two near death experiences, drive, he finally arrived at the stadium where, as predicted, throngs of young girls were crowded along the entrances. Nathan should be surprised how so many people would brave a tropical storm just to see Haley James, but after watching her with Sawyer, he completely understood.

As he ran through the parking lot, becoming soaked in a matter of seconds, Nathan tried to ignore the creeped out looks drawn over young mothers faces. It wasn't everyday you see a 26 year old guy alone at a 'teenage' concert. Especially not guys holding a bouquet of saturated flowers.

He finally made it inside, desperately trying to calm his racing heart, and found where the backstage entrance was. In front stood a large, burly man, arms crossed over his chest. Nathan gulped.

"You gotta pass, son?" The gruff voice mumbled.

Nathan threw a half grin towards the security guard and reached for his jean pockets.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Uh-" Nathan stalled, rifling through his pockets and wallet, but coming up empty. "I did, but-"

Then he remembered. He was in such a rush to leave, that he forgot the ticket on his dresser.

"Shit!" Nathan voiced aloud, "I think I forgot it-"

The bald headed guard rolled his eyes, "Nice try, Romeo."

"No really! Haley gave me the ticket, she- I'm supposed to meet her after the show."

"Right," came the bemused tone. "And I have hair on my head-"

Nathan's shoulders slumped as he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. "Look, I drove five hours to get here. I can call Haley right now-"

That earned a chuckle from the guard, "Yeah, okay, go call her in la-la-land."

"I'm telling the truth!" Nathan grit.

"Listen, alotta guys like you think they can get girls like Haley James but it's not gonna happen. Especially without a pass."  
He dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

Staring into the guard's dark eyes, Nathan knew he wouldn't win this battle and walked away. The concert would start soon, but he had to at least try calling Haley. When he found a quiet corner near a concession stand, he whipped out his phone and found her contact.

" _Please pick-up."_ He mumbled out loud.

After three and a half rings, about twenty seconds of utter panic, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

But it wasn't her voice.

"Haley?" Nathan asked anyway.

"Um, no. This is Brooke. Who is this?"

"Nathan. Is Haley there?"

Brooke was quiet for a second. All Nathan could hear was a fuzzy sound of guitars and noisy chatter.

"Nathan?" She repeated, "Like, Nathan Scott?

"Yes!" he shouted, "Look, this is urgent, I need to talk to Hales."  
Brooke smiled wickedly, "She's about to go on stage-"

"I know! I'm here, in Atlanta. She gave me backstage passes but I forgot them and I drove five hours -"

Brooke almost gushed at his apparent nerves; it was sickeningly adorable. Still, she couldn't help but want to jerk his chain a bit.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are-" She heard him groan, and might have muttered a curse, but it was hard to hear.

"Haley knows me. We met a few weeks ago. Can you please put her on?"

The poor boy was practically in misery and Brooke could no longer stand it. "I think she's in hair and makeup right now but I'll see what I can do. I've heard a lot about you Nathan Scott, you better not screw this up or I'll kick your ass."

 _Click._

Nathan glanced at the screen while dragging his hand through his short dark hair. She hung up.

Great, now he'd never get to see Haley.

Just when he was about to give up and walk away, he heard someone call his name. The security guard walked towards him, wearing a contrite scowl, "I don't know how you did it, but you're cleared."

Instantly, a smug smile spread across his lips, "Thank you."

But as he walked backstage, the pangs of nausea returned, and Nathan wanted to vomit. He searched for a mirror, thinking there had to be one backstage, but nope, there wasn't. He knew he must've looked like a wet dog, even after her changed his outfit four times and combed his hair six different ways. God, what was he turning into?  
"Nathan!" His heart leapt towards her the moment she squealed his name. Turning, Nathan saw Haley running towards him with a giddy grin, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Hi." He whispered, sinking into her squeezing arms. She felt so good; he couldn't believe he was finally here - with her.

"I'm so glad you could make it." She gushed, reluctantly untangling herself from his arms and looking into his clear blue pool eyes.

"Me too." He smirked; she melted. "It's good to see you. You look beautiful."

"So do you." Haley said before comprehending her words. A blush ignited across her cheeks, "I mean, um, you look good."

Nathan chuckled, "I'm glad you think so."

She squeezed his bicep, giggling. She'd hit herself later for acting like such a schoolgirl, but she could hardly control herself around this man. "Seriously though, thank you for coming. I know the weather must've been crazy-"

Nathan nodded "I probably could have been here an hour ago but there was an accident."

"Oh no," she frowned, "I hope they were okay."

He smiled at her kindness and concen. "I think so. It looked like a fender bender, but it was just enough to be a pain in the ass."

"Well, I'm happy you're here and you made it in one piece. I was worried about you." She added shyly.

"You were thinking about me?" Nathan smirked, with a teasing glint reflecting in his eye among the dim lighting backstage.

"Always," she whispered.

Nathan looked away nervously from her large eyes, only to realize he was still holding the wilting flowers.

"I uh, got these for you back in Tree Hill but they're kind of ruined." He awkwardly stuck out his hand, watching as her eyes inherited the same sparkle shining behind his own eyes.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She kindly accepted them and quickly popped a kiss on his stubble lined cheek. The man sure knew how to rock the five o'clock shadow.

When he felt her lips pressed against his skin, Nathan tried not to blush, reminding himself he was a 27 year old male. Not a seven-year-old girl.

"TUTOR GIRL!" Their moment was interrupted when Brooke came barreling through the doors, a giant smile on her lips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to lover boy?"

Haley laughed as Nathan balked.

"Brooke, this is Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is Brooke Davis."

Nathan discreetly wiped his sweaty palm against the fabric of his jeans and smiled warmly, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Brooke grinned, "Likewise. You're all Haley ever talks about-"

"Brooke!" Haley chided, socking her friend in the ribs. "Shut up!"

"What? It's true. And you're right, he is so hot! Hey Nate, got any brothers?"

"Oh my God," Haley mumbled embarrassedly, throwing an apologetic glance towards Nathan. "I'm sorry, don't listen to her. She's completely deranged."

Nathan chuckled, "I'll take it as a compliment. And yeah, actually I do, but he's married. Sorry."

"Damn." Brooke snapped playfully, "Well it was worth a shot."

Haley rolled her eyes while placing her hand against Nathan's chest. "Back off, tigger. I saw him first." She teased.

Nathan smiled cockily and hugged Haley from the side.

"Hey if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be here right now." Brooke quipped.

"It was my idea," Haley stuck her tongue out at her friend, hearing Nathan's chuckle at her childish antics.

"No, I mean, he's a doofus and forgot to bring the ticket. He called your cell and I picked up, rescuing the poor guy."

Haley looked up, noticing for the first time how much taller he was than her. Add that to the never ending list about what makes Nathan Scott sexy. "Seriously Nathan? You forgot your ticket?" She teased, poking him in the side with her finger.

He pursed his lips together and shrugged, "I was excited to see you, and it completely slipped my mind."

"Aww!" Brooke gushed, "That's kinda cute. But you're still a doofus."

Nathan jammed his hands in his pockets and shrugged again, "I know. But seriously, thanks for helping me out."

"Haley was practically pacing the floor boards all day. I had to put _myself_ out of the misery."

He laughed at Brooke's teasing tone, and enjoyed watching the two friends interact. He never really had anyone like that growing up, besides Lucas of course, but even then they didn't always get along.

"Sorry to break this up, but Haley, you're on in like two minutes." The tour manager, Dave, announced as he poked his head through the curtain.

The singer nodded, then glanced towards Nathan. "Make yourself home back here. I have water and soda in the fridge next to the closet, and there should be a snack table near the bathroom. If you have any questions, I'm sure Brooke will answer them. I'm sorry I can't stay and hang out with you, but you'll be here after the show, right?" She asked hopefully.

His face brightened, "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she grinned, "I'll see you later then. Enjoy the show," she threw him a flirty wink and danced to the stage, smiling one last time before disappearing behind the curtain.

Brooke watched Nathan's eyes sparkle, smiling genuinely, unable to take his eyes off of her. Maybe, she decided, he wasn't so bad after all.

The concert ended almost two hours ago, the crowds had long ago dispersed, the rain finally let up, and now it was just Nathan and Haley alone in her hotel suite, lying along the carpet with a near empty bottle of Merlot between them. A black and white movie was playing on the tv screen, but neither were paying much attention, for they were far too preoccupied eyeing each other.

"So let me get this straight," Haley giggled, "You stole a bus?"

Nathan threw his head back, laughing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was like, 16."

"I can't believe that's your secret!" She smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What, like yours about stealing candy was any better?" He mocked.

"It's been haunting me my whole life," Haley joked, "I'm practically a criminal."

"Then I guess I'll see ya in jail."

Haley smiled, "If you're there, I don't think it'd be so bad."

Nathan's eyes soaked in her large brown orbs, feeling himself starting to get lost among the captivating speckles. He wanted to count the colors, but he didn't know the names of the golden glints.

"You're beautiful, Haley." His words stumbled out of his mouth in a quiet whisper.

She blushed, "Thank you."

He shook his head, and sat upright. "No, I don't think you understand. I mean, so many people must tell you that everyday. I… I don't know what to say to make it different. You're an amazing singer Haley, and you're so talented, but I need you to know I see you as more than just 'Haley James'. I can't say I'm not a fan of her too," he grinned, watching her trying to cover her cheeks with her palms, "But I really like you. The real you. Underneath all the makeup and celebrity. You're just - you're unlike anyone I've ever met."

Her head was spinning. Maybe it was the wine, but she was 99 percent positive it was the man in front of her making her feel these things she never knew she'd be capable of feeling. The space between her bones started screaming his name, and all she wanted to do right now was kiss him until she could no longer breathe. She could hear the sincerity in his tone, the truth spoke between his eyelids.

"I believe you, Nathan." Haley whispered, putting the wine glass on the carpet. "I don't know what it is, but with you, all my walls come down. It's like, I couldn't hide even if I wanted to. I'm usually so reserved around people, but it's different with you."

"Different good? Different weird?" He prodded self-consciously.

"Good," she beamed, "definitely good."

"Good." He repeated softly, starting to lean closer to her lips, he'd been eyeing all night.

Haley felt her breath hitch, and her eyes snapped shut involuntarily as she felt his own hot breath fall upon her lips.

"Can I kiss you now?" He whispered.

She couldn't speak. There were no words. All she could do was nod. And that's when she felt his lips slant gently across her own, igniting ever fiber of her being on fire. His lips were soft, but firm, delicately dancing.

She tasted like strawberries, he noticed. He wanted more. Gently he placed his thumb over her cheek while her arms found their home around his neck. He stroked her skin softly, before venturing north and threading his fingers through her hair.

Haley smiled, pushing his body closer to her own, but squealed when the wine glass knocked over.

"Shit." Nathan exclaimed, hastily pulling away from the kiss just as she was about to probe her tongue through his lips.

He glanced towards the floor and noticed the wine glass spilled on the floor and a little on Haley, "I'm so sorry." He rushed out, "I guess I got a little too excited."  
Haley giggled, blushing. "No don't worry about it. It was my fault. Just add it to my criminal record. Trashing hotel rooms."

Nathan smirked and pressed a quick peck on her lips, needing to calm down after that steamy kiss. But Haley had other plans. Picking up the wine glass and moving it to the table, she walked back to Nathan and plopped down on his waist as he sat against the end of the bed. She straddled his legs and her lips found his, picking up from where they were, before they were rudely interrupted by the pesky wine glass.

Nathan figured this had to be a dream; no way could he be making out with this unbelievable woman.

And Haley, she couldn't get enough of him. Never was she the type to practically maul a guy on the first date, but like she said before, there was something different about him. Maybe it was because he was refreshing. He wasn't a Hollywood douchebag, using her to gain his own celebrity status. Nathan was genuine, and kind, and okay, seriously hot. She'd dated - actually forced to go on dates with - plenty of actors, athletes, and musicians, but no one came close to Nathan Scott from Tree Hill, North Carolina.

She hadn't even known someone like this could exist, but here he was, in her hotel room, redefining the meaning of good kisser.

"Mm," Haley moaned quietly when her hands wander beneath his t-shirt. His abs were practically chiseled with a knife, they were so defined. Somehow, they found their way on top of the bed, and Haley hastily discarded his shirt, not caring where it landed.

His lips soon found her neck, and Haley panted for breath. There was no way her heart was beating rhythmically right now. Distractedly, her hands soon grazed towards the hem of his faded jeans and moaned as she tugged them off.

Nathan, who had gotten caught up in the sound of her moan, and taste of her neck, froze when she tried to remove his jeans.

"Haley, wait." He mumbled, out of breath, needing to sit up.

Her eyes opened with concern, and furrowed her brow, "Are you okay?"

Nathan nodded, "yeah, it's just...um, I - we need to stop."

"Why?" Haley asked, confusion lacing through her tone. "It was just getting good." She couldn't help but blush when she added the last part.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for stopping, but knowing he had to before he couldn't. "Look, Hales, tonight… it means a lot to me. And - I know you're famous and whatever, but, I don't think … I didn't plan for tonight to be a one night stand. That wasn't my intention in coming here. I don't know if you-"

She cut him off with another kiss. It wasn't prying, or sexual, or heated, but delicate. Nathan could taste her gratitude seeping from her lips.

"Nathan," she began, his face between her soft hands, "I didn't plan for tonight to be a one night stand either. I was serious when I told you I don't do this. I don't give my number to strangers and I sure as hell don't have sex with guys on the first date." She blushed, "I.. ugh, you must think I'm such a slut."

"No, Haley, not at all." Nathan shook his head, "I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know," she said. "You're a wonderful guy, Nathan. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one practically ripping your clothes off!"  
Nathan smirked, "There's nothing wrong with that. I'll be honest, I'd love to sleep with you right now, but I don't want to rush this. I don't know how you feel, but you make me happy. Really happy. Like, I-can't-stop-smiling-all-day kind of happy."

Haley laughed, burying her face in her hands, "You make me happy, too, Nathan. Like, the kind of happy where I haven't been able to breathe around you all night."

"Good, so we're both crazy." He quipped, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She let out a tiny giggle, running her thumb along his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting carried away." She mumbled.

"It tends to happen," Nathan goaded, causing her to roll her eyes at his cockiness. She never knew someone who could be so nervous one second, and ridiculously cocky the next second. "Don't apologize, Hales. I was getting caught up in you, too. I just think we should take things slow."  
Haley nodded, "You're right. But do you really think we can make this work?"

"Do you want to?"

She nodded again, "More than anything."

They shared smiles, "Me too. I'm willing to try it if you are," Nathan said hopefully.

"I want to be with you Nathan, but how-?"

"We'll make it work." He answered confidently.

"Okay," she sighed contently in his arms, suddenly overcome with the need for sleep.

"Tell me a secret. A real one this time." Nathan's voice was like silk, and Haley felt herself becoming wrapped up in it.

"I'm tired of being lonely." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I have everything I could ever want, but there's always something missing. At night, in hotels like this, after shows, I'm always alone."

Nathan nodded, "I know the feeling."

"I've only ever been in one real relationship. It was in high school." Haley revealed, not really having a reason to, but wanting to open up with Nathan. "We dated for almost three years but he dumped me before college. I was heartbroken."

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered in her hair.

"I went on dates in college but never had anything serious. And whether you believe it or not, I never slept around." She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"I believe it, Haley. I like that I'm the exception."

She playfully swatted his bare chest and laughed, "Anyway, once I started going on tour, it was impossible to date. Guys threw themselves at me, but I never wanted that. It was overwhelming. It was hard opening up to people other than my close friends and family. I wanted to, but I never could. But the loneliness, it never seemed to go away."  
"What about now?" Nathan wondered, "Do you feel lonely right now?"

Haley's lips curved into a gentle smile; her lips like the edges of the moon - "No. Not anymore."

 **That was so fluffy/cheesy (also, sorry if that seemed rushed, I'm trying not to make it seem completely unrealistic but it's hard to do that). I couldn't help it. This is what I do at work; fantasize about cheesy Naley.**

 **Next chapter might have some drama. I have a few random ideas for this story but I don't know if there will be a whole mapped-out plot or story arch. But, lately I feel inspired so who knows what I'll come up with. Anyway, thanks for reading and for your kind reviews xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I apologize immensely for the long wait. I just started my second year of college all while moving into a new apartment so it's safe to say I haven't had time to write.**

 **Plus, I hated writing the first few pages of this. I just couldn't get into it. The first part is a filler and I hate writing fillers because it's all dialogue and I just couldn't get anywhere with it, but it's also really needed to set the stage for the rest of the story, so please bare with me. Again, I'm so sorry this chapter is not up to my normal standards but I needed to write something in order to get on with this.**

 **Also, I needed to address a few issues. A few of you seem concerned about Nathan's financial issues. I didn't mean to make him seem poor. He's not rich, but he's not poor. In Nathan's eyes, he thinks he's poor because he grew up rich and he was supposed to play for the NBA but obviously that didn't work out so he's not a millionaire. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible so if a regular guy is dating a famous woman, he's going to feel a little self-conscious. A lot of stuff is still not explained and that's on purpose. I'm not going to just spill everything in one chapter (it keeps people interested if I withhold info). It'll take time for stuff to be found out. This isn't going to be a high intense drama fic but Nathan struggles with the fact Haley see's something in him. It's a little OC but I like writing Naley different. I wanted to do something different and if you don't like it, I'm sorry you don't have to read it.**

 **Finally, I don't have time to proofread this. I literally just write whatever. I'm an English major and I proofread shit all day so this is my one thing I'm lenient towards. Normally I'm a perfectionist but since this is fiction and it's not getting graded, I don't really care haha.**

 **Anyway, sorry for my rant. If you have concerns or questions, just PM me. I thank you all for your interest. It's what keeps me writing.**

 **Also, shoutout to Zara for helping me with and keeping me writing. You rock!**

* * *

"I miss you."

Haley hated sulking. She and Brooke would often make fun of the girls in high school who would cry over boys and cling to them like static. Yet, here she was, whining over the phone to her boyfriend in another state. She felt pathetic; but in retrospect, she couldn't help it. Her heart ached for his.

How was it just two weeks ago they'd been alone in her hotel room, with the world forgotten? Saying goodbye the next morning was more difficult than either one expected, and they hadn't seen each other since covertly kissing goodbye in the lobby. It was risky, Haley knew, but at that point in time, she couldn't bring herself to care. Luckily, no one had noticed it was her making out with the mysterious man; either that, or the very few people sitting in the lobby, respected her privacy, for which she will be forever thankful. She and Nathan had agreed not to tell anyone about them yet, except for Brooke, who obviously knew, and Lucas, Nathan's brother.

Haley was slightly reserved about him finding out, but Nathan quelled her fears; if he trusted him, she trusted him.

Perhaps this would just be a fling, but if she was being honest, she knew, deep down, it was something special. The feelings she quickly developed for Nathan Scott were not normal, that much she knew. The feeling, whatever it was arising in the fissures of her mind, was something, for the first time, she could not accurately describe in words. It was merely that; a feeling. One had to feel it in order to understand - words were not justifiable.

So she turned towards her music, needing to try and capture her growing relationship with him. In the past two weeks, she had written three songs about missing him, two about falling for him, and one about how he makes her lose her inhibitions.

Nathan Scott was Haley James' muse.

"I miss you too, Hales." She heard him sigh into the phone. "I wish you were here."

"Well," she drawled, showcasing the slight southern twang in her voice, "my tour ends tomorrow. I have a few weeks off, so maybe I can come visit?"

He heard her hopefulness and he couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, you'd do that?"

His tone was just as hopeful.

"Of course. I really need to see you, Nathan. Plus, I mean, it's only fair, right? You drove five hours to see me. Now it's my turn."

A beaming grin overtook his lips at the mere prospect of seeing her - of holding her - again.

"Okay, yeah. If you can manage to do that, then I'd love for you to come."

"Okay, but we're going to need a reason or something. I can try to be lowkey, but we'll need an excuse just in case I'm seen."

Nathan nodded, even though she couldn't see. "You're right. Tree Hill is a small place. People will catch on quickly."

"What if we go somewhere else? Like Charlotte?"

She heard him sigh again, "Sorry Hales, I can't really leave. The team has a game like every day."

"Oh, right, okay." She tried to remain positive, but this distance thing was starting to suck. They talked everyday, but still, it wasn't the same as seeing him. "I got it!" She squealed a moment later, "What if I sing before one of the games? I can say I'm in town visiting friends and doing them a favor for the school."

"You're a genius, James." She heard his smirk, and smiled at her new nickname. "But are you sure you're okay to do that?"

"I think so. I'll clear it with Brooke, but I really want to do this Nathan."  
"Okay, if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Sweet. Thank you. Everyone will be so excited. I'm going to score so many cool points."

"' _Cool points_?'" Haley cackled, "You are such a dork!"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." A lopsided smile danced over his lips.

"And a hot dork at that." He heard her giggle.

Nathan stretched in his office chair, phone pressed to his ear, smirking. "You're pretty hot yourself, James."

At that particular moment, one of Nathan's basketball players waltzed into his office and nearly choked.

"You're gay, coach?"

Well, this is the last time he'd leave his door open wide.

Nathan pulled the phone from his ear, and sat up quickly, "Wh-what?" He couldn't help but sputter after being so caught off guard.

"Who is 'James'? And why are you calling him hot? Are you gay, coach?"

"Nathan?" Haley asked into the phone after he didn't respond to her retort.

Nathan brought his hand up to his temple and rubbed it gently, "Sorry, I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Haley sighed at the apparent hastiness of his tone, "I'll talk to Brooke about coming."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye."  
He clicked off his cellphone and glanced back at Quentin who was wearing a combined look of horror, shock, and confusion.

"I'm not gay, Que." Nathan all but grumbled. "Next time, knock."

"Who the hell is James?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but 'James' is a girl, okay?"

Que chuckled, "Sure, if that's your story. It's cool if he's a guy. Just didn't know you swung that way."

"Dammit, Que! I'm not- it wasn't-"

"Wait a second. Last week you were talking to someone named Haley… no way, dude! Haley James is your girl?"

Nathan's vein throbbed visibly in his forehead. Shit. This was not good.

"Quentin, whatever you overheard, forget it."

"Alright coach." Quentin grinned, "Your secret is safe with me."

Nathan looked nervous, the young boy perceived. But hiding behind those timid eyes were a giddiness he'd never seen before. His coach was happy. Haley James made him happy. How they got together, he didn't know, but he finally understood why the stick up Coach Scott's ass disappeared.

"Look, Quentin," Nathan sighed heavily, sinking into the leather of his chair like a petulant child. "You're right. I know Haley James, and we talk sometimes because we're friends-"

"Right." Que nodded, biting back a laugh, "I call my 'friends' hot too."

* * *

Today was the day. After not seeing each other for over two weeks, Haley's plane finally landed in Tree Hill, North Carolina and she couldn't wait to see Nathan. She'd flown in her private jet along with Brooke but wanted to be discreet as possible in effort to blend in with 'normalcy.'

Walking through the terminal was a breeze. Hardly anyone was there and nobody recognized her-much thanks to her black Ravens hat Nathan had sent her a few days ago along with a few other gifts. He was so sweet, she couldn't wait to entwine her arms around his neck and pepper his chiseled jaw with a row of wet kisses-

"Haley, are you listening?" Brooke's voice punctured her fantasy like a tack through a balloon. She deflated and sank back to earth, "Huh, sorry, I was just-"

"Fantasizing about boy toy? Uh-huh."

A blush ignited over Haley's cheeks. "Guilty."

Brooke smiled, obviously happy for her friend. When Haley came to her suggesting the trip, she was a bit apprehensive. Their relationship was still new and Brooke didn't want them to rush into things. But the second she saw the glistening tears of desperation shining in Haley's eyes, Brooke couldn't say no.

Haley's label company, though, was a whole other story. Her recording manager, Tom, downright refused. Of course, he didn't know the real reason behind it. Brooke only said it was a favor for a friend, but because Haley's contract was almost up, he wanted her to stay under the radar. Brooke promised it would be low-key, and she could only hope Haley and Nathan would keep their hands to themselves in public. The last thing anyone needed was a tip to the press about their budding relationship.

After earning the consent from the label company, Haley packed her bags, immediately calling Nathan. They decided to keep it a surprise from everyone. No one would know until the second Nathan announced the surprise singer for the Tree Hill Ravens homecoming basketball game. It was sure to be a hit… he hoped.

Due to her negotiating contract, Haley would only be able to stay in Tree Hill for three days; Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

It was still early morning on Friday and since Nathan was at work, he promised he'd meet them before the game. Obviously unable to pick them up, and to ensure privacy, Nathan arranged for Lucas to pick the women up from the airport where he would take them to the Scott family beach house where they'd be staying for the weekend; it was a very elaborate and thought out plan and Nathan had stressed every little detail.

"Do you know what this Lucas guy looks like?" Brooke inquired, squinting for a faceless man.

"Uh, no." Haley thought about it, "I'll call Nathan. He wanted to know when we landed, anyway."

Excitedly, she pulled her phone out from her purse and smiled. Nathan had already texted her.

" _Hey beautiful. Hope you landed safely. Can't wait to see you soon!"_

Instead of texting him back, she dialed the familiar number and hope he picked up.

Nathan's gym class had just ended and he was in the middle of taking a hefty bite from his sandwich when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The name displayed on the screen had his heart racing.

"Hi James."

"Hey you! I just wanted to let you know we landed a few minutes ago."

Nathan smiled, "Good. How was the flight?"

"Long. I just want to see you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wish I could have picked you up but I promise after work I'll stop by and take you to the game."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure no one see's you."

Haley grinned at the thought, "Okay, and hey, thanks for letting me and Brooke stay at the beach house. Are you sure it's okay? We can always get a hotel room-"

"No, no, don't worry. We hardly ever use the beach house anyway so it's fine. Plus, it's really private."

If Nathan was being honest, he also wanted to avoid Haley seeing his hole in the wall apartment. He knew she wouldn't care, in fact, she'd probably find it quite charming, but his pride was stronger than anything and he just wasn't ready to show her certain sides of him. Of course he was absolutely over the moon about seeing her but a small part of him wished she didn't have to come to Tree Hill, where a ghost from his past was behind nearly every door. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away or rush their relationship. He knew if Haley stayed with him, it'd be another temptation he'd have to avoid.

The beach house was safe; so he hoped.

"I'll see you though, right?" Her voice was soft, timid-like.

"Of course. I have a busy weekend planned for us," she heard the grin in his voice. "You might have to tell Brooke to get lost for a while," he joked.

"Nathan!" Haley giggled, causing Brooke to look up from her phone and playfully roll her eyes. She'd never seen her so giddy.

"Can you ask him where Lucas is?" Brooke mouthed, reminding her friend for the reason behind the phone call.

Haley playfully stuck her tongue out, "Hey, do you know where Lucas is?"

"He said he was there 15 minutes ago. I'll call him again and let him know where you are."

"Tell him we're by carousel 11."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Hales. If you need anything just call me."

"Sounds good. Bye Nathan."

She hung up and spun around when she felt a light tap on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Haley? I'm Lucas Scott."

A calming smile spread over her lips, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Between my daughter and brother, you're all I hear about."

Haley laughed, blushing respectfully. "Nathan told me a lot about you, too. And your daughter is Sawyer, right? She's adorable!"

"Yeah, if she knew I was here right now she'd be so jealous."

"Well hopefully I can see her again this weekend." Haley suggested.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Lucas gave her a friendly smile and Haley instantly liked him. She knew how close he and Nathan were, so it was important to get to know him.

"Is this Lucas?" Brooke asked with a huff after struggling with her oversized suitcase on the luggage carousel.

"Lucas, this is my manager and best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is Nathan's brother, Lucas Scott."

"Mhmm, you are cute. Too bad you're married. Although, that never stopped me before." The brunette winked.

"Brooke!" Haley admonished. "She's kidding," she said after turning towards to blonde Scott.

Lucas felt his cheeks rush with heat, "So, uh, let me take you to the beach house."

* * *

A few hours passed since Brooke and Haley arrived at the beach house and Nathan was currently on his way to pick them up and bring them to the basketball game.

Hearing a soft knock on the front door, Haley squealed.

"Anybody home?" She heard his familiar voice and ran to him where he was waiting with wide open arms.

Nathan smiled and buried his nose in her hair as she clung onto him. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered, squeezing him tightly just like she pictured in her fantasy. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too. You look beautiful as always." Nathan gushed, taking in her appearance. She was still wearing the Ravens cap, no doubt to support the team, but was wearing a black lace top, paired with skin tight white jeans. She was breathtaking.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Coach Scott." She winked.

Nathan shrugged. He didn't get how he could look good in a pair of khaki's and a Ravens polo, but hey, if Haley dug it, then he'd wear it everyday.

He placed a soft, but long kiss on her cherry flavored lips then pulled away much to her dismay. "As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you, we really have to get going before anyone realizes I'm gone."

She playfully pouted, "Okay. I'll go get Brooke."

"No need," Brooke announced, strolling into the living room. "I'm here I just didn't want to interrupt you love birds."

Nathan and Haley shared a jovial look, "Well thanks."

"I'm ready. Let's go Crows!" Brooke cheered, clapping.

"Uh Brooke, they're called the Ravens." Nathan smirked.

"Crows, Ravens, same thing."

Nathan shook his head laughing, and gently grabbed Haley's hand as they walked to the car.

"This beach house is so nice, Nathan." Brooke spoke as they walked down the driveway.

"Thanks, it belongs to my parents but they live in Charlotte now so Lucas and I share it."

"How come you don't live here everyday? I know I would."

Nathan shrugged as he opened the car doors for the women. "It's too big for one person. I come whenever I need to get away but I like my apartment. It's closer to town."

"I can't wait for you to show me around!" Haley squealed. "I saw a little bit of it on the way from the airport and it seems so cute. Small towns are so charming."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Nathan chuckled. He found Haley's giddiness adorable. Tree Hill was always home, so to him it wasn't anything special, but Haley had a way of making everything feel magical.

"Uh Hales, once people find out you're in town, you won't be able to step foot around here without being bombarded." Brooke reminded from the backseat as Nathan started the engine of his black Range Rover.

"Nah, people in Tree Hill aren't really like that. They'll probably just stare. But you're right, I won't be able hold Haley's hand. We still need to be careful."

"Does anyone suspect anything?"

Nathan bit his lip, "Uh, well…"

Haley's eyes widened in panic, "Who?"

"Okay so you know how I was on the phone with you the other day and we were making plans for this weekend?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh, one of my players, his name is Quentin walked in when I called you 'James' and said you were hot."

"Okay and…?"

"Well he, uh, he-"

"What?"

"He thought I was gay" Nathan mumbled hastily.

Brooke shrieked with laughter, "Oh wow, oh that's great!"

"Why did he think you were gay?" Haley asked with confusion laced between her eyebrows.

"Because he thought your name was James, meaning he thought you were a guy, so he thought I called a guy hot." Nathan's cheeks were the color of ripened cherries.

Haley giggled as she threw her head back laughing, "You're kidding?"

"No. I'm serious," Nathan grumbled.

"Oh that's so funny!" Haley and Brooke laughed hysterically.

Nathan huffed angrily, "It's not funny, Hales. I'm never calling you James again."

"Aw but I love it when you call me James." Haley purred, taking his free hand - the one not on the steering wheel - and wrapped it around hers.

"Fine, I just won't say it in public."

"Whipped," Brooke quippied from the backseat. Nathan found her eyes in the rearview mirror and glared menacingly.

"You know, I thought I liked you Davis."

Brooke simply shrugged and looked out the window, "Everyone loves Brooke Davis."

"Anyway," Nathan continued, "I told Que that it was a girl and then I guess he remembered Lucas and I talking about a 'Haley' and he put two and two together. The kid's got a 2.0 GPA and yet he figures out I'm talking to Haley James. Unbelievable," he muttered sourly.

Haley squeezed his hand reassuringly, "So he knows about us?"

"No, I don't know. I kind of just denied it and said we were friends. I'll talk to him later and make sure he doesn't say anything."

Haley nodded, "Okay, it'll be okay Nathan."

"I just don't want to ruin this, y'know?"

"You won't." She gave him a reassuring smile and gestured to the radio, "May I turn it on?"

"Go for it." Nathan nodded.

Instead of the expected static on the radio, the lyrics to "Halo" started blasting through the speakers.

"That's cool, they're playing my song!" Haley laughed, and went to change the station but instead, the song changed and it was another one from her latest CD.

"Uh, Nathan-?"

Nathan looked absolutely frazzled. He completely forgot he had her CD playing on the ride over to pick them up and never switched it back to the radio. He knew the color of his cheeks was a dead give away.

"You're playing my CD?"

"Um, Sawyer was in my car the other day and uh-"

"Lies!" Brooke cut in. "You are so jammin' to your girlfriend's CD! That's so cute!"

Nathan sighed with embarrassment, "So what if I do? I like the songs."

"Oh my God, you're adorable!" Haley giggled and squeezed his bulging bicep while licking her lip. This man was perfect and he was all hers.

"Do you like, sing along to them?" Brooke chuckled.

"Oh, I bet he does! Sing with me," Haley pleaded.

Nathan mentally cursed himself for listening to the CD. He was just trying to be a supportive boyfriend and now it's come back to bite him in the ass. Luckily, he was saved from any further embarrassment as he pulled up to the back of the school.

"Sorry, we're here."

"You're lucky, Scott." Brooke joked.

"I know." He breathed. "Alright so you guys just wait here for like one sec. This door leads straight to my office but I need to make sure no one is around, okay?"

They nodded and watched as Nathan disappeared inside, only to pop his head back out and give them a thumbs up. Coast was clear. He was such a dork, Haley couldn't help but laugh.

She and Brooke ran through the parking lot, nearly tripping in their heels, but stumbled safely inside Nathan's office.

"I'm gonna go wander the halls and pretend I'm back in high school so you guys can have slutty office sex." Brooke smirked, noticing both their blushes, "Good luck, Hales. I'll save you a seat on the stands so we can sit together and talk about people. Caio!"

Before either one could respond, the bubbly brunette burst out of the door and closed it behind her.

Haley blew out a deep breath and took a seat on Nathan's desk. "I'm sorry. I had to bring her. She's like a puppy. Half the time I think I manage her."

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a simple kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. I'm just so happy you're here. This means so much to me, James."

"Be careful, someone might hear you and think you're gay." She giggled.

Nathan rolled his eyes and interrupted her giggles with a steamy, surprise kiss.

Haley moaned softly into his mouth as she brought her hands up to his stubble lined jaw. "God, I've missed you!" She whispered breathlessly, feeling Nathan's hands wander south.

"I missed you too."

"I KNEW IT!"

Nathan pulled back so fast from Haley he nearly fell to the floor. Quentin's voice echoed through the quiet office and Haley didn't know where to look.

Behind her clearly annoyed boyfriend stood a tall, dark boy with a cocky smirk planted on his thick lips. Her teeth sunk into the bottom of her lip. They were busted.

"Que, Jesus, what are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you to knock?"

"I did knock! You didn't hear me." Que retorted, "You were too busy swapping spit with Haley James." His smirk grew.

Nathan ran his hands through his dark hair and let out a heavy breath, feeling the need to punch something. They were so careful…

"Haley James." Que repeated, eyeing the singer. "Coach was right. You are hot, and you're definitely a girl."

"Quentin!" Nathan boomed, "I swear, if you say anything your ass is benched for the rest of the season."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished, "Don't be mean!"

"Hales, he just-"

Que chuckled, "Sorry, just repeating your words coach. Didn't mean to disrespect your lady."

Haley slid off of the desk and straightened out her shirt, "Um, hi. I'm Haley. It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Quentin Fields," he introduced with a sideways smile, "Not to be rude or anything, but what're you doing in Tree Hill kissing my coach? Aren't you like a Grammy award winner or some shit?"

Haley looked towards Nathan for help, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"Quentin, that's it!" Nathan's vein in his neck nearly exploded. "Get out."

"Aw come on coach, I'm just playin'. Haley seems great. Good for you, man."

"Quentin, I'm serious. You can't tell anyone." Nathan spoke with pure conviction.

"Alright, okay. I won't, man. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." He quipped.

Nathan ran a hand over his tired face, "Que, this isn't a joke, alright? Haley and I… we're trying to keep this quiet. Nobody can know about this."

Quentin could see the fear in his coach's eyes and nodded. "I won't tell. I swear."

"Thank you," Haley spoke quietly, taking Nathan's hand again to quell his incessant worry.

"Yeah, thanks." Nathan agreed. "Get back out there and start warming up. I'll be out in a minute."

Quentin knew better and kept his mouth shut, leaving silently.

When he was out of the office, Nathan turned and locked the door. "God, I am so sorry Haley-"

"Hey, shh, it's okay." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss under his ear. "He said he wouldn't tell. I believe him. We're gonna be okay. Don't worry so much."

Nathan nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she grinned and kissed him harder this time, not afraid of being interrupted.

Unfortunately, Nathan had to get onto the court and reluctantly pulled away. "I would love to stay in here and kiss you the whole night but I really have to get out there."

Haley nodded in understanding, "Okay. Go be great."

Nathan smirked as he squeezed her in a tight embrace. "Thanks again for being here. I have a feeling you'll be our good luck charm and God only knows we're gonna need it."

Haley laughed, "I'm sure the boys will be fine. And I know you're going to look really sexy coaching."

"You bet your sweet ass I will," he joked. "So when you hear me announce we have a special guest tonight, you can come out through those doors-" he pointed towards a double set of blue doors, obviously leading to the gym. "For now, just hang tight and make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, yay, I can snoop through your stuff," she joked.

Nathan laughed, "Go for it. While you're at it, you can clean up too."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay. Good luck, you'll do great."

"Thanks, you too." Haley blew him a kiss and watched as he walked out of his office and out into the gym. She couldn't wait to surprise everyone. Apparently this town took basketball really seriously and a lot of people would be attending. She wondered if she'd be able to meet any of Nathan's friends. Then again, he hasn't really mentioned any of them… and the only comment he made about his parents are that they live in Charlotte. Haley wasn't necessarily worried, but she wanted to know more about him. Maybe he'd talk more this weekend. She truthfully couldn't wait because she felt herself severely falling for Nathan Scott.

* * *

This was it. Nathan had the microphone and was saying how lucky he was to be introducing the surprise singer they had tonight. It was common for Haley to feel a little of pre-show jitters but for some reason she was suddenly overcome with the urge to throw up. She was about to perform in front of Nathan and his entire town. Deep breaths.

"Give it up for the beautiful and extremely talented, Haley James!" Nathan shouted and the entire gym burst with loud clapping and cheerful screaming.

Haley walked through the doors with a beaming smile. Her heart was slamming against her chest but when Nathan handed her the microphone with a secret wink she felt her fraying nerves calm.

She playfully pat him on the back and he walked back to his team on the bench but never took his eyes off of her.

"Hello Tree Hill!" She spoke over the deafening cheers. "It's so nice to be here!"

One of the rowdy boys from the stands screamed, "You're hot!" and she laughed.

"Um, so I hope this was a nice surprise. I'm close friends with someone from here and I promised them a favor to perform the Stars Spangled Banner tonight."

With that, the lights began to dim and the crowd fell silent as she started to sing.

Nathan was mesmerized. He couldn't blink. He couldn't think. She was beautiful. Her voice was angelic. He wasn't even sure he was breathing until he felt Que nudge his knee and give him a knowing smile.

In the stands, Brooke watched with a proud grin. She loved watching Haley. She was so exceptionally talented. She was momentarily distracted when the two teens in front of her started whispering.

"Look at coach Scott, his eyes are like completely glued to Haley James!"

"Oh my God, Ashley, you're so right. He totally has a thing for her!"

"Do you think they're together?"

"I don't know." The blonde whispered, "But she'd be one lucky girl."

"Look how cute he is! He's like so completely giddy over her."

"He's so hot! And look how pretty she is. They'd be so cute together."

"Coach Scott is totally crushin' on her. Look, he's still staring at her. He's in a trance."

Brooke bit her lip to keep herself from interrupting their little gossip fest. She nearly laughed considering she was the same way in high school.

The song finally ended and the entire crowd stood up clapping. Haley played in nearly every major city and yet this feeling was so incredible- so overwhelming she nearly burst into tears.

The look on Nathan's face was pure admiration. She just wanted to run over to him and kiss him but she remembered where they were and that wasn't possible. So they settled on a discreet smile as she walked by and found a seat next to Brooke. Of course, everyone around them was staring but once the game started the looks dwindled. A few girls came up and asked for autographs/pictures but Haley didn't mind. She loved seeing them happy.

"Hwaley!" Haley turned, expecting another fan but smiled excitedly when she saw it was Nathan's niece Sawyer.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Good! Do you remember me?" She asked with a toothy, shy smile.

"Of course I do, Silly!"

"Sawyer!" Haley heard a female voice call out and looked up to find a woman who looked exactly like Sawyer only… twenty years older.

"Gosh, I am so sorry. My daughter saw you and ran before I could stop her."

Haley shook her head, "Don't worry about it. She's such a sweetheart. You must be her mom. Peyton, I presume?"

Peyton Scott nodded, beaming. "Yes, it's so great to finally meet you. Sawyer is in love with you!"

"She's adorable."

"I feel like such a dork, but I love your music too." Peyton gushed, taking a seat next to the singer.

"Thank you," Haley looked up and noticed Lucas was approaching, she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Lucas. Thanks again for picking us up."

"No problem."

Brooke looked over and smiled meekly, "Hi, I'm Brooke," she introduced herself to Peyton.

"Ah, yes, the woman who tried to get with my husband." Peyton joked, smirking.

"I'm sorry-" Brooke balked.

"Hey, it's cool. My husband's hot. Can't help it."

Brooke and Peyton shared a small laugh while Sawyer found herself on Haley's lap, bouncing up and down.

"So I think it's so cool you came here to sing for the team!" Peyton gushed. "I've been trying to book people as big as you for my club Tric but nobody ever responds to my calls."

"I didn't know you own a club! That's so cool. I'd play for you anytime."

"Seriously? Where have you been my whole life?" Peyton teased.

Lucas laughed, "Peyt, stop flirting with Haley. Nate might get jealous." As soon as he said it, his eyes widened, realizing his mistake. "I mean, uh-"

Peyton's perfectly manicured eyebrows arched high on her forehead, "I already know Nathan has a crush on her. Hell, we all do!"

Haley chewed on her lip, not knowing what to say.

"But what I want to know is how he befriended Haley James in the first place! This is like the coolest thing to happen in Tree Hill since like, ever-"

"Well, honey, you know he brought Sawyer to her concert and they met. Then they became friends, right Hales?" Lucas prompted.

"Right, yeah. We just talk sometimes."

Peyton shrugged, reminding herself to grill her husband later. "Well, I'm glad. Nathan's a cool guy."

"He definitely is," Haley agreed quietly. Her eyes landed on his form. He was in the middle of screaming at a player but damn he looked good.

Peyton smirked at Lucas who merely shook his head.

"So how long are you in town for?"

"Until Sunday."

"Oh, well if you don't have plans after the game you and Brooke should stop by Tric tonight."

Haley nodded, "I'd love that!"

"We'll keep it on tight security, don't worry."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Their conversation was interrupted when a tall, attractive brunette walked over. "Hey Peyton. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all, have a seat." The curly blonde pointed to the empty seat next to her. "Alex, this is Haley James. Haley, this is Alex DuPre. She's a singer, too."

"Really?" Haley beamed, "That's great!"

"Yep. I work for Peyton actually. And it's so nice to meet you! I love your music."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, you're so talented. And pretty, Gosh, I'm like such a fangirl right now."

Haley laughed, "It's okay, thank you."

Sawyer started to get cranky and Peyton knew she was getting hungry so she excused herself from the singers and walked with her daughter and husband to the nearest concession stand. Brooke too, needed to get up and use the bathroom so it just left Haley and Alex in a semi-awkward/uncomfortable silence.

"So, I take it you must know Nathan?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, uh-" Haley was caught off guard with the question. "Yeah. We're uh, friends."

Alex nodded slowly, pressing her red lips together. Haley suddenly got a weird vibe from this chick and prayed Brooke or Peyton would come back soon.

She studied the girl again. Who the hell wears a red club dress to a basketball game?

"That's funny," Alex spoke, a hinge of snobbiness dripping from her tone. "He's never mentioned you."

Haley blinked, "Are you guys friends?"

Alex smirked, "Actually, I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

 **UHoh… so that was unexpected. Hahaha. Don't hate me!**

 **Next chapter will explain a lot of the vague stuff and it'll take place at Tric/ around Tree Hill.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing your feedback and I look forward to it.**

 **(Also again, Sorry for so much dialogue. I HATE WRITING DIALOGUE but this chap really needed it if it was going to get anywhere)**

 **Next chapter should be up in another week (hopefully). I'll try to be better about updating but college is crazy. As long as you keep wanting more, I'll keep writing. Sorry for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I'm back. Sorry for the wait. College is seriously kicking my butt, but thanks for understanding and for your patience. This chapter is pretty heavy with dialogue, yet again, but I hope you like it. Thanks for your kind reviews!**

* * *

Standing from her seat, Haley was vaguely aware of the excited chants screaming that the Raven's won. Politely as she could muster, her lips curved into a courteous smile directed towards Alex, before Haley bolted from the stands, pushing through the throngs of basketball fans.

She had to get out of there; not able to withstand the idea of seeing Nathan right now.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed him congratulating his players, slapping one of them-she thinks the one who just scored the winning, goal or whatever it's called- on the back. It was the perfect time to escape.

Now all she had to do was find Brooke.

But the bubbly brunette was nowhere to be found. Haley instantly cursed her short genes. She couldn't see anything through the crowds of wild teenagers, who albeit, were all taller than her.

Just as she saw a breakthrough, Nathan appeared almost instantly. A wide smile mirroring that of which a small child would wear on Christmas morning, adjourned his adonis features.

"Hey!" His husky voice sent a row of chills down Haley's spine, much to her chagrin. "I'd totally kiss you right now but I don't wanna get caught." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Haley froze. Did he just admit to cheating?

Her wide brown eyes snapped up almost venomously challenging his own blue orbs. "Oh right, we wouldn't want Alex to see, would we?" She spat sarcastically.

Nathan balked, nearly tripping backwards from the disdain dripping from her words. "Wh-what?"

He watched as she sternly crossed her arms over her chest but remained silent. There were too many people around. A few started staring.

"Let's not do this here," she muttered.

"Let's not do what?"

Haley sighed, "I-I should go."

"What? Hales, come on. What's going on?" She made a move to leave but he gently grabbed hold of her wrist. "Come on." He then ushered her to his office, sure to close the door behind them and lock it this time.

"Are you okay?" Nathan pressed gently. His rear was pushed against his desk, watching as Haley wouldn't meet his gaze. She stood in the corner, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You said you were single, Nathan." Her voice was quiet, timid-like. Almost afraid.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He didn't understand her sudden change in behavior. What was she talking about?  
"You said you were single." The words were louder this time, with an accusatory bite.

"Hales, what-?"

"Don't you 'Hales' me, Nathan! When we first met, you said you were single."

Nathan threw his hands up with frustration, "I was!"

"Oh really, because your girlfriend Alex seems to think otherwise."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, stopping her frantic pacing and glared at Nathan. "Yeah, here's an idea. Next time you want to be a two-timer, make sure your girlfriends aren't in the same room."

Nathan pursed his lips, finally gaining a semblance of understanding. "I'm assuming you mean Alex Dupre."

Haley's eyebrows shot up on her forehead, resembling u-shaped arcs. Uh-oh. Nathan knew that look meant trouble.

"Oh great, you have two girlfriend's named Alex? How many people are you dating, Nathan?"

Nathan chuckled briefly, but stopped when Haley's eyes flashed with fiery anger. "Only you."

"Don't lie to me, Nathan," she seethed.

"I'm not lying. Look, I went out on one date with Alex, like, two months ago. She was crazy so I ended it, but she still keeps trying. I promise you I'm not, and never was, in a relationship with her."

Haley's anger dissipated, only to be replaced with a burning embarrassment. Of course Nathan didn't lie. She couldn't believe she'd even listen to that little skank.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, suddenly studying the floor. It was grey tile covered in scuff marks. She wondered when the last time it was scrubbed.

Nathan smirked, sensing her embarrassment and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry about whatever she told you to make you doubt me. She's seriously crazy. I thought I was done with her."

"I'm sorry for acting like a crazy girlfriend. I don't know what came over me."

Nathan laughed as he kissed her forehead. "Are you kidding? A jealous Haley James is very sexy."

She squeezed his waist and looked up into his glittering eyes, grinning. "I wasn't jealous, I was pissed. You're mine."

"Okay, a _possessive_ Haley James is very sexy," he corrected with a playful smile.

Haley teasingly slapped his bicep, "I better not meet anymore of these crazy past-dates of yours."

"We should probably go to Wyoming then. Don't think I've ever dated anyone from there."

Haley giggled, "Oh you think you're so funny, huh?"

"I know I'm funny." Nathan smirked, leaning down and kissing the giddy smile on Haley's lips.

The kiss escalated quickly, causing Haley to let out a breathy moan. Nathan pulled her flush up against him, turning so she was now resting against his desk. He felt her hands wandering from his shoulders to his stomach. He too couldn't control the movement of his hands. They crept low until they rested just above the curve of her backside. It's as if his hands were moving on autopilot. He couldn't control himself around her. His mind blanked, consumed solely of Haley.

Haley's touch, Haley's smell, Haley's taste. It's all he knew. It's all he ever wanted to know.

Nathan's tongue rolled over hers, fighting for dominance.

"God," he groaned.

"I know." She smiled, her eyes still closed as they caught their breaths. Oxygen seemed limited between the two.

As Haley began leaning up for another kiss, she was halted by the sound of her phone.

"Don't answer it," Nathan mumbled.

"Let me just see who it is," She responded, pulling the phone out from her back pocket. "It's Brooke."

Nathan nodded, silently telling her to answer it. When she pressed the green button, Nathan's lips attached to the skin below her jaw. She shuddered.

"Hello?"

"Haley! Where are you?"

"Uh, um-" Her thoughts cut silent when Nathan bit on her pulse point. "Oh!"

"Hales? Are you okay? You're breathing kinda hard."

"I'm great!" She shouted a little too loudly.

Nathan smirked, smoothing his tongue over the skin he just gently bit.

"Where the hell are you?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Uhm," Haley's fingers curled around the edge and her eyes sank closed, "Nathan." She moaned.

"I'm with Nathan!" She recoiled, remembering Brooke asked her a question.

Brooke gasped on the other side of the phone, "Haley James are you having sex with him!?"

"No, we're just, uh-"

"Hi, Brooke." Nathan called out into the phone, pulling his lips away from Haley's neck.

"Well, wherever the hell you guys are, we're all about to leave for Tric so when you're finished doing… each other… meet us there. Bye."

The line went dead, and Nathan laughed. "She sure is something."

Haley groaned and hid her face in the crux of Nathan's shoulder. "I'm never going to hear the end of this. You're dead, Scott."

Nathan ran his hands soothingly over her back, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I bet." Haley smirked, rolling her eyes.

He mirrored her smile, reaching out to put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "So do you want to go to Tric?"

"Yes! Peyton was telling me about it earlier. Can we please, please go?" She pouted adorably. How would Nathan say no to that face?

"Sure. Are you up for it though? I mean people are going to see you."

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Besides, I'll have my big, strong boyfriend there to protect me." She smirked, hugging his arm.

"What if people speculate something?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine. We'll just try to be covert - which means no kissing me buddy." She warned.

Nathan pouted, "I don't know if that's possible."

"Well, try. It's too soon to go public but I really want to hang out with you and your friends tonight, so please? For me?" She batted her eyelashes girlishly.

"You know I'd do anything for you, James." Any playful teasing in the air disappeared with Nathan's serious words.

Haley felt her breath hitch in her throat from the way he was looking at her. "I know. Thank you."

* * *

"So, this is Tric." Nathan said as he walked Haley through the back entrance, thanks to his pull with security.

Haley noticed a large group of people on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of the song playing. Most were on their way to getting drunk, if they weren't there already. She grinned at the scene. It was a fairly small place but it was cozy. It reminded her of the bars she used to play at before her career really took off. She loved places like this. In fact, she'd prefer this environment over a large stadium anyday.

"It's really nice." Haley shouted over the music. Nathan discreetly draped his arm around her waist, guiding them over to where his friends were gathered around a table in the corner.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Peyton, who was clutching a Margarita smiled when she noticed Nathan and Haley approaching.

"We were getting worried," Lucas spoke up. "Where'd you disappear to, Haley?"

She felt her cheeks flush with scorching heat, "Um, yeah, sorry. I left something in Nathan's office and had to get it."

"What'd you leave? Your bra or panties?" Brooke joked, clearly drunk.

Nathan gulped. Peyton didn't know he was dating Haley, neither did the rest of his friends sitting at the table but Brooke might have just spilled the beans.

Peyton's eyes widened mischievously, "What?"

Haley loved Brooke. She really did. But at times like this she wanted to strangle her.

Nathan dropped his arm from Haley and cleared his throat, "She left her bag in there. I had to unlock the door for her."

"Suuuree," Brooke slurred, smirking knowingly. "Naley was totally having hot office sex!"

"Brooke!" Haley chided, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a teeny bit," Brooke chuckled, holding up her index finger and thumb, trying to depict how much she had.

"Don't worry, she's cut off." Lucas spoke up, sensing the awkward tension between them.

"Hales, the bartender is so hot! His name is Owen. You should meet him."

Haley's teeth sunk into her lower lip, feeling everyone's eyes suddenly on her. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

"Dude, you didn't tell me you knew Haley James!" Haley heard a guy call out to Nathan. Nathan glanced at him and nodded, "Oh uh, yeah, sorry. Tim, this is Haley. We've recently become friends. Haley, this is Tim Smith. We went to highschool together."

Haley waved politely, smiling at him. "Nice to meet you, Tim."

"Damn, you're hot. What are you doing hanging around Nathan?" He chuckled, also obviously drunk.

"She's a friend of a friend," Nathan spoke up. "She owed me a favor so she sang at the game tonight and wanted to check out Tric. Right Haley?"

Haley looked at Nathan, studying his rigid form. "Yeah, right."

"Well you always were the lucky one, Scott." Tim grinned.

Nathan's jaw ticked rhythmically. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything, Haley?"

"Um, no that's okay. Thanks though."

He nodded, before turning into the crowd and walking towards the bar.

Haley stood semi-awkwardly in front of the table before Peyton scooted over making room, "Come sit with us."

The singer smiled thankfully and took a seat next to the curly blonde, across from Lucas. Brooke was in a heated drunken argument with Tim about Beyonce or something.

"So, where's Sawyer?"

"Oh, Lucas's mom is watching her."

Haley nodded nervously, "Nathan's mom is in town?"

Lucas shook his head, swallowing a sip of beer, "No, don't worry. We have different moms."

Haley looked down, wishing Nathan had gotten her a drink. She might need one.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Nathan doesn't really like talking about his parents." Lucas explained, "But we have the same Dad. Neither of us are in contact with him anymore."

Haley remained silent. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel curious. Nathan knew a lot, almost everything about her, but she felt like she didn't really know anything deeply personal about him yet.

"If you get the chance this weekend, make Nate take you to Karen's Cafe. That's Luke's mom's restaurant. Karen's a great cook. Plus, I know she'd absolutely love you." Peyton coxed.

Haley smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I'd really like that."

"How do you like Tree Hill so far?" Lucas asked.

"It's really nice. I love small towns," she beamed.  
"Where're you from?"

"I grew up in a small town myself actually. It's just outside of Palo Alto, California."

Before Lucas and Peyton could ask her more questions, Nathan appeared holding a bottle of beer and a wine glass.

"Hey, I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you a Cabernet." He said, saddling in beside Haley, handing her the glass.

She smiled gratefully, wanting to kiss him but knowing she couldn't. "Thank you."

He stared at her, unable to look away from her dazzling, beaming smile. She was beautiful.

The two were lost in each other's eyes, unaware of other eyes staring at them.

"So, were you talking about me?" He asked with a jovial grin.

"Yes, nothing but horrible things," she laughed.

"Yeah, I was just telling Haley about the time you shit yourself when you were twelve." Lucas chuckled.

"What!?" Nathan's eyes narrowed at his brother, "Come on, man."

"I'm just kidding, I didn't tell her but now she knows."

"I don't even want to know," Haley shook her head, laughing.

"You suck as brother, you know that?" Nathan teased, sticking his tongue out at Lucas.

Peyton and Haley laughed at the boy's banter. "I swear, they never grow up."

Just then, the song switched and Haley squealed, "I love this song!"

"Me too. Come on Luke, let's dance." She pulled her husband up by his arm and dragged him - much to his chagrin - onto the dancefloor.

Haley looked at Nathan almost pleadingly.

He groaned silently and stood up, "I don't do this, but I'll make the exception for you, James."

"Oh why thank you, Mr. Scott."

She placed her hand in his and he lead her to the dance floor. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her to which she was forever thankful about. The two danced closely, but kept their hands (mostly) to themselves in fear of being caught. When a slow song came on, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently. She hid her face in his chest, inhaling his strong scent.

"I forgot to tell you how proud of you I was tonight," Haley mumbled.

Nathan looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"The Ravens won because of your great coaching. I saw you out there. You were great."

Nathan shrugged, "Eh, I did nothing. It was all the players."

Haley pulled her head from his chest and stared into his blue eyes, "You did everything. Those boys need guidance and motivation - and you're the one who does that. Don't sell yourself short, Nathan. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am."

Nathan smiled, feeling his heart rate increase exponentially. "Thank you Hales. That means a lot to me."

She smiled, squeezing his waist. Happy.

It was a rare emotion for both of them, but neither wanted the moment to slip away.

* * *

 **Sorry I suck at ending chapters. I could have kept going but I decided to split it. Next chapter will be Nathan taking Haley around Tree Hill, and we'll learn a little bit more about his dark past. I hope to get another update in before the end of the month. I'm also working on a new update for "Path We Follow"**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize in advance; this chapter sucks. I wanted to write more, but I wasn't feeling it and just gave up. I need to move on with this story so I'm posting this as a filler. Thanks for reading.**

"Alright, so welcome to Tree Hill."

Nathan strolled through the quiet, early morning streets of his home town, eagerly pointing out certain aspects to Haley.

Luckily, no one had noticed her—partially because it was 6 am on a Saturday and nobody in their right mind was up that early, and for those who were, they didn't seem to notice because Haley had her hair pulled under one of Nathan's baseball hats, along with her sunglasses. It was honestly hard to recognize her.

She was even as bold enough to lace her fingers through his when nobody was around.

"It's so beautiful, babe." She gushed excitedly, squeezing his palm, causing his grin to expand. "I love small towns!"

Nathan watched her wide brown eyes absorb the stillness of his town, gushing over every little detail. To Nathan, it was just a sleepy town with a few nice views, but to Haley, it was almost magical.

"I love this little dock." She continued her rant, stopping so she could run her fingers over a small wooden table overlooking the water, where the sun was currently rising, just peaking over the horizon.

"It is pretty beautiful, huh?" His eyes never once strayed from her form.

Feeling his gaze, she blushed, turning her eyes from the water to look at his grinning face.

"You're so cheesy."

"I only speak the truth." Nathan smirked.

Haley hid her blush behind the palms of her hands and took a seat at the wooden bench, where Nathan soon followed across from her.

"So, besides the incident with Alex, have you enjoyed your time here?"

She giggled, "Very much so. It has been really great getting to know your friends, and where you grew up. I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow already."

Nathan's eager grin dissipated, sinking to a sorry frown. "I know. Do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so."

He collapsed with a dramatic sigh, "This sucks. I'm going to really miss you, Hales."

She reached across the table and gently grabbed his hand, stroking the calloused skin softly. "I'm going to miss you, too. More than you'll know."

"When can we see each other again? This whole flying back and forth thing really isn't fair for you."

"Good thing I'm rich," Haley joked, attempting to lighten his somber mood. "No, but really, it's fine. We'll figure something out, but in the mean time, quit being so down! I still have an entire day left here, so let's make the most of it."

Nathan nodded, instantly brightening at the presence of her glowing smile. "Ok, you're right."  
Mockingly, he flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know."

Scoffing playfully, Nathan chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Hungry for you," she teased, with a seductive smirk.

"I'm serious," his grin saying quite the opposite, "You want something to eat? We can go to Karen's Cafe. Lucas' mom owns it and I kinda want you to meet her."

Haley nearly became breathless at his request. She'd been hoping he'd take her there. "Seriously?"

Nathan nodded slowly, wondering why her eyes started to light up again. "Yeah, she has the best food. We can go somewhere else if you-"

"No! I mean, yes. I want to go!"

Standing up, he held out his hand, pulling Haley up gently. "Ok, then. Let's go."

The couple held hands on their short journey to Karen's, no longer concerned if people noticed them. In fact, Haley was courageous enough to press a light kiss on Nathan's stubble lined cheek.

"Thank you for this nice weekend, Nathan."

He looked into her warm, melted chocolate brown eyes and grinned, feeling his heart start to race. "Anytime, James. Anytime."

She smiled bashfully, squeezing his hand before stopping in front of the green door for Karen's Cafe.

"Here we are," Nathan announced, holding the door open for her.

"This is so cute!" Haley couldn't help but gush when she stepped inside the small, rustic cafe.

Immediately, Karen noticed Nathan and the gorgeous woman beside him, and rushed over.

"Nathan, hi! I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Uh, yeah, I wanted you to meet someone." He grinned nervously, glancing at Haley who was still smiling.

Karen turned toward the petite woman and smiled politely.

"Karen, this is Haley James. Hales, this is Karen. She's kind of become my surrogate mother."

Haley held out her hand, expecting Karen to shake it, but instead, she was shocked when the older woman wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." Karen gushed.

Blushing, Haley nodded. "You too, uh, Miss-"

"None of that. It's Karen," She warned playfully.

"Karen, okay. It's nice to meet you."

Karen beamed excitedly at Nathan. The whites of her eyes sparkling with approval. Their silent gaze spoke with gratitude.

"Would you like to sit? Everything's on the house."

"Oh no, Karen, that's not necessary-," Haley began to protest, but was cut off with Karen's shaking of her head.

"Nonsense. It's not everyday Nathan brings a girl here, especially not one as beautiful as you. Please, sit. Order anything."

Haley felt the scorching heat emanate from the skin below her cheeks. "Thank you."

Nathan nodded his silent gratitude, placing the palm of his hand on Haley's lower back to lead her to a corner, private booth. He knew the cafe would start to get busy, and didn't want his morning to be ruined with fans approaching his girlfriend.

As if sensing his thoughts, Haley quickly brought the hand of his she was holding and kissed the top of it.

He blushed softly, a common occurrence whenever Haley's lips touched his skin.

"So what can I get for you?" Karen asked, handing Haley a menu.

"What do you recommend?" Haley asked, turning towards her boyfriend.

"The chocolate chip pancakes," he grinned childishly.

She giggled, "Okay the chocolate chip pancakes it is, then."

"Oh, and a side of hash browns, please." Nathan added.

"Comin' right up." Karen winked before walking away, leaving the couple alone.

"She's great, Nathan." Haley commended, leaning across the table and once again, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah, she is. I don't know what I'd do without her these past few years."

Haley nodded silently, wondering whether she should bring up the topic they've been avoiding. "Um, Lucas mentioned something last night and I couldn't help but wonder what happened with your parents."

Nathan visibly blanched, freezing in his spot. This wasn't something he was ready to talk about.

"We just… we don't talk anymore."

"Oh." Haley tried not to look disappointed but Nathan saw it in the way her eyes dropped from his.

"Look, Hales, I don't want to keep anything from you, it's just… I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'm sorry."

Haley nodded, smiling in understanding. "That's okay. I won't force you. I just feel like I don't really know about your past. It's been great getting to know you in the present, but I want to know about your childhood and basketball and-"

Nathan cleared his throat before sighing heavily. "The person I was in the past is not someone I'm proud of. I don't want you to know about him, because I'm not that guy anymore."

"I know you're not, Nathan. But I want to know all versions of you. I can't help but think maybe you're holding back on me." She spoke sadly, and Nathan wanted to hit himself. He'd never want to make her feel upset.

"It's not like that." He said softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'm not- okay, maybe I am holding back a little but I don't want to scare you away. I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever."

Haley blushed as she subconsciously slid a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "Neither have I."

"I promise when I'm ready we'll talk more about it. Okay?"

He looked into her eyes for conformation and breathed with relief when she seemed to be okay.

Haley nodded, "Okay. I understand. But Nathan, I want you to know you can never scare me away. I'm here. I promise. I'm in this one hundred percent. You're going to have to try really, really hard to get rid of me now."

A playful smirk tugged at his lips, happy that the conversation became less intense. "Good thing I don't plan on it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. I lost sight of this story for a bit and I didn't want to force anything. I really needed to sit down and focus when I had time to decide where this was headed.**

 **This is kinda short, but something big is about to happen so it had to kind of set the stage. Thanks for reading!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The obnoxious sound of a ringing phone blared through the darkness of Nathan's room. Groaning, he turned over in bed and fumbled clumsily for the offending object. With eyes still closed, he somehow managed to grab it and click answer.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Recognizing her silky voice, Nathan's eyes popped open and he adjusted himself so he was now sitting up — wide awake.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm glad to hear your voice."

Haley smiled into the phone. She kept forgetting the time difference. It was only ten in L.A, but one in the morning in North Carolina. The long distance relationship was new to both of them, and while it was increasingly challenging, it was completely worth it - as illustrated by both the beaming smiles on their lips.

"How was your day?"

"Good," Nathan said while stretching slightly. "I missed you though."

"I missed you, too." And she did. It seemed like most of her time was spent thinking of him… yearning for him. Had it really only been a week since they last saw each other?

"How'd the meeting go with your label?" She heard him ask.

Haley sank into her couch pressed up against the window. One of the reasons she bought this apartment was for the view of the city lights. They looked like a million little stars she could reach for. But now, as she looked out into the streets of L.A, all she felt was loneliness.

"Not so great. We haven't agreed on any terms for the new contract yet and it's really stressing me out. I can't record anything until this gets finished."

"What's the problem? Maybe my friend Clay can help you out. He's good with contracts."

Haley smiled at the sincerity in his voice, "They want me to sign with them for another four years which means two more years of touring, and I don't think I'm ready to do that again. I just finished an eight month tour. I need a break."  
"And what is it that you want for the contract?"

"I don't know anymore. They basically own me right now, and own all of my songs. I don't like having that type of hold over me, you know?"

Nathan sighed softly. He knew how stressed Haley was about this. All he wanted was for her to crawl into his bed so he could hold her, letting both their worries disappear. "Can you leave? Find a new label."  
"I could, but that's a lot of work. Plus, usually labels come to the artists, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry Hales. I wish I could do something. I wish I could be there for you."

She blinked, hoping the shiny coat of tears wouldn't fall from her eyes. "It's okay."

"When can I see you again?"

Haley bit her lip, "I don't know. I wish I could come visit again but the next two weeks are completely booked for me. I have a photoshoot lined up the next three days and then I have a bunch of meetings with the record company."

Nathan nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. He also knew she couldn't see the frustration seeping into his features. "What if I visit you?"

"In L.A?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yeah. The schools are off next week for Spring Break. I can maybe visit. If you want."

Her heart started thumping, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I need to see you. If we're going to make this work, we have to try to see each other as much as we possibly can. Plus, I kinda really need to kiss you."

Haley felt her cheeks flush a hot red heat. "I would love if you could come. I kinda really need you to kiss me, too."

"Great, then it's settled. I'll book a flight tomorrow." His smirk widened at the prospect of holding her in his arms.

"That just made my heart race. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, Hales."

"Ooh! I can give you a tour, like you did in Tree Hill!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Nathan scratched his head nervously, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want us to get caught. I'm sure there are a ton of paparazzi around."

"Don't worry about that. I have my ways around them."

"Okay," he said uneasily, "Well, I should probably get back to sleep but I'll call you tomorrow once I settle everything."

"Sounds good. Sleep tight, Nathan."

"You too, angel. I'll see you in my dreams," he said, fighting off a chuckle.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes but giggled despite herself. "And I'll see you in mine."

"Bye."

"Night."

Nathan then clicked off his phone, placing it back on his night stand before falling back under his sheets and drifting off into a dream that very well included Haley in it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nathan got to New Brunswick airport far earlier than he needed to be, but he simply couldn't calm his excited nerves. He couldn't even sit in the terminal without his leg bouncing up and down. So, to calm down, he found himself in one of the mini-stores across from his gate. He decided to buy something for Haley and surprise her with it.

A tiny teddy bear with an "I love North Carolina" t-shirt caught his eye, and he knew Haley would love it. He also picked up a pack of gum, and while waiting in the short line, a magazine stood out to him.

Nathan couldn't help but widen his blue eyes when he saw Haley on the front cover of some trashy Tabloid, with the caption "Who's Got America's Sweetheart, Haley James' Heart?"

It wasn't even the words that made his eyes nearly pop out of his head, but the photo of her. It must have been during one of her recent photoshoots because he surely had never seen that image of her. She was posed seductively, her fingers posed over her pouty lips, and the edge of her tongue was showing. But what made it even more 'seductive' was the fact she was only wearing a white button-down shirt, with a black lacy bra peeking through the popped buttons, exposing her ample cleavage.

Nathan stared at it far longer that he should have, and he nearly swallowed his tongue.

He only looked away when the teenage kid at the register cleared his throat. "Do you want the magazine, too, sir?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Nathan spoke, still in a haze. He was never one to buy those girly gossip magazines, but how could he not buy it when his girlfriend was on the damn cover looking like that?

"Haley James is hot as hell, huh?" The pimpled teen smirked when he scanned the magazine.

Nathan wanted to glare, but he couldn't disagree. Haley was hot. It just irked him that the rest of America knew it, too.

"Damn," the kid wouldn't look away from the cover. "She's got some rack, too."

Nathan wanted to reach out and snatch the magazine from the punk.

"Whoever gets to date her is one lucky son-of-a-bitch. Last I heard she was dating that dude Chris Keller. Too bad girls her this won't ever acknowledge guys like us, huh?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed. This punk must have a death wish, he thought.

"Word of advice," the teen continued, "if you're gonna, you know, use that picture, make sure you rip it off the rest of the magazine so the pages don't get sticky."

Nathan inhaled sharply. Great, so now little porn freaks get off on pictures of his girlfriend? He was not happy.

The kid smiled awkwardly then rang up the teddy bear and pack of gum. "Your total is $14.28, sir."

Nathan mumbled an unintelligible 'thank you,' handed the punk a twenty dollar bill, and roughly grabbed the bag from him.

"Have a safe flight!" The kid called out, but Nathan ignored him and couldn't wait to get out of there. He wanted to be proud of Haley, and he was. She looked amazing on that cover and she was up for two Grammy awards, but it was times like these when he was reminded of how he was basically a nobody from Tree Hill, dating a woman on magazine covers that every guy fantasized about.

He was lucky, he knew that, but was he really worthy?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The six-hour flight went fairly quickly. Nathan had flipped through the magazine, and much to his surprise, he kind of enjoyed it. Luckily, the article about Haley didn't reveal anything about their relationship, just certain speculations that she might be seeing someone based on her flippant responses. Mostly, it covered her career and previous tour. Nathan was fairly amused by it. He saw a few wandering male eyes gaze towards the cover and Nathan smirked smugly. He wanted to tell everyone she was his girlfriend, but obviously knew better than to do so. The last thing either of them needed right now was for someone to find out about their relationship.

He listened to a few of Haley's songs he had recently downloaded on his phone, then watched a movie that was playing on the plane's seat television.

Within no time, the plane had landed at LAX and Nathan practically ran to the baggage claim, where Haley was waiting patiently in disguise.

Dropping his bag, Nathan smirked, running into her open arms.

"Hi," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hi," she smiled giddily, hugging him tightly.

The two stood wrapped up in the middle of a bustling airport, snuggled into a tight embrace.

Haley nuzzled her face within Nathan's neck, blocking herself from the public eye. But it was too late. She was already seen.

As Nathan captured her lips in a passionate kiss, a paparazzi hidden in the corner snapped a picture without their knowledge.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. It seems I'm only able to write when I'm procrastinating from school work, lol. With that said, I'm still quite busy as my senior year of college just started. I promise I'll be better with updating this though. I really love this story. It actually won't be that long- I'm thinking about 5 more chapters so I need to finish it. Expect something maybe every few weeks. Plus, I always randomly write naley song fics, so be on the lookout for those as well!**

 **Anyway, I know it's been a while so if you need a refresher, be sure to re-read the last chapter.**

 ** _Warning:_** **this chapter contains M-rated material so if you don't like that stuff, skip it! I'm not too good at the smut thing but I gave it my best shot because an important scene needed to happen to help characterize Nathan. Some of you might think he's a little OOC and that's done on purpose. I try to let my writing do the talking but sometimes people misinterpret things, and I have a feeling some of you might not like the way Nathan acts— but remember, he's nervous. He's dating a celebrity. It would be unrealistic if he didn't have any insecurities. Plus, I like writing nervous Nathan. He won't be like that all the time though. With that said, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think please :)**

. . . . .

"No offense, Hales, but aren't rockstars supposed to live in like, Mansions?"

Haley laughed softly as she watched her boyfriend gesture around the kitchen of her quaint Spanish-style home on the cusp of Beverly Hills. Despite its small size— well, small compared to the monstrosities on the surrounding street— it certainly cost more than a few pretty pennies. She was a Grammy-award winning artist, after all. But yes, the house was probably not what was expected of an A-list celebrity; precisely one of the reasons Haley was first drawn to it. The paparazzi seldom followed her here.

"I live alone. I don't need a huge house. I've got my bedroom and the music studio. It's all I really need," she explained with a slight shrug while absent-mindedly fiddling with his fingers that were wrapped around hers.

"Oh, well I'm definitely interested in the bedroom. Care to show me that next?" Nathan's smirk exploded on his lips, chuckling at Haley's predictable blush igniting her cheeks. They had just gotten back from the airport, still completely clueless about the photographer who had seen them, and had no idea about the media frenzy that was about to explode. Instead, the couple blissfully swept away in their little bubble and arrived at Haley's house where she was now giving Nathan the grand-tour.

"The bedroom? Why would you be interested in that?" She feigned innocence but the silent and stealthy grin pulling at her lips suggested anything but.

He laughed then pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. Haley's hands instantly wrapped around Nathan's neck, needing to draw him closer. Being apart from him for so long was utterly miserable. The hours felt like years, yet now that they were intertwined, time ceased to exist. It was just the two of them with nothing but their heavy breaths and swollen lips.

Reluctantly, Nathan untangled his tongue from hers and simply smiled. "The place is great, Hales. Plus, it's got one hell of a view."

She glanced towards the sliding glass doors where the hills of Hollywood were in the faded distance; a beautiful backdrop for her built-in pool and patio set. Though, when she glanced at Nathan, he was not staring at the glass like she expected, but rather, gazing deeply at her as if she were the only star in the night sky. The blush on her cheeks deepened to a darker shade of red.

"You really like it?"

Nathan nodded, "I do. I guess I was just expecting it to be a bit bigger. I mean, if it were up to me, I'd be in a mansion with like a gazillion rooms."

She shrugged again, "Maybe one day. I always figured I'd get a bigger house when I had a family, but for right now this suits me comfortably."

He felt his lips suddenly dry, "Do you want one of those? A family, I mean."

"Oh," Haley smiled shyly, shifting her gaze from his blue stare. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I come from a big family so it has always kind of been a dream of mine since I was little. You know, fall in love, get married, have a few kids. That kind of thing."

She felt his arms tighten around her waist. "What about you?" Her eyes found his again, causing her heart to pound harder, anticipating his answer.

"I never used to," he admitted quietly. "Growing up with my parents was … difficult, to say the least. They were constantly fighting and it screwed me up. I felt like I needed to constantly compete for their attention which meant getting into trouble. I never had a good example of what it was like to be in love and be a real family so I never let myself think about it. But when I got older and when I watched Lucas and Peyton get married and have Sawyer, a part of me got jealous and I guess that's when I realized I wanted a family, too."

Haley gently cusped his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, "for what it's worth, you deserve that— especially if it's something you want. Don't let fear stop you."

Nathan exhaled a deep breath, "thanks, Hales."

"You're welcome," she whispered, "and hey, thanks for sharing that. I know it must be hard for you to talk about your past but I appreciate it."

"I wish I could just open up and tell you everything but I've never been good at expressing myself."

"Baby steps," Haley encouraged with another soft kiss.

"Thanks— and listen, I'm sorry if I freaked you out." He mumbled.

Her eyebrows furrowed with perplexity, "why would you freak me out?"

"By asking if you wanted a family. I know we haven't been together very long, and I wasn't trying to imply anything, I was just curious."

Haley laughed, "you didn't freak me out. I know it was just a question, but I'm glad we're both on the same page."

"Me too," Nathan's grin doubled in size before bending down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. There was no steady or slow momentum; their tongues immediately sought solstice with one another and Haley let out a breathless moan. His wandering hands soon fell south of her waist, cupping the firm roundness of her behind.

"Where are we going?" He momentarily halted the kiss when he felt Haley slowly begin to walk backwards and out of the kitchen.

"I thought I'd show you the bedroom now," her voice was husky, and even though Nathan had his nose now buried in the crux of her neck, he knew she was blushing again. The redness of her skin practically melted at the touch of his lips.

"O-okay," he silently cursed himself for sounding like a teenage boy on the edge of puberty; his voice raising to an octave he wasn't even aware of until now.

Haley released a flirtatious giggle, hastily pulling Nathan by the collar of his plaid shirt. She wasn't extremely experienced when it came to the bedroom— only having two previous partners— but she knew one thing was for certain; she wanted Nathan ever since that night in the hotel room. There was nothing stopping her now.

Once they arrived at the end of the hall, Haley all but kicked the door open, never once breaking her lips from Nathan's. Next thing they knew, Nathan's shirt was on the floor and Haley's was a mere second away from joining it.

"I want you," she whispered, nibbling on the outer shell of his ear. A row of shivers crawled his spine, sending a jolt of heat straight to his core.

Nathan was laying on his back, watching intently as Haley straddled his waist, running her fingers over the defined lines of his abdominal muscles. He imagined the feeling was equivalent to what an addict experienced at the climax of their strongest high. Nothing had ever felt better. Haley freakin' James was dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and matching underwear and sitting right on top of him. No dream or piece of art had ever— would ever— compare to the sight that was before him. A sheen layer of sweat dotted the perimeter of his forehead and all she was doing was peppering kisses along his chest.

"You okay, Nathan?" Haley felt his body rigid— and not the part she was hoping to come in contact with.

He gulped, a stab of diesel lit his nerves on fire. Why the hell was he suddenly acting like a shy virgin? He'd had a pretty colorful background when it came to women, something he wasn't very proud of, and yet, never had he been unable to rise to the occasion . . . literally. His mind and groin seemed to be in miscommunication with each other, because he knew he was turned on, hell, he felt himself practically shuddering with lust, but he tensed when nothing was happening down there. Mortification was a gross understatement.

"I- uh - um …"

Haley knit her eyebrows together and frowned. He seemed to be into it, but he was acting like a bucket of ice had just been poured on them.

Shifting uncomfortably, Nathan tried everything in his power to prepare himself for what he wanted more than anything in the world. Instead of answering her, he reached out and began fondling with the trim of her bra.

"You're so beautiful, Haley James." Again, his voice was shaking in time with the erratic beating of his heart. He hated himself more in that moment.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby? We don't have to do this if you're not ready," she blushed after realizing how much of a nympho she was acting. He'd been in town for less than an hour and she already was ripping his clothes off. Then again, she couldn't really blame herself. Nathan Scott was sexier than the actors featured in any magazine's 50 hottest men.

"I'm fine," he shook his head and licked his all too try lips. He couldn't think about the pressure he suddenly felt to preform. Bringing his eyes back to her chest, he smiled. His girl was well endowed— unfortunately, every damn man in America must've known that from her recent photoshoot. Of course, the images were hardly indecent or explicit, but they displayed enough to know she had one heck of a body. Nathan gulped again, remembering how hard he got on the plane when he first flipped through the magazine. It was actually embarrassing just how quickly it happened. He was often able to control himself, but one look at Haley's unbuttoned shirt had him spiraling back to middle school— the days where he'd get hard just by thinking about breasts. It was a painful plane ride to say the least; which is why it was unbelievably frustrating that he couldn't get it up when the real life sight was merely inches away from his face. He groaned loudly. It seemed as though every part of him was turned on except for the one organ he needed. What was wrong with him?

Reaching down, Haley gave him a seductive smirk and snaked her hand below his waist line. The smirk soon faded, however, when she was met with limp flesh.

Nathan let out another loud sigh, "I'm sorry, Hales. I - I don't know what's going on. This has never happened before."

"Just relax," she leaned down again and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "it's fine."

It's not fine! He wanted to scream. The world's most sexy woman was ready and willing and he couldn't even get it up! How pathetic was that?

"Now, kiss me," she encouraged and continued the journey of her wandering hands. Nathan felt himself begin to relax into the mattress and think solely about the feel of her lips against his. The familiar twitch in his stomach vibrated through the rest of his body, but still, nothing happened.

That didn't stop his hands from exploring her now exposed chest; and the real thing was more amazing than he pictured. The sound of Haley's heavy breathing resounded through the room as he desperately tried to live in the moment and enjoy the way she felt in his palms— but all he could think about was the fact that he was still as limp as a blade of grass.

"Fuck!" He finally tore himself away and sat up dejectedly, leaving Haley both breathless and confused. "God, Haley, I'm so sorry."

She sat up and tentatively pulled his shirt over her head, leaving a few of the buttons undone. "Hey, it's okay. It happens. Let's just take it easy for right now. I don't want to pressure you."

Nathan hung his head and stared at his bare feet, "you're not pressuring me. Trust me. I want this. I want you more than anything but I don't know what's wrong with me. I swear this never happened before."

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and began massaging the tense muscles. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, alright? No pressure."

He knew she was trying to be positive but he still couldn't help but feel like the biggest loser on the planet. Any guy would have killed to be in his position and he fucking blew it.

"I know but Hales, I don't want you to think I'm not attracted to you or something because believe me baby, I am. It's just- as cheesy as this sound, I've never been with anyone as beautiful as you. I guess I'm just really nervous or something."

She gave him a reassuring smile and placed a kiss below his ear, "you're so cute."

He scoffed, "I don't want to be cute. I want to give you pleasure. You have no idea how good you make me feel and I just want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I care about you."

"We don't have to have sex for you to show me that, Nathan," she said softly. "I already know you care about me. You've been so amazing."

His fists balled beside him angrily, "I just still can't believe this," he muttered.

"Stop beating yourself up," Haley fell back onto the bed and grabbed his hand soothingly. "Come on, let's just lay together."

He shook his head and found himself crawling back underneath the covers— a look of pure determination suddenly etched over his face; Haley didn't see it though and simply assumed he was hiding.

"Nathan," she called out, "please don't be upset — OH!" Her voice shrieked with pleasant surprise when she felt his tongue starting to trace along the edge of her damp panties. Immediately, her fingers clenched the bedsheets beside her and she nearly writhed in ecstasy. "Don't stop."

He smirked and nibbled lightly at the flesh between her public bone and thigh, placing butterfly kisses along the skin until his mouth came in contact with her center. He may not have been able to actively partake in sex, but this was just as good— if not better. He didn't need to get off to feel satisfied; he just wanted Haley to feel as much pleasure as possible and luckily, his tongue was able to accomplish the job.

Nathan's anger and embarrassment soon faded in time as Haley's moans grew louder and louder. It was a good thing she didn't really have neighbors because they definitely would've heard her.

"Oh, Nathan!" She chanted, feeling the hot tip of his tongue curl around her dripping lips. One of her hands reached below the sheet and gripped at his raven black hair, pushing him deeper into her. "Yes!"

He lapped at her eagerly and sucked at her swollen lips; Nathan more than content that she seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm so close, baby," she could barely speak because her breathing was so rapid.

Nathan felt her starting to quiver and pushed the pad of this thumb to her bundle of nerves, finishing with a crescendo. Haley burst with one loud scream and arched her back off of the bed. The stars exploded behind her eyes and all she felt was a rush of bliss.

"Oh my God, Nathan, that was unbelievable."

Nathan popped his head up from underneath the sheet and grinned. "Yeah?"

She smiled shyly, "mhmm. No one's ever done that before."

"Seriously?"

She shook her head, "I've only been with two guys before but it was always about them. I, uh, very rarely reached climax. But you- God, I've never felt that good before. I'm still shaking."

He dropped a kiss on her damp forehead and smiled proudly, "good. That's the way you should feel everyday."

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed again, Nathan Scott. You were able to satisfy me in a way nobody else ever has. That's a pretty big deal. Now I owe you."

Lacing his fingers with hers, Nathan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You don't owe me anything. I just want to be with you, and I just want to make you smile."

Haley giggled, "you are so cheesy."

He laughed along with her, and nearly started choking when his shirt she was wearing slipped, displaying her hardened pink nipple. And just like that, his member grew rigid.

"What?" She asked but didn't need an answer because she soon felt it, and her eyed widened. "Oh, wow. You… uhh … definitely have nothing to be worried about." Another seductive giggle escaped into the air as he pulled his boxers down, revealing the swollen length. The couple spent the rest of the evening exploring each other and hiding from the rest of the world. Their phones were both off, and neither would know until the morning that news about their relationship had gone public.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long to post, I've had a rough couple of weeks. I'm not really happy with how this turned out but I had to get it up for you guys- hope you like it!

. . . .

Nathan lay blissfully in Haley's bed, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept in his arms. It was unreal, how lucky he felt. In that moment, he couldn't help but want to pinch himself to make sure this was real and not one of the millions of dreams he's had about her since they've met.

But this was as real as it got, and Nathan wasn't going to take a single second for granted.

Feeling Haley start to stir, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled, waiting for her to fully wake.

"Mhmm, hi." Haley smiled when she awoke in Nathan's tight embrace and decided to snuggle further into his shirtless chest. There was simply no other word to describe last night other than magical. Ok, minus the minor mishap in the beginning, the rest of it was truly incredible.

She smiled at the memory.

"Morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing. You're like a big teddy bear. Do you have to go back to Tree Hill? I want you in my bed every night."

Nathan's chuckle turned into a low groan. The proposition was way too tempting. "I wish, Hales. There's no way I'll sleep half as good as I did with you."

She slowly leaned up, palming his cheek, and pressed a long, slow kiss on his neck right below his ear. "I had plans to show you around L.A. today but now I'm thinking we'll have to stay in bed instead."

He released a husky chuckle, "I am totally okay with that."

She giggled before they shared a deep kiss, which was soon rudely interrupted by the shrill sound of Nathan's cellphone ringing.

"Ugh, I thought I shut that off. Sorry, Hales." He reluctantly disentangled his lips from hers and rolled out from under the sheets, ignoring Haley's protests. She bashfully admired his naked form in broad daylight. Her man could seriously be a GQ model.

"What're you staring at?" Nathan grinned cockily as he rooted through his jean pocket for his cellphone.

"You," Haley answered simply. "Turn that phone off and come back here. I'm not done with you yet."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice. Once he grabbed hold of his phone, he fumbled for the off button, only to stop dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of one text message.

"Everything okay?" Haley watched his face fall and nervously grabbed for his t-shirt so she could get out of bed and investigate.

"They found out," he mumbled, still in a daze.

"Who found out what?" She asked, walking over to him.

Nathan dragged a hand through his hair and cursed. "Everyone. We're all over the news."

"What? Seriously?"

He slumped back onto the bed and handed Haley his phone as he pulled on his pair of boxers from off of the ground.

She stared in shock, scrolling through the images Peyton had sent him, along with the text "I can't believe you're dating Haley James and didn't tell me! Sawyer is going to freak out when she sees this!"

"God, someone must have taken these at the airport yesterday." Haley knew it was coming, just not this soon. After living in the public eye for a little over five years, she was used to the paparazzi and media scrutinizing every spec of her life; it felt a lot like living under a microscope. Part of her stopped trying to maintain secrets because they always found their way splashed on the cover of some magazine. She long accepted the invasion of privacy. It came with the job. Maybe she was a little more careless than she should've been, but her relationship with Nathan was bound to leak. There was no going back now.

Nathan abruptly stood up from the bed and began to pace the floor. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Haley's teeth sank into her lower lip. Nathan's panicked state was quite cute; his hair was mussed, sticking up in every direction, and his blue eyes had the same diameter as Jupiter. She stood again and grabbed his hands, "baby, relax. It's going to be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I've lived through this before," she tried to coax him by rubbing his back, "they're probably going to obsess over it for like two days before moving on to something better, and completely forget about us."

Nathan's stomach tightened with utter dread, "but what if this changes things? What if they tear us apart?"

"Stop it," Haley said firmly. "I care about you, so much, Nathan Scott. That's never going to change."

"But-"

Haley sighed, "Look, I won't lie. It might be a little weird in the beginning. People might start taking your picture more and I'm sure the stupid pap's are going to spread rumors, but you have to know that nothing they say or do will change the way I feel about us. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Nathan replied immediately.

"Then that is all that matters, okay? I will be by your side every single step of the way. You have nothing to worry about."

Nathan gave her a half-crescent smile. "Hales, we haven't been together for that long. I don't want this to affect you or you career."

"It's not going to. Besides, they just released pictures of us kissing. I don't even think they have your name. I don't care what people say. You're my boyfriend and if I want to kiss you in an airport, then I'm going to kiss you in an airport. You make me feel so special Nathan. You make me feel carefree again. And you know what? I _want_ to be carefree. I'm so sick and tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm just like everybody else, and being with you makes me feel real again."

Before he could speak, Haley leaned on the tips of her toes and pressed a long, slow kiss on Nathan's lips, hoping to quell any of his own fears.

"Besides," she began again after reluctantly pulling away, "I was going to ask you to be my date to the People's Choice Awards next month, so the public would've found out about you then anyway. I don't mind that they know, unless you're still concerned, because if you are, we can-"

This time, it was Nathan who interrupted Haley and kissed her in the middle of rant. "It would be an honor to go as your date, Haley James. Thank you."

"Of course," she beamed, an infectious smile suddenly breaking out on her lips. "Now, what do you say I show you around Hollywood?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive," Haley grinned. "Only if you want to, though. I know this is all so new to you, and I'll understand if you want to lay-low for a while."

"No, no," he interjected. "You're right. We shouldn't hide. Like you said, we have nothing to worry about. Right?"

. . . .

Nathan and Haley walked hand-in-hand down Hollywood Boulevard, doing their best to ignore the hard stares and shocked glances from people who walked by them. It was unnerving, at first. Nathan was quite popular in high school, and was often used to people staring at him as he walked down the halls - but this was different. He didn't know these people. They were strangers, staring at him and his girlfriend with a mix of awe, jealousy, and even disdain. He heard their hushed whispers, asking who he was and how he got someone like Haley James. It was hard not to wonder the same thing. He was well aware of the fact that he was just another average-Joe, somehow lucky enough to be dating one of the most popular singers in America. Insecurity was a feeling foreign to Nathan. He was the King of his High School, and even Duke University for a while before he got injured his junior year, unable to play basketball at the same level ever again. But even then, he never felt out of place as he did right now. Haley was beautiful, talented, kindhearted, and so far out of his league- hell, they weren't even playing the same sport. He knew he didn't deserve her, not for a second, and now that the public was involved, they'd know, too. Soon enough, Haley would realize she deserved more than a washed-up gym teacher from bo-dunk North Carolina. She deserved an actor or musician, or an athlete who made it to the pro's. Nathan was running out of things he could offer her, and that scared the hell out of him. Because as each day passed, the harder he fell for her; there was no way he'd ever get up from the ground now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haley looked up at her boyfriend after noticing his eerie silence.

Nathan was pulled from his thoughts and glanced at Haley, ignoring the group of tourists a few feet ahead of them who were obviously taking pictures on their phones.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She whispered, "Because we can always go back."

He nodded, "it's okay. I think I'm just hungry. Why don't we grab lunch somewhere."

Her smile brightened, "Oh, good idea. I know just the place!"

Nathan's doubts were pushed to the back of his mind, replaced by adoration at Haley's eagerness. The staring slowly stopped phasing him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Haley either. She was radiant, gleeful, almost childlike as she nearly skipped down the street, her hand still attached to his, ignoring the calls from fans walking by. As far as she was concerned, she and Nathan were the only two people in the world.

Of course, that didn't last long at all because as soon as they got to the restaurant, the paparazzi bombarded the couple. The only seating left was outside on the patio, where the paparazzi had a direct line of sight. In fact, the only thing separating them was a thin knotted rope.

"Haley! Haley! Over here!" One paparazzi called out, leaving her no choice but to turn in her seat. She hoped if she answered a few questions they'd leave them alone afterwards.

"Hi," she waved softly.

"Who's the guy?" A mass of reporters suddenly huddled around them as if they were seagulls and Nathan and Haley were scraps of food.

"This is my boyfriend, Nathan."

Nathan and Haley shared a discreet look from across the table.

"How'd you meet?"

"At one of my concerts," Haley revealed.

"What do you do, Nathan? Where are you from?"

"I think that's enough for now, thank you." She dismissed quickly as a photographer got a little too close to their table.

"Can we just get one more picture of you guys together?"

Nathan didn't know what to say so he simply remained quiet, that and, he was afraid he'd say something wrong.

"Hey, aren't you Nathan Scott? You played for Duke back in 2008!"

Shit, Nathan thought. He wanted to remain a secret. Now people were going to start digging up his past and speculating things- exactly what he was afraid would happen. Haley didn't deserve that.

"You played for Duke?" Haley questioned softly, "I didn't know that."

"Uh, yeah." Nathan mumbled.

"It's a shame you got injured so badly in that accident. You could've gone pro." The paparazzi commented. "What're you up to these days? Must be something pretty big to get a girl like Haley."

Haley turned closer towards Nathan and studied the look of anguish on his face. She reached out and tried to console him by gently squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

He shrugged, "it's okay."

Maybe if he said it enough, he too, would start to believe it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to get up, but thanks for waiting. Your feedback has been wonderful!**

 **I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out, it pretty much wrote itself today. It's also dedicated to othfangirl (happy birthday!) and missmelsie who helped with this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it ! :)**

. . . .

"For the last time, please stop calling me!"

Nathan all but growled into his cellphone, overcome with a sudden urge to chuck it across the office so it'd smash into a million little pieces. He'd been back in Tree Hill for over a week, but the reporters still hadn't stop harassing him. He thought by now the buzz about his and Haley's relationship would've ceased, but no such luck. If anything, the news was spreading faster, especially in a little town like Tree Hill. He couldn't go anywhere without someone coming up to him and asking him about Haley.

Just yesterday he ran into the supermarket to buy some more beer, and somehow ended up with a throng of people surrounding him to take pictures while asking way too personal questions about their relationship. He was pretty sure he heard one guy ask what Haley's bra size was. It was safe to say he ran out of the store faster than a bat out of hell— with the beer long forgotten at the register.

Nathan just wasn't used to the attention. When he was a kid, he thrived on it; looking back now, he didn't know why. Nothing was worse than having your privacy invaded. The truth was, after his accident in college, Nathan didn't want to be known anymore. He learned to love his privacy. He was grateful for it. He knew things would've been different if he had made it to the NBA, but a part of him was glad he wasn't a celebrity. Especially after the way he had been treated for the past week.

Sure, people started giving him free things— like the stewardess on the plane ride home acted as if he was the freakin' President, and poured him whiskey after whiskey, free of charge.

But the incessant phone calls and people taking pictures of him running in the park? It was incredibly annoying. Before news got out about the relationship, no one even cast a mere eye on him. Okay, maybe a few women would stare at him as he ran without a shirt, but he paid no mind to that. It's not like they'd whip their phones out and start taking pictures. Nothing about running in the park was extraordinary; people did it every single day. Just because he was dating a celebrity didn't mean everything he suddenly did was some spectacular event— but the people in Tree Hill would argue otherwise. They started acting as if he was the one with the 3 time Grammy Awards and triple platinum album.

Nathan could only hope it would stop soon, because he was starting to wonder how much more of the publicity he could take. If Haley were with him, it'd be a different story, but braving the media storm without her was terrifying. It didn't help that she was on the other side of the country and he missed her like hell.

"Jeeze, Nathan, if you didn't want to talk to me you could've just not answered."

Nathan fell back into his chair and cursed under his breath when he heard Haley's soft voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought it was another reporter. They haven't stopped calling."

Haley's heart broke at the sound of exhaustion seeping through his tone. She knew this was taking its tole on Nathan.

"They're still that bad, huh? I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "it could be worse," he placated. "How're you holding up, beautiful?"

Haley blushed. Nathan's sincerity always melted her heart. "I'm great, actually. I was just calling to tell you my interview on Access Hollywood will be on tonight if you wanted to watch it."

Despite the stress wound around Nathan's muscles, he smiled and started to relax into the chair. He was so proud of his girl. She was his strength through all of this.

"Of course I'll watch it. What time does it come on?"

"Seven, your time. Practice ends at five right?"

Nathan glanced at the clock above the door. It was 3:00, and he had to start coaching practice soon. "Yeah, we have a game tomorrow night."

"Tell them good luck from me." Haley cheered giddily, "Go Ravens!"

A chuckle released from his lips. Haley was adorable. "Will do. I should probably go though. The sooner I start, the sooner I can get home and watch you. I miss you so much."

Haley heard him sigh into the phone. She understood his pain. Long distance really sucked, and neither knew when they'd see each other next. Her contract with the record label was still in limbo and Brooke had signed her up for a ton of press stuff, including the interview on Access Hollywood. Nathan couldn't exactly up and leave the team when it was almost play-off season, so it wasn't looking likely they'd have time to meet-up soon. The thought pulled at her heart. She just wanted his arms around her forever.

"I miss you, too. More than you know, Nathan Scott."

"I'll call you tonight after the show, okay?"

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it. Bye, babe."

"Bye, Hales." Nathan reluctantly clicked the 'end' button and decided to shut his phone off. He had no one else he wanted to hear from, and if the press kept calling, maybe they'd finally get the hint once they reached his voicemail.

Grabbing his whistle and playbook off of his desk, Nathan stood up and stretched before making his way out to the gym, where the players had already started warming-up thanks to Lucas.

"Hey Nate! You're late. Maybe I should make you do suicides," Lucas quipped teasingly. They had a strict rule that if any player showed up late to practice, he'd have to sprint across the gym. "Sorry, I had a phone call."

The blonde Scott brother smirked. Nathan's dopey smile was a dead giveaway as to who was on the phone. "How is she?"

Nathan didn't even try to deny it. "Better than I am, that's for sure," he mumbled.

Lucas pat his brother on the back, "sorry, man. Press still hounding you?"

"Yeah, but honestly, the worst part is the people in town. I can't go anywhere without someone telling me how lucky I am or questioning how I got Haley."

"Don't pay attention to them, man. They're just jealous. I saw the way she looks at you. That girl's a goner."

Nathan tried to cover his giddy smile with the palm of his hand, "I'm pretty far gone on her, too, Luke. That's the only thing getting me through this craziness— the way I feel about her."

Lucas playfully nudged his half-brother in the ribs. He'd never seen Nathan this . . . well, giddy. Yeah, he was freakin' out about being in the public eye, but behind his insecurity, was a guy who was completely gushed out on a gorgeous woman. Nathan was never in a serious relationship— hell, for the past few years he barely dated, so it was about time he found someone worth smiling about.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Nathan smirked, and turned upon hearing a squeaky little voice.

"Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer, who was busy playing basketball with the team, finally noticed her uncle and ran straight towards him.

He immediately bent down with open arms, "hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

Sawyer wrapped her tiny arms around Nathan and gave him a cheeky smile. "'Nuthin'. Quentin was showing me how to slam dunk."

Nathan laughed, "nice. Pretty soon you'll be good enough to play on the team."

Sawyer gave him a toothy grin, then looked around the gym. "Where's Haley?"

"Uh, she's in California. Why do you ask?"

"Mommy said you're her boyfriend! That's so cool! Haley James, is like, the coolest girl in the whole world. She's famous!" Her green eyes were wide with excitement.

Nathan sighed, "not you too, Sawyer."

His niece continued talking, babbling about how great Haley was— as if he didn't already know.

Lucas watched and cringed, "I'm so sorry, Nate. Peyton hasn't stopped talking about it since she saw the pictures, and Sawyer somehow caught a glimpse."

"Haley's just like everyone else," Nathan stated.

That was part of the problem; people acted like she invented air. Yeah, she's amazing, and talented, and drop dead beautiful, but at the end of the day, she's still human. He understood why people idolized her, and he couldn't have asked for Sawyer to have a better role model, but so many people only saw her as a celebrity— as if that was the only thing to see. But Nathan saw beyond the celebrity stats; he saw a perfectly imperfect woman whose favorite food wasn't caviar, but macaroni and cheese. He saw beyond the glitz and glam, and appreciated the woman who preferred wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt, laying under a tree on a bright Sunday afternoon. Haley confessed to him that she just wanted to be like everyone else, and that being with him made her feel like that, but he was starting to feel like the opposite. He was starting to feel like he was under the limelight and every move he made was on display. It was incredibly unnerving. His biggest fear was that people would start to only see him as Haley Jame's boyfriend; it was already starting to happen.

"Hey Coach James!" Quentin appeared behind Sawyer with a cocky grin. Since the team found out about their coach's relationship with Haley James, they too haven't stopped rigging him about it.

"Que, what did I say about calling me that? Enough already," Nathan sounded completely exhausted.

"Ohh, somebody's cranky. I guess that's what happens when you can't bang your model girlfriend for weeks on end," Justin, another player on the team piped in.

"What does 'bang' mean, Uncle Natey?"

Nathan's eyes clamped shut with pure frustration.

"Sawyer, come on, let's go get a snack from the vending machine," Lucas interjected, taking hold of his daughter's hand. He could sense Nathan's impending explosion.

"Seriously guys, you had your fun. I have a girlfriend. Get over it."

"Yeah, but your girlfriend is Haley James, coach! Did you see her recent photoshoot? Damn, she's got a nice little package on that figure. You are so lucky to be tapping that ass!"

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "She's sexy as hell. You should bring her in here again so we can get a closer look."

"Okay, that's it!" Nathan's voice ricocheted through the gym as he threw the clip board onto the floor, causing a few of the other players to jump. "Nobody else says a word about my relationship with Haley or your ass is benched for the rest of the season! Got it? Good. Now I want you all to run until you puke."

. . .

If Nathan's leather couch could have swallowed him whole, he would have gladly let it. After one of the longest days of his life, he fell back into the couch and sighed. He was finally home and it was just in time to watch Haley on Access Hollywood. He was scrolling through Instagram— yes, Haley convinced him to get one— and saw the picture she posted earlier of her outfit. She looked breathtaking.

He doubled-tapped the screen to like the image and decided to post a comment. It's not like anyone would see, right?

"You should call me sometime. You're kinda cute. ; )"

He then put his phone on the coffee table and grabbed the remote to turn on the television; it took all of ten seconds, but within that time, his phone blew up with follows on Instagram and people tagging him in posts.

"Damn," he muttered. He still had no idea how to work the stupid app, but hey, at least he got to see more of Haley.

This time, he picked the phone up and faced the screen downwards against the table so he wouldn't have to see it lighting up every time. He switched the ringer on though just in case Haley called. Yeah, he had it bad.

His smile brightened, however, when the show started and the camera focused on Haley. It was pre-recorded with a studio audience but he was really excited to watch.

"With us today is three-time Emmy award winning, Haley James. Haley, welcome to the show!"

Haley beamed as she took a seat across from Kit Hoover. "Thanks so much for having me, it's a pleasure to be here."

"So you just finished your 'Halo' tour, correct?"

"That's right, yeah. I can't believe it's over already. It went so fast," she laughed softly and folded one knee over the other.

"I actually took my daughter and her friend to your L.A show," the older woman said with her own pristine white smile, "you put on a great performance."

"Thank you so much," Haley tucked a piece of her honey blonde hair behind her ear and grinned.

"So what's next now that the tour is over?"

"You'd think I'd have a little time off," Haley joked, "No, but actually I'm still really busy. I'm doing some press stuff, just like photoshoots and interviews. I'm also collaborating with my manager, Brooke Davis, on a jewelry company to help raise money for pediatric cancer patients. And I've actually been writing a lot of new songs lately," she revealed.

Kit raised an eyebrow and smirked, "oh, really?"

"Yes, you could say I've been inspired a lot recently."

"Has it got anything to do with, oh, I don't know, your newly reported boyfriend?"

An image popped up on the screen of Nathan and Haley kissing at the airport, and of the two of them walking hand-in-hand down the street in Los Angeles, as well as the two of them at dinner.

Haley blushed, but didn't even try to suppress her smile. "Yes, actually. Nathan's a huge inspiration. He makes me so happy."

"You look really happy," Kit commented, "and I must say, Nathan is hot! I mean, look at this!"

An image flashed on the screen, one Haley hadn't even seen before, of Nathan at the gym, shirtless and sweaty. She licked her lips at the sight.

Nathan's eyes bulged at the image on his tv. Who the hell took that? If his guess was correct, it was taken three days ago. There were no paparazzi in Tree Hill as far as he knew, so someone must have sent it somewhere.

"He is so hot!" Haley laughed in confirmation and shifted slightly in the chair. "I got lucky."

Kit giggled, "you sure did. So, what can you tell us about him? I mean, nobody even knew you were in a relationship and then one day, bam, you're making out with a mysterious man in an airport!"

"We met at one of my shows, actually. He was so sweet. He brought his niece to a meet and greet and it was an instantaneous attraction."

Kit scooted closer on the edge of her seat, "Then what?"

"Surprisingly, I was the one who made the first move. I don't even know what came over me. I ended up giving him my number. I never do that but it just felt like the right thing to do. And I'm glad I did."

"I have to say I'm a bit shocked, as is the rest of the world. You've been rumored to date other celebs, and to my knowledge, Nathan isn't in the public-eye. Right?"

Haley bit the corner of her lip, "right, yeah, Nathan isn't in Hollywood. He's from a small town in North Carolina, actually. It's refreshing, though."

"So it's a long distance relationship, then? How is that working so far?" Her voice wasn't judgmental, but Nathan rolled his eyes anyway. It was definitely a loaded question.

"Uhm, it's not easy. I miss him a lot, but we talk pretty much everyday and we try to visit each other when our schedules permit. But we're pretty serious so it's definitely worth the commitment."

Kit's eyes widened, "how serious?"

Haley blushed, "we've discussed the future and we're both on the same page when it comes to it. We'll see what happens, but I can say for certain that we'll be together for a while."

Nathan felt himself smile, but at the same time, a wave of doubt poured over him. How long were they going to do long distance? Would she expect him to move to California? That would mean living in the public eye forever. He knew if he had to, he would, but he wouldn't want their children to grow up like that.

His heart started pounding. Was this all moving too fast? He knew he cared a lot about her, more than anyone, but they still haven't even told each other 'I love you' yet. He never knew what being in love felt like, but he was sure he was on that road. When was he supposed to say it? What if she didn't say it back? God, he needed a drink.

"How's Nathan adjusting to it all?" Kit asked Haley.

Haley frowned and put her hands over her heart, "it's all so new to him so I think it's a lot for him to process, but he's really being a trooper. I'm trying to help him ease into it."

"Well, I sure hope we see more of him around. He sounds like a keeper," Kit winked. "Unfortunately that's all the time we have today. Thanks for coming, Haley-"

Nathan reached over and flicked the tv off. His stomach suddenly felt sick. Haley was right, it was a lot to process. Seeing her on the screen made his heart ache. He really needed to see her in person, but because that was impossible, he reached over and grabbed his phone, remembering his promise to call her.

He eagerly punched the digits he now knew by heart, into the screen but sighed when it went straight to voicemail.

Long distance really did suck.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I'm warning you now— a lot of you will hate this chapter and me when you finish reading, but PLEASE trust me and trust where I am going with this story. There's going to be a big turning point, but again, have faith in me and this story.

With that said, enjoy! ;)

. . . .

Nathan picked his phone up from the bar and glanced at the screen. No notifications. He checked again ten seconds later, hoping, miraculously, the person he'd been desperately thinking about would call. He sighed when, once again, the screen was blank.

"Still hasn't called, huh?" Peyton eyed her brother-in-law, followed by a sympathetic smile.

Nathan put his cellphone down again, and frowned. "No. I haven't talked to her in two days. I mean, she's texted me but it's just not the same."

Peyton reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "that sucks, dude. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I guess it's the price I have to pay when I date a celebrity." His voice was laced with an urgent longing as he took a long, hard sip from a Heineken. He wasn't much for drinking since the accident, but lately, the bottle was his only sense of company.

Peyton's green eyes narrowed with analysis. It was weird. Nathan was the happiest she'd ever seen him, but lately, he's been walking around like a sad puppy. His world was starting to revolve around Haley James; the sun would rise and set around her. One one hand, Peyton was thrilled that Nathan finally found someone, but on the other hand, she hated to see him missing her.

"What're you gonna do, Nate? I mean, she's been telling people you guys are gonna be together for a while. Is that really something you'll be able to do?"

He snapped his head up and turned towards the curly blonde, "are you saying we should break-up?"

Peyton almost laughed at the look of horror sketched around his eyes. "No, but you aren't going to be able to do this long distance thing forever. I hate to tell you this, bud, but I doubt Haley will up and leave L.A for Tree Hill. And as long as she's still singing, it's going to mean you won't see her for days on end. Especially if she tours again."

Nathan scratched the scruff growing along his chin and groaned. "God, Peyt, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Well, have you talked to her about it?"

She watched him raise the long necked bottle to his lips to take another long swig. "Yeah, she knows it's hard. This is her first long distance relationship, too. We're both kinda figuring stuff out as we go."

"When are you planning to see her again? Hasn't it been almost a month?"

Nathan's lips cracked into a smirk, "Is this an interview or something?"

Peyton pursed her lips together in a tight line. She was not amused at his wise-ass remark. "I'm just curious."

"Yeah, the last time I saw her was in L.A a month ago. As much as I want to, it's not like I can just fly out to see her every weekend," his tone was harsher than he intended.

"Okay, but why can't she come here? Doesn't she have her own jet or something?"

Nathan's eyebrows rose high with speculation, "I thought you liked Haley."

"I do. I really do, but I don't know, Nathan. A relationship shouldn't have to be like this. Is she waiting around for your calls? No, probably not. Everything seems to be on her terms and I don't like that."

"She's busy, too, Peyton!" Nathan shouted over the rambunctious bar crowd. "She lives across the fucking country. Her schedule is booked for her six months in advance. It's not her fault she can't come here whenever she wants either."

"I'm just saying," Peyton drawled, "I know you're both busy with your careers and whatever but I watched that interview she had. She sounded really serious about you, but I still don't know. It doesn't seem like she's making you a priority."

Nathan huffed out an annoyed breath. He didn't need this lecture right now. Peyton didn't know what she was talking about. Haley wasn't like that. Of course she made him a priority.

"Look, Peyt, I really appreciate your concern but this is part of life, okay? Haley and I both knew what we were getting into when we started dating."

"Did you though? Look, I really don't mean to sound like a judgmental bitch or anything, but look at yourself! You spend all day pining for her and go months without seeing her. This isn't healthy."

"I can't help it, okay? I think I'm in love with her." The words came out in a rushed breath, shocking Nathan almost as much as Peyton. He knew it, hell, he felt it, but admitting it out loud for the first time made it so much more real and it scared he crap out of him.

Peyton all but spit out her wine as she began choking. "Holy crap, this thing really is serious, isn't it?"

Nathan simply nodded, unable to bring his gaze to meet Peyton's widened eyes.

"Wow, that's, uh… that's great."

He rolled his eyes, "Look, before you start freaking out again, summer break is soon, so I'm thinking I'll spend the summer with her in California. Or she might come here for a bit. We haven't exactly figured it out yet but it's fine. We're going to work something out."

Peyton bit her lip, "Summer break isn't for another month and a half. Are you not going to see her 'til then?"

"Actually, she has an award show next Saturday and I'm going as her date," he smiled cheekily. "I can't wait."  
"Let me guess, you have to fly to California again?"

"No," Nathan grumbled, "it's in New York. Actually, she's there for the whole week so I'm going to try and go up Friday night and surprise her."

"I don't see her surprising you," Peyton blew under her breath.

"Peyton," Nathan warned. "Stop. Hales would do anything for me, okay? Just like I'd do anything for her."

Peyton took another sip of wine and shook her head, "I really hope you're right."

. . . . . .

Nathan felt almost as nervous as he had when he drove to Haley's concert in Virginia for their first 'date', only this time, she had no idea he was coming. When they had talked on the phone this morning, Nathan lied and told her he was flying out tomorrow morning. He cemented the lie by claiming the team had an away game today that he really didn't want to go to. Haley said she wished he could've come up tonight for her small charity concert at the Gramercy Theatre but understood he had work. Little did she know the Ravens' didn't have a game today, and Nathan called off practice so he could take the 3:30 flight to New York.

He couldn't wait to see her perform again. It felt like so long since he got to see her on stage. Sure, he heard her hum from time to time on the phone or on the rare occasions where they spent the day together, but he was eager to see her play in front of her fans. She looked like an angel whenever she stood in front of the microphone with her guitar. What Nathan was most looking forward to, though, was wrapping his arms around her and kissing her until they both couldn't breathe. It had been way too long since his lips felt hers. He smirked at the thought.

The flight was a quick two hours but for Nathan, it felt like twelve. Fortunately, no one seemed to recognize him for the first time in a while— perhaps because of his baseball hat, or maybe people were starting not to care. Either way, he hoped his luck continued once he got to the show. It didn't really matter though because the second Haley finished her concert, he planned on sweeping her off of her feet and locking her in the hotel bedroom until the award show tomorrow night.

His smirk widened at the thought as he stepped off of the plane and into JFK terminal. He didn't bring much except for his one small suitcase with the basic essentials and his tux—which he hoped wasn't too much of a wrinkled mess by now— so there was no need to go to the baggage claim. Instead, he walked right outside and hailed for a taxi, which, much to his dismay, was quite difficult. After about five minutes, a yellow cab pulled over and Nathan got in, giving the driver the directions to the Gramercy theatre which he looked up while waiting.

During the twenty minute drive, he found his mind starting to replay his and Peyton's conversation at Tric last week. If he was being honest, he was a little mad at her. He knew she was just being a good friend, and if he were in her position, he probably would've done the same but still, he didn't like that she was doubting his and Haley's relationship. She really didn't have any reason to.

He and Haley really had no issues besides the long distance thing, but even that didn't make them fight. They were both fairly understanding— yeah, it sucked, but they trusted each other. Plus, they really were trying to make it work. Nathan sulked, and so did Haley, but they tried talking to each other as much as possible. If they couldn't call, they'd text, and Nathan was serious about spending the summer with her. They recently decided they'd spend half the summer in California while Haley looked for a new music label, and half the summer in Tree Hill. The thought of three full months together was enough to get them through the longest month of not seeing each other; they'd finally be able to feel like a real couple.

"We're here, Sir," the cab driver's voice pulled Nathan out of his reverie and he hastily pulled out a wad of cash— probably more than needed— and all put threw it at him.

"Thanks!" He grabbed his bag and hastily ran through the rain and towards the entrance.

He hoped security wouldn't be too much of a bitch as they were in Virginia, and fortunately, they weren't. He had to pay a small entrance fee and was able to enter. Nathan's biggest worry was about getting backstage. Brooke wasn't with Haley because it wasn't technically her concert, but a mix of artists. Plus, it was on really short notice.

When he got towards the back entrance, Nathan slapped on his most flirtatious smirk and tried to work the young girl with the clipboard. It should be a piece of cake— he'd apologize to Haley later.

"Hey," he said huskily.

"Hi," the young blonde looked up and blinked her eyes rapidly. Nathan wanted to roll his eyes. She was too easy. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, really good," she giggled. "Can I help you with something?"

Like taking candy from a baby, Nathan thought. "Actually, yeah. You see, my niece couldn't be here tonight because she's really sick, but she's a huge Haley James fan and I was just hoping I could maybe get backstage and ask her for a quick autograph."

"Aw," the blonde cooed when Nathan pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Sawyer with chocolate all over her face; he babysat her last weekend and decided they'd bake chocolate cake. When he turned around, she was covered in the icing. It was too cute not to take a picture of, and of course he ended up sending it to Haley who thought it was equally as adorable. She loved Sawyer as much as the little girl loved her. He secretly loved the effect Haley had on little kids. She'd make a great mother one day.

"She's so cute!" The girl continued to fawned over the picture.

"Yeah," Nathan's smirk grew, "So, uh, do you think I can get back there?"

"Oh, uh, usually we don't allow it but I can make an exception for you," the busty blonde blinked and he wanted to gag.

"Thanks so much. I owe you big time!"

"Anytime," her lips curved into a flirty smile as she lead him through to backstage. "You can follow me. I think she's in the middle of getting ready."

Nathan wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and felt the butterflies bursting through his chest. He tried calling her before his flight took off just to tell her good luck on the show, but she didn't answer. It was probably for the best though because he might have slipped up and said something.

Now, he was seconds away from surprising her and he couldn't wait to see her face.

The door was slightly ajar, and the girl pushed it open for Nathan to enter.

He heard her giggling before he could even see her face, but when he entered the room his blood ran cold and his heart stopped bursting; it ceased to pump, right there, in the dressing room door.

Haley was laid on the couch with some scrawny little ass punk with spiky blonde hair hovering over her, tickling her.

Nathan's jaw clenched so hard he thought his teeth would break— his fingers curled into a tight fist and had the sudden urgency to beat the guy to death. Who the fuck was he and what was he doing on top of Haley?

A knife stabbed through his chest, and the contents of his stomach churned, rising up his throat. He wanted to puke.

When Haley finally felt the presence of the other people in the room, she looked over and gasped.

"Nathan!"


	12. Chapter 12

Not too happy with how I wrote this one… it feels rushed but I wanted to get it up because I felt bad about the cliffhanger. Anyway, hope you like it.

"Nathan!"

When Haley saw him standing in the doorway— with a look of utter betrayal marring his features— her heart stopped. She immediately pushed Chris off of her and bounded towards Nathan. She wasn't expecting him, but she was so glad he was here.

As she ran towards him with a giddy grin, disappointment flooded her veins when he scoffed and walked right out of the dressing room.

She knew her position with Chris probably didn't look innocent, but surely Nathan couldn't think anything more was going on, could he?

"Nathan?" Hurt seeped into her voice when she made a grab for his arm but he flinched as if her touch burned him. It was then that Haley noticed the flowers he had been holding, dropped to the floor. "Baby—"

With a set jaw, Nathan finally turned towards her and folded his arms across his chest. "Save it, Haley. You know, I thought I would surprise you by coming to your show tonight, but jokes on me, huh? So surprise, Nathan— your girlfriend's fucking another guy."

The venom laced between his words scorched Haley. "Oh, come on, you can't possibly think that!"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think? I walk in to find another guy on top of you!"

"It wasn't like that, Nathan." Haley fumbled desperately. He had to believe her. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. Tears prickled behind her eyes, "I swear."

Nathan shook his head. This wasn't what tonight was supposed to be like; it was supposed to be him on top of Haley, causing her to giggle and scream excitedly when she saw him. But this? This was unbelievable.

"I just," he sighed tiredly, feeling the prickling of the tears behind his own eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Haley."

"Can't do what?" Her voice was strained as her grip on his arm tightened. She wasn't letting go.

"This!" He gestured in the small space of air between them, "The waiting around all day just to hear your voice! The long distance and going weeks without seeing you! I worry about you and think about you constantly! I have to listen to people tell me I'm not good enough for you, but I come here to surprise you anyway because I can't go another damn day without you, and this— this is what I find?"

"You really think I would cheat on you? That hurts, Nathan." Haley interjected.

"Oh, you mean like you accused me when you met Alex? That's rich, Haley."

"God! Would you just listen to me for a second? I know it looks bad but please just let me explain!"

Nathan waited expectantly, but before Haley could even explain, the guy who had just been tickling her came up behind her with a shit-eating grin. It took everything in Nathan not to lunge and choke the skinny punk to death.

"You must be Nathan. I've heard a lot about you."

Nathan clenched his fist, "Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Chris chuckled lowly and turned towards Haley, "I'm guessing you didn't tell him, huh?"

"Tell me what?" Nathan grit, narrowing his eyes between the two.

Chris laughed again and eyed Nathan with an appreciative grin, "Nice work, Hales. He's even hotter in person."

Nathan's dark eyebrows crunched with confusion. Did this guy seriously just have the nerve to fucking call him hot?

"Chris is gay, Nathan." Haley said. "He's another musician on tour and is dating my guitarist, who's a _guy_. Okay? So I'm not cheating on you. I'm sorry you had to see us like that, but I swear to you, it's purely innocent. We've been friends for years."

She watched as the previous anger that overtook Nathan's body begin to deflate. If she wasn't so upset, she would've laughed at how his emotions seemed to change in the blink of an eye. Now he was simply shocked.

Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Haley's like a little sister to me. I'm the last guy you need to worry about. If you wanna punch somebody, though, find the beefy creep who grabbed her ass in the bar last night-,"

"What?" Nathan nearly exploded, "some guy grabbed your ass?"

"Chris!" Haley admonished. "You're really not helping right now."

"Sorry," the blonde musician drawled, "I guess I should leave you two to talk. Nice, uh, meeting you, Nate. Don't let this one go. She's crazy about you," he winked then disappeared around the corner, leaving Nathan and Haley alone in the dressing room; the blonde girl had scurried off a while ago.

Silence overtook the couple, neither knowing what to say first. Haley fiddled nervously with her hands; her fingers were itching to run through his scalp and her lips begged for his. She knew they had to talk first though.

"So, some guy grabbed your ass?"

Haley released a heavy breath, "Nathan, that's not important right now. We obviously have a lot to talk about."

He nodded, "You're right, we do." Stuffing his hands in his pockets nervously, Nathan began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Haley. I am, but how was I supposed to know he was gay? I was so excited to see you and I guess it just threw me off when I saw another guy making you laugh."

Haley took a step closer to him and delicately ran her hand over his cheek, "is that all it is, babe? You seemed pretty upset when you said you can't do this anymore. Did you mean it?"

Nathan couldn't look into her eyes because it would break his heart. "I don't know, Hales. This long distance thing is slowly killing me." Peyton's words from the other night kept replaying in his mind. A battle began in his own brain; he couldn't stop the confliction.

Haley's blood ran cold at Nathan's doubt. She hated how insecure he felt, and it worried her to no end. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hid her face in the crux of his neck. He felt like home. "It's killing me, too. But what do we do? I don't want this to end, Nathan."

"I don't want it to end either," he dropped a kiss in her hair and finally let his arms nestle around her waist. He was slowly calming down, but the blended mix of shock and anger still lingered in the space between his bones. It was a lot to process.

She looked up and watched the anguish flash through his eyes. It was like watching lightning through a window. Haley gulped. He'd never looked more upset. "Talk to me, please," she encouraged. "You're still in pain."

"I'm not going to lie, Haley, I don't feel like I deserve you sometimes."

"Nathan…" she felt a piece of her heart crumble onto the floor and cupped his cheek. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful soul I've ever met. Everyone in America knows your name, and I'm just a washed-up-could've-been. You deserve so much more than I can offer-"

"Nathan," she tried to interject, the tears started to stab at her eyes. She wished he knew how much he deserved her.

He licked his lips when he felt how dry they became. "God, I feel like such an insecure girl right now," he grumbled. "I hate this."

She squeezed his hand that was still laced between hers, "what can I do?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "it's not your fault, baby, it's me. I guess I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Haley whispered.

His eyes fell from her steady gaze. He couldn't even look at her as the words started to bubble on the edge of his tongue. Haley felt his hands starting to shake.

"Nathan, you're shaking. What's going on?"

He swallowed a hard breath and nearly choked on the air. "I, uh, there's something I need to tell you, but I don't know how-"

"Oh my God," Haley wasn't sure if she said the words out loud or not, but her stomach almost expelled its contents onto the floor. Her eyes snapped shut, hoping this was a nightmare. She didn't think it could come to this. Nathan was going to break up with her-all because she didn't make him feel worthy enough.

"Don't!" She shrieked, "please, stop. You can't do this- I, I…"

Nathan withdrew his hands from hers and wiped the sweaty palms against his jeans. "What?"

She was staring at him intently just seconds before and just as he was about to tell her how he felt, she freaked out. Did she know what he was about to say? Did she not feel the same? Oh God-

"I love you, Nathan!"

Haley's mouth clamped shut. She couldn't believe she just said that. She's been feeling it for a while now, but this wasn't how she wanted to tell him- not as a desperate attempt to stop him from breaking up with her. _Next time tell him you're pregnant why don't you_ , Haley thought to herself bitterly. How desperate was she?

She watched as Nathan's eyes widened like the moon, then a child-like grin exploded over hips lips. "You do?"

It's as if their moods did a swap; now it was Haley who fiddled insecurely with the hem of her dress. "Yes, I do," she said hastily. "I love you, Nathan Scott. So much. More than you can ever know, but I understand if you want to break-up."

Nathan felt like he was in the middle of a tornado with the way his mood kept changing. "Break up? Why the hell would I want to break up?"

Haley's head snapped up, "you said you wanted to tell me something and you sounded really nervous. Were you planning on breaking up with me? Oh my God, that's why you're here aren't you? Oh, God!"

Nathan laughed before swooping down and cutting off her rant with a long, hard kiss. Haley gasped into his mouth, utterly surprised, but didn't question it.

"What was that for?" She whispered breathlessly after he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Haley James."

"Say it again," she cried.

Nathan smirked, "I love you. I wasn't going to break up with you. I was going to tell you I love you but I didn't know how. That's why I was so nervous. You make me kinda nervous, Hales."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not," he smiled and they shared another kiss, this time, it was a lot deeper as their tongues danced in a fiery tango. "Well," he said with a dopey smile after they pulled apart, "you're crazy enough to love me."

"Stop it," Haley's face turned serious. "You've gotta stop feeling like you don't deserve me. You're it for me, Nathan. I wouldn't be in love with you if I felt like I deserved more. There's nobody else out there that I want. You are the only man who has ever made me fall in love. You, Nathan. Nobody else. I don't want anybody else. I love you. I love how big your heart is and your shy smirk and nervous laugh. I love your passion for the Ravens. You're a role model for those boys. And I love how much you love your family, and how good you are with Sawyer. It makes my heart race. You are a good man, Nathan Scott. One of the best I know. Please believe that."

He nodded softly, a growing smile stretching over his lips. "Thank you, Hales. I really needed to hear that."

"I should've said it sooner. I love you."

They stood in each other's embrace for an inordinate amount of time, neither wanting to move for they were much too comfortable.

A comfortable silence settled among them until Nathan spoke up again.

"Just for the record, though, if Chris wasn't gay I would've killed him and then ran off."

Haley's arms tightened around him. She almost laughed but the fear of losing him for real stopped the sound from escaping.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise you, Nathan, I could never, ever, cheat on you."

"I know. I think I overreacted a little."

She shook her head against his chest, "No you didn't. If I saw you on top of some girl, tickling her, I would've ripped every hair out of her head."

Nathan laughed and this time Haley smiled. She loved that sound. It brought a lightness to her heart. "That's hot."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up. I've been incredibly busy and sick. I had every intention of writing this a few days ago but I got sidetracked and unmotivated by the whole Mark thing. I'm not going to go off about it right now but a lot of my anger is sublimated in this chapter (you'll see what I mean).**

 **Honestly, I'm disgusted about the whole thing and my heart really aches for the OTH girls but I'm glad they're finally able to speak up about it.**

 **Shoutout to Mel for helping me with this one. Your encourage and support is always appreciated.**

 **And to every other loyal reader & reviewer, I am so grateful for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**(song used is Taylor Swift's new one- 'Dress')**

. . . .

"Nathan," Haley giggled when she felt his lips lazily slant beneath her jaw, "we really need to get ready. We're going to be late."

After the whole Chris-debacle last night, the couple spent the entire night re-familiarizing each other their bodies. In the dark of Haley's hotel room, their limbs tangled as their hands wandered over sweaty skin, breathy moans synchronized in harmony, and whispered words of 'I love you' echoed through the silence.

Now, it was nearly three in the afternoon, and neither had made the slightest move to disentangle themselves from beneath the thin bed sheet.

"Where exactly are we going again?" His voice was muffled against the hot skin of her neck and Haley tried not to shudder at the vibration that deliciously tazed the slow rhythm of her heart.

She turned slightly in his strong grip to take a peek into Nathan's piercing blue eyes. Even in the curtain-closed room, his eyes shone like two blue diamonds under a warm sun. "It's an award dinner."

"Like the Grammy's?"

Haley laughed, letting her fingers dance down his naked forearm, "Not quite, babe. It's not a contest-type ceremony. I already know I'm getting an award- it's more of a celebration for people who've contributed to charities and thanking them. We get dinner and listen to speeches but it's not televised or anything like that."

"Are you gonna get a chance to sing?"

She smiled at his eager grin and kissed him softly, "Actually, yes. I am."

"What song? Halo? That one is my favorite, I think."

She giggled airily again, "Not tonight, no. I'm going to be singing a new song, instead."

She watched his ears visibly perk, "Really? I didn't even know you were working on new stuff."

Haley's palm absentmindedly rubbed circles over his bare chest, "I'm not really. I was just inspired a few weeks ago and wrote this. I probably won't record it until I sign with a new label though."

"Oh yeah," he said, "how is record label shopping going?"

Haley groaned into his chest, "Not well. The current label I'm with is assuming I'll resign with them but I don't want to. I don't want them to know I'm not going to resign either so it's hard to meet with other labels without them finding out."

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could help."

She lifted her head off his chest to place a delicate kiss on his lips, "Thank you, but it's okay. I'll figure something out. The label already knows I'm taking the summer off to spend in Tree Hill so there's no rush."

"They don't mind?" Nathan kissed her again.

"Nope, it couldn't have worked out at a better time. Until I sign the contract, they don't own me and I can do whatever I want."

He chuckled deeply, "good. I can't believe you'll be all mine this summer. I can't wait."

"Four," she kissed his right cheek, "more," then kissed his left cheek, "weeks." Their lips touched in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Nathan's hand soon found their way tangled through her hair again and fought back a groan. She felt so good.

Haley had to finish some of her endorsement deals and a few other minor bookings, but as of May 25th, she'd be free for the rest of the summer where they would spend their time at the beach house. It would be the refreshing break they both needed; away from the spotlight.

"So, what is this new song about?" Nathan asked after pulling away from the kiss.

Haley teasingly rolled her eyes and reluctantly rolled out from underneath his strong, hard body. "You'll find out soon, if you ever get out of bed."

Nathan watched her clamber out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her naked body as she searched for his shirt from the night before.

"Where're you going?"

She didn't even have to turn around to see the pout, "Nathan, the dinner starts at five. I have to get my hair and makeup done, and you need to shower and get dressed."

He groaned and tried to grab at her hand, "Do we have to go?"

She giggled, dodging his desperate attempts to take her hand, "Yes, come on. The sooner you get ready, the sooner we can leave. Plus, I really want you to see me in my dress," she winked and scurried off to the bathroom, leaving Nathan stuck in between amusement and awe.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Who's gonna be the late one now, Hales?" Nathan rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door impatiently; it had taken him less than thirty minutes to shower, fix his hair, shave, and put on his suit, while Haley had been in the bathroom for over two hours getting ready and doing God only knows what. He didn't understand why it took her so long- she didn't even need make-up, she was beautiful just as she was.

A second later the bathroom door swung open, revealing a made-up Haley with her red dress half-zipped, exposing her back and black lacey bra, "sorry, I can't seem to zipper this dress. Can you help me, please?"

Nathan didn't hear a damn word she said. He was enraptured by her pure beauty; her honey blonde hair was swept up into a neatly twisted bun, accentuating her porcelain skin that all he wanted to do was attach his lips to. Her bright smile was outlined in a bright red lipstick, matching the color of the silky form-fitting gown that was half around her body.

"Nathan?" Haley called out, oblivious to his trance, "Zip me, please."

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" His eyes were still transfixed on her and she thought something was wrong.

He shook his head, reeling himself back into reality and closed his open mouth so the drool wouldn't start to dribble down his chin. "I- you… wow. Uh- wow."

"Oh," a rush of red heat exploded on her cheeks, "do I look alright?"

"Alright?" Nathan scoffed, "Haley, you are so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of you."

She bit her lip as a sudden shyness washed over her body. Nathan's intense stare had the power to melt buildings. No man had ever looked at her the way he did. Another electric shock zapped at her racing pulse.

"Thank you."

"I'm serious," he took a step forward and placed his hands on her dress clad hips, "you're absolutely breathtaking."

"So you like the dress?" She fiddled with her pinky-ring, twirling it nervously around her finger.

"Yes, but it's not just the dress, Hales. It's you. You're beautiful, baby." His eyes pierced her soul like rocks through glass. Something inside of her shattered.

"God, the way you're looking at me…" the words died on her lips as she sprang on her heels to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss- her half zipped dress long forgotten.

Nathan's hands wandered everywhere; his touch igniting her skin on fire. Haley didn't even care if she burned to death.

"I need you," she moaned breathlessly.

It took everything in Nathan to restrain himself from taking her right there in the bathroom. "We can't. We have to go down to the ceremony."

Haley stole Nathan's previous pout, "I'd much rather we have our own celebration up here."

"Hales," he groaned, lightly touching his forehead against hers, "You're killing me."

She pulled her lips from the corner of his jaw and smiled wickedly, "You're right. I'm sorry, let's go downstairs before I rip you out of this damn suit."

He watched her eyes get drunk, lapping at his charcoal grey suit. It was one hell of an ego-booster to have Haley James practically drool over him.

"I look alright?" A sudden hit of insecurity slipped beneath his brain; paparazzi and press would surely be waiting for them and he had to look good enough to be on Haley's arm.

Haley, who was in the midst of reapplying her red lipstick in the mirror, turned and eagerly ran her hands over his neatly shaven beard, "You look sexy as sin. Trust me."

"Yea?" He grinned when she started to fiddle with the white collar of his crisp buttoned shirt.

"Mhmm," her eyes focused on his blue ones, "I'll even show you tonight," she winked and slipped her hand between his. "Now, come on."

He laughed at her eagerness and followed her out of the hotel suite. Luckily, they didn't have too far of a travel. The event was in one of the banquet halls of the hotel. Nathan had every intention of taking advantage of their privacy in the elevator, until it stopped at the next floor, opening up to what he assumed were more event-goers.

An older gentleman with curly black hair, frosted with white tips, slid between the elevator doors and smiled lewdly.

"Haley, you look stunning as usual."

The man immediately slid his slimy arm around her waist, pulling her from Nathan's grasp and into his own.

It took everything in Nathan not to pull Haley away from this obvious creep- his hand was wandering dangerously close to her ass, which, damnit, looked so good, he thought. He clenched his jaw instead of his fist. Haley obviously knew this man, so there was no use in starting something. Still, Nathan didn't like the way the guy was blatantly staring down his girlfriend's dress.

"Thanks, Mike. Where's Elizabeth tonight?"

"Oh, she's back in L.A with the girls. It's just me and Nick, tonight."

It was then that Nathan noticed the shorter, fatter man behind this Mike guy. He had his hands jammed in his pants pockets and smiled shyly. "Hey, Haley."

"Nick," Haley beamed, "it's good to see you."

"You, too."

"Oh," Haley turned suddenly, and smiled up at Nathan, "this is Nathan Scott. My boyfriend."

Mike stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet ya, man. Haley doesn't stop talking about you."

Nathan's jaw ticked, but stuck his hand out and forced a smile, "I hope she says good things."

Haley laughed and wrapped her arms around his bicep, "Of course. There are nothing but nice things to say about you, babe."

Nathan momentarily forgot his hatred for the man in front of them and leaned down to kiss Haley's forehead. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Mike cleared his throat uncomfortably, but the gruff sound was interrupted by the bell of the elevator. The doors slid open to a bustling lobby, willing them to all step out.

"You're performing tonight, right, Haley?" Nick asked softly. Nathan surmised he was often hidden by Mike's overpowering shadow.

"Yeah- it's a new one. I'm excited."

Nick nodded, but before he could speak, Mike interjected again. "I hope you come back to the label, soon, Haley. Everyone misses you."

Nathan sensed his girlfriend's discomfort and slipped his hand between hers again. "Well, as I'm sure you already know, Haley will be spending the summer with me in Tree Hill. She worked hard this year and deserves a break."

Haley squeezed his hand and nodded in confirmation, "Sorry, Mike."

Mike simply nodded and searched the room for someone, or rather, something. "Well, I think I'm going to head to the bar to get a drink. I'll catch up with you both later."  
"Enjoy your evening," Nick added before scurrying off behind Mark.

When they were out of earshot, Nathan's eyebrows rose with curiosity, "Who was that, Haley?"

"That," she groaned, "was Mike Swan and Nick Cable. They work for my record label. Mike's one of the co-producers, and Nick is in charge of finances."

Nathan nodded, "What're they doing here then?"

"Unfortunately, they help me run my charity, too. Which is one of the reasons I'm reluctant to give up the label because it might mean losing my leadership with Halo."

When Haley wasn't working on her music, she was in charge of building her charity- Halo. It centered mostly around giving back to children with cancer. She donated half of the money received on her last album sales to the charity which helped pay for a lot of pediatric hospital bills in Los Angeles; it was also the reason why she was receiving an award tonight. Truthfully, Mike and Nick probably didn't need to be in attendance but the label was annoying about sending Haley anywhere alone.

"I don't like that guy Mike," Nathan grimace, "I wasn't getting a good vibe from him."

Haley reached her hand up and gently fiddled with the short hairs by his ear, "He's not that bad."

"Did you ever-"

"Mike? God, no, Nathan. He's like twenty years older than us."

Nathan pursed his lips tightly, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you- or the way he touched you in the elevator."

Haley rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop. He's married and has kids. Not every guy wants me, Nathan."

"That's what you think," he grumbled. He didn't understand how she could be so blind sometimes. They were only in the hotel lobby for less than five minutes and already every man in the room landed their eyes on her at some point.

"Yeah, well I'm going have to fight those women at the bar over there. They've been blatantly staring at you this whole time," Haley narrowed her eyes at the bimbos. Didn't they see he was with her? Ugh, women.

"You in a fight? I'd pay to see that," Nathan smirked.

She rolled her eyes again, "Pig."  
His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in for a long hug, "I love you, Haley James."

"I love you, too." Just like that, the fluttering in her stomach ruptured into a full storm of butterflies.

She slid her fingers between his own and pulled him through the heavy throngs of tuxedos and dresses, and into the main event. The room was decorated with simple bouquets of flowers; large, round tables were spread around the center beneath a grand chandelier. On one side of the room was a large stage, where Haley would perform later, but most of it would be used for speeches.

They soon found their table near the corner of the room and took a seat. Most of the guests were still in the lobby checking-in or attending cocktail hour, but both Nathan and Haley enjoyed the quietness.

Nathan pulled the chair out for Haley, who gave him a giddy smile in return.

The couple made small talk in between a few people coming up to Haley and thanking her for her generous charity. Nathan didn't mind in the slightest; he was so proud of his girl and watched with pride as she humbly shook hands with some of the other donors.

"Haley James!" A middle aged blonde woman who reminded Nathan of his own mother, came rushing over to the table with a broad and bright smile. She looked like she rolled right off of a Hollywood red carpet.

Haley stood up and wrapped her arms around the woman, greeting her with a kiss on both cheeks, "Elizabeth, hi. It's so good to see you."

"It's been way too long, darling."

Nathan peered upwards, feeling like a fish out of water. He grew up around this- people with obvious money, but it's been awhile since he's been around them. After his accident in college, his parents completely cut him off from his trust fund forcing him to fend for himself. Not that he minded, because he really didn't, but the diamond encrusted necklaces and fancy gowns brought him back to a time in high school when he was forced to attend events like these and kiss people's asses. Haley told him she wasn't a big fan of it either, but because it was a charity event, she didn't have a choice.

"I know," Haley laughed, "How've you been?"

"Busy, busy, busy," Elizabeth rattled, "But enough about me- who is this hunk?" She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow high on her forehead and smirked at Nathan.

Haley laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "This is my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan, this is Elizabeth Vaan Buren. She runs the Clothes Over Bro's store in New York City."

Nathan stood up and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth's pearly white smile nearly blinded him, "Nice to meet you, too, Nathan." When she retracted her hand, she turned towards Haley and winked, "Good job, kiddo."

Haley giggled again, "I know. I got lucky, huh?"

"Nah," Nathan smirked, "I'm the lucky one."

Elizabeth placed her hands over her heart and smiled at the adorable couple, "Aren't you two the cutest? Where did you find him, Haley? Because now that my second divorce is finalized, I'm on the prowl again and you know what the guys in New York are like."

Another laugh escaped Haley's lips and her grip on Nathan tightened softly, "Nathan and I met at one of my concerts in North Carolina, actually."

"Oh, that's right," Elizabeth waved her hand flippantly, "I thought I heard that through the grapevine. What do you do Nathan? You look like an athlete," her eyes followed down his body, making him shift slightly to hide his discomfort.

"Uh, actually-"

Before he could answer, Haley interjected with a proud grin, "Nathan's a huge deal in his town. He coaches high school basketball and they're one of the best teams in North Carolina."

"Oh," Nathan watched her smile falter ever so slightly. The disdain in her tone was evident. "That's . . . interesting."

"Nathan used to play for Duke. He was really good," Haley added, "which is why he's really fit." Her hands slid up to his bicep, and gave it a firm squeeze. Nathan couldn't help but notice her fascination with his arms lately.

Elizabeth forced a laugh, "I don't know much about sports honestly, but have you considered coaching a professional team? There's more money there."

Nathan struggled to forge a smile, "I don't do it for the money. I just love basketball and coaching the kids. I'm a gym teacher, too."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Well, you know what they say- those who can't do, teach."

Haley knew Elizabeth was trying to be funny but she could see the hurt behind Nathan's eyes, "If I wasn't a singer, I would've been an English teacher," she spoke up. "I had a teacher in high school who changed my life. They deserve much more credit."  
Elizabeth fiddled with her diamond necklace, "I suppose. But really, Nathan, you are far too good looking to just be a gym teacher. If you're interested in modeling, let me know. Clothes For Bro's just opened up and we are always looking for new male faces. I think you'd be a good fit."

Nathan mustered a polite grin, "That's alright, I'm not much of a limelight kinda guy, but I appreciate the offer."

Elizabeth sighed quietly, "Alright, well if you ever change your mind, tell Haley to contact me. It was a pleasure speaking with you both, but I must go help finish setting up. Au revoir, darling."

Nathan watched her scurry off, barely able to walk in her four-inch heels. He almost laughed when she nearly tripped over a wire, but knew better; The press' cameras were already going off in the corner.

Haley glanced at Nathan's dejected face and once again tried to soothe his worry lines with the back of her hand, "Don't listen to her, baby. You don't need to be anything more than you are."

He nodded quietly, "Thanks, Hales."

"Of course," she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then interlocked their hands together. "Unfortunately I have to go talk to the press and take pictures and stuff, but you don't have to come if you don't want to. It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes or so. You can hang at the bar or something-"

Nathan hastily shook his head and squeezed her hand, "No, that's alright. I'll stay by your side if you want me to."

She smiled up at him, "I was hoping you'd say that."

They traded another soft kiss then walked over to the faux-red carpet. It was a lot less overwhelming than Nathan was expecting, but reporters were still anxiously waiting around.

He noticed one reporter looked vaguely familiar; he'd probably seen her on E! Or some other entertainment channel while flipping through the television late at night. She, unfortunately made eye contact with him and waved them over, clearly eager to get a quote or two from Haley.

"You okay?" Haley whispered before walking over to the flashing cameras.

"I'm perfect."

She smiled sweetly, never letting go of his hand. He soon followed her over to the reporter and waited patiently for the interview to begin.

Catt Sadler greeted them both with a warm grin, eagerly awaiting to get the first official quote as a couple. This was, after all, their first public event together.

"Hi, Haley. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Catt," Haley smiled with appreciation.

"How are you tonight?"

"Great," Catt jutt the microphone out in front of her and the cameras began rolling, "It's an honor to be here."

"Congratulations on your award tonight. Your charity, Halo, has raised the most money this year. How does that make you feel?"

"It's truly a humbling feeling. You know, I love giving back as much as I possibly can, and to be able to help children with cancer… I can't think of a better cause. I'm so grateful to have a platform where I'm able to do this." Haley glanced briefly at Nathan, and felt her heart nearly burst at the look of utter admiration in his eyes.

"So have you been working on any new music lately?"

Haley smiled, "I'm always writing something or strumming new chords on the guitar and playing around on the piano, but I don't plan on officially recording anything for a while. I'm just going to enjoy life right now."

Catt nodded diligently and glanced at Nathan, "I just have to ask, how has your relationship been now that it's public?"

"It's stronger than ever," she smiled bashfully, looking back up at Nathan. "He's the best."

A blush actually tainted Nathan's cheeks, "I can say the same thing about Hales. It hasn't really been easy for me, but she's been so supportive throughout this, so we're making it work."

"Aww," Catt cooed. "This is your first public appearance right?"

"That's correct, yeah."  
"What do you think so far?" Catt asked with a small laugh.

"I'm having fun," Nathan shrugged, "Plus, I'm really happy I get the chance to support Haley tonight. I'm so proud of her. She works hard and gives back to so many people and I'm proud to stand by her side and marvel at her accomplishments. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

"Thank you," Haley mouthed silently. The love she had for this man was insurmountable.

"She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" Nathan asked Catt.

"She sure does," Catt continued to gush. "You both make a good-looking pair."  
Haley laughed, "Thanks, my man does look good in a suit if I do say so myself."

Catt nodded, "So I heard a rumor that you're performing a new song tonight. Is that true?"

"Yes! I'm really excited. I was inspired and wrote it a few weeks ago in like, two hours. Nobody's heard it yet, so I'm a bit anxious."

"Can you give me a little hint about its inspiration?"

Haley laughed, "Hmm, it's about a guy I kinda like. You know, six-foot-two, blue eyes, standing right in front of you."

Nathan's eyes widened, "You wrote a song about me?"

"Yes," she poked his stomach playfully.

"Well, I can't wait to hear it," Catt claimed. "Enjoy the rest of the evening, you two. Thanks for talking with me."

"Thank you," Haley and Nathan simultaneously said their farewells and walked along the rest of the hallway to pose for a few pictures.

Nathan slung his arm low around her hip and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" She blushed under the spotlight.

"You wrote a song about me," his goofy smile said it all- Haley was a bit worried it might freak him out, but it was the complete opposite.

"Well, you are pretty inspiring, Mr. Scott," Haley whispered in his ear, posing for another photo.

He grinned and looked down into her eyes, suddenly oblivious to the rest of the crowded room. She had the tendency to do that- to take away everything around him so all he could see was her; he guessed it was what heaven was like.

His hand lowered slightly, but still maintaining a great deal of respect, to her rear. She cast a seductive grin over her shoulder and continued to pose for the cameras; Nathan never once straying from her side.

When they finished, they headed back to their table, and spent the next hour schmoozing, stealing kisses, and sharing secret smiles. After eating, Haley was requested backstage to prepare for her award speech and performance, leaving Nathan to sit awkwardly at the table with Mike, Nick, and a few other representatives of Haley. He did his best to make small talk, and for the most part, everyone was personable. Of course, a few of the guys ribbed on him for being a 'nobody' but he did his best to laugh it off. One older gentleman assumed he was a doctor or at the very least worked on Wall Street, and Nathan didn't miss the look of horror on the guy's face when he said he was a gym teacher.

Nathan would take it though. If he wanted to be with Haley- and he did, more than anything- he'd get used to the looks of disapproval and shaking of heads. It didn't matter. Haley wanted him there, and she was just as proud of him as he was of her.

The only real problem he had was with Mike. The guy wouldn't stop talking and making crass comments. He was a real asshole who thought he was better than everyone. Nathan tried not to roll his eyes at some of the shit that fell from Mike's mouth. Who did he think he was?

"So then I grabbed her by the ass and said, 'wanna come back to my place?' She was an idiot and fell for my lines." Mike finished telling a story about some girl he met at a club, but to be honest, Nathan wasn't really listening- until he remembered Haley telling him he was married.

"Wait a second," Nathan intervened, cutting through the rowdy drunken laughter around them, "aren't you married, Mike?"

Mike smirked, "Yeah? So? Come on, man, don't tell me you've never cheated before. I mean, I know you and Haley do the whole long distance thing and you're a guy; you must get it from somewhere when she's not around."

Nathan was insulted, "No, Mike. I don't. I would never cheat on Haley. I love her."

Mike laughed rambunctiously in between taking a long, hard sip from his whiskey neat. "Oh, that's cute. Come on, dude. We won't tell. I know Haley's hot and stuff, but even if I were with her, I'm sure I'd get it on the side too somewhere."

Nathan had to physically restrain himself from lunging across the table and strangling the punk with his bare hands. He couldn't believe the audacity this guy had… how the hell did Haley work with him? He hoped to hell he could convince her to find a new label. There was no way she'd be working for this pig.

Yes, Nathan wasn't an angel when it came to treating women; especially in high school, but he would never disrespect Haley like that. He may have been a playboy as a hormonal teen, but never did he cheat or take advantage of a girl. He wasn't that low. Of course he noticed attractive women, but to cheat on Haley? He'd be a brainless fool to ever even think about it. No way.

"I don't need to 'get it on the side,'" Nathan growled. "Haley makes me more than happy."

Mike blatantly rolled his eyes, "You say that now, Nate, but just you wait 'til you're together for a few years. You'll get bored."

This time, Nathan would've been more than happy to reach over and crush Mike's shrimpy little head between his hands. He'd turn the guy to pulp if that's what it took. Unfortunately,- or fortunately in Mike's case- the lights dimmed and the director of the event started his welcome speech. Nathan turned his body towards the stage, with his back to Mike so he wouldn't have to see that scumbag.

Nathan wanted to focus on Haley and Haley only.

About forty minutes and two beers later, Haley's name was finally called, and Nathan couldn't help himself when he stood up and clapped loudly.

For the first time in that forty minute period, a genuine smile seized his lips.

Haley couldn't see out into the crowd all that well, but she heard Nathan's cheers and smiled. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but she sure as hell wouldn't take advantage of her luck.

"Thank you," she said into the microphone, overwhelmed by the reverberations of the applause. "It's truly an honor to receive this award tonight. Of course, I can't take all the credit for Halo's success. So many of you here tonight have helped me raise the money to give to children in hospitals battling cancer. So, thank you. Thank you for your time, dedication, support and belief. It's so important to me that these kids are given hope- and to be partially responsible for that is so unbelievably humbling. Um, lastly, I wanted to thank my wonderful boyfriend for being here tonight and believing in me whole-heartedly. I love you, Nathan Scott. Thank you."

The entire audience stood up in applause- Nathan probably cheering the loudest.

"You're one lucky bastard," Nathan was vaguely aware of the older man next to slapping him on the back, for he was too busy staring at Haley in awe.

When the applause finally settled down, Haley was handed her guitar and introduced as the night's performing artist.

"So, uh, this is a song I wrote about Nathan a few weeks ago. I realize now it's probably not the most appropriate song to sing tonight," she blushed when a few people started cat-calling. Nathan grimaced in his seat at their downright lewd behavior. "...but I hope you guys like it. It's called 'Dress.'"

Nathan listened intently as Haley started strumming her guitar. She looked like an angel up there- incredibly flawless and absolutely breathtaking. His eyes were incapable of looking anywhere else for they were forever fixated on her perfect form.

" _Our secret moments_

 _In your crowded room_

 _They got no idea_

 _About me and you_

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

 _Made your mark on me_

 _A golden tattoo_

 _All of this silence_

 _And patience, pining_

 _And anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _All of this silence and patience and pining_

 _And desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this_

 _Ah ah ah ahhh_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress_

 _So you can take it off_

 _Take it off_

 _Ah ah ahh_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

' _Cos i don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you can take it off_

 _Take it off_

 _Ah aha ah ah ah"_

Nathan's tongue swelled- was she… did she - his thoughts were incongruent. Haley was singing about taking her dress off… for him. Holy shit; he was a lucky bastard.

Eyes fell on him, he could feel it, but he couldn't move. All he saw was Haley in that damn red dress that he desperately wanted to peel off of her and see what was underneath, even though he already memorized it.

" _Inescapable_

 _I'm not even gonna try_

 _And if I get burned_

 _At least we were electrified_

 _I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_

 _You kiss my face and we're both drunk_

 _Everyone thinks that they know us_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress_

 _So you can take it off_

 _Ah ah ah ah ahhhh_

 _Even in my worst times_

 _You can see the best in me_

 _Flashback to my mistakes to my rebounds my earthquakes_

 _Even in my worst lies_

 _You saw the truth in me_

 _And I woke up just in time_

 _And i wake up by your side_

 _My one and only_

 _My life line_

 _My hands shake_

 _I can't explain this_

 _Ah ah ah ahhh_

 _Only bought this dress_

 _So you can take it off"_

"Damn," Nathan heard Mike mutter, "I'd love to see what's underneath that tight little dress. I bet her tits are even better up close-"

A rage swept through his veins. He couldn't control it any longer. This asshole was asking for it.

Nathan stood up so fast he nearly knocked the table over, "What the fuck did you just say?" He spit with clenched fists. He didn't want to ruin this night for Haley, but in all honesty, he didn't give a fuck right now. He wanted to rip Mike's tongue out so he could never speak a filthy word again.

"I said, I bet Haley's tits look even better up close. I wonder what they feel like, huh?"

Nathan lunged and gripped Mike by his black tie, dragging him towards the nearest exist. "Let's go have a chat outside," he growled low enough so only Mike could hear him.

Haley was still on stage, oblivious to it all, singing her heart out. Good, Nathan thought. He didn't want to interrupt her while he ended Mike.

As soon as they left the hotel, Nathan had Mike pressed up against the brick wall, pinning him by the lapels of his suit jacket. "I swear to God if you dare to even look at Haley again, I will fucking end you. Got it, dick?"

Mike visibly gulped and cowered beneath Nathan's vice-like grip, "I was joking," he spewed desperately.

"I don't care!" Nathan screamed, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Mike struggled to free from Nathan's strong hold.

"You're not going anywhere," Nathan growled again. "Not until I'm done with you."

"Fuck off, man. You think Haley will hold onto your sorry ass forever? You know she deserves more-"

With nostrils flared, a grit jaw, and narrow eyes burning with fire, Nathan cocked his fist and slammed it square into Mike's eye. A loud pop sounded around the bustling New York City traffic, meshing with the sound of Mike's high-pitched yelp.

Somehow, he ducked under Nathan's extended bicep and grabbed hold of his neck. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Nathan coughed as Mike squeezed the muscles around his neck, "Fuck you," he strained.

Mike let up his hold on his neck and curled his fist into a tight ball, slamming it straight into Nathan's nose.

Nathan snarled his lip, feeling the blood start to ooze, and elbowed Mike's lip, hearing a tooth crack.

"What the hell is going on over here?" A hotel security guard from inside saw the two guys throwing punches and ran over before someone got seriously hurt. "Break it up!"

Nathan didn't listen- rage still consumed his whole body. He summoned all the force he could and decked Mike onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Break it up!" The voice called out again.

Just as Nathan was about to throw another punch, he felt someone grab hold of his arms and pull him away. "That's enough. You're both under arrest."

. . . . . . . . . .

The crowd, once again, erupted into an abyss of a standing ovation. Haley stood and smiled under the light and struggled to see past the blurry faces, but couldn't hear Nathan's distinct cheers. She frowned slightly, hoping the song didn't scare him off. She knew it was a bit much, but it was how she felt and she desperately wanted him to like it. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

She walked off stage, ignoring the people congratulating her as a pit started to grow in the bottom of her stomach. The room blurred into a foggy haze. Nathan was nowhere to be seen. When she got to the table, she wanted to hurl.

"Has anyone seen Nathan?"

Nick sighed heavily, "He went outside with Mike."  
"Why?" Her eyes widened and the pit sprouted into a larger rock, working its way up into her throat. Something was wrong. She felt it.

"I don't know but he wasn't happy."

"Shit," Haley mumbled beneath her breath and grabbed hold of her purse, running out of the banquet hall and into the lobby. She spun in circles trying to find him; it was in the corner of her eye that she noticed the flashing blue and red lights. The pit fell deeper, spinning in a vicious tornado, wrecking every wall of her intestines.

"Shit, shit, shit."

Haley's heels were sure to sprout a few blisters in the morning but that was the furthest thing from her mind. When she saw Nathan get loaded into the back of a cop car, not only did her heart stop- her world stopped.

. . . . . .

"Where the hell is Nathan Scott?" Haley tore through the NYPD office like a mad-woman; by now, her hair was in a disarray from dragging her hands through it on the long taxi-ride over.

"Ma'am," an oversized and bald police officer grunted, "you need to relax."

"Don't tell me to relax! Where is he? Why the hell was he getting handcuffed?" Her voice screeched over the dull hum of the air conditioning vents. It smelled strongly of badly brewed coffee and sweat.

"Nathan's in a holding cell right now. He was in a physical fight and needed to be restrained."

Haley inhaled sharply, "God. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's better than the other guy, that's for sure."

"Can I see him?"

"You're going to have to pay his bail-"

"Fine, whatever," Haley spoke hastily, "I don't care how much it is, just please, get him out of there."

The officer grunted something unintelligibly under his breath and sighed, "I'll be right back, Miss. In the meantime, try to calm down."

Haley paced the lobby of the station, ignoring the hunched man in the corner in the midst of talking to himself. She guessed the sweaty foul smell was emanating from his unwashed body.

It felt like an hour passed until Nathan scuffled into the lobby; his cheek blackened with a purple-yellow bruise, and a fat, bloody lip.

"Nathan!" She shrieked and ran over to him, "What happened, are you okay?"

He hung his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm so sorry, Haley."

She kissed him, with her hands around his head pulling his lips closer to hers but pulled back to get a closer look at his face. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Mike," he mumbled.

Her eyes snapped shut, "Why?"

"He said some things, Haley."

She huffed angrily, "Nathan, you know better-"

"I know, baby, but-"

She started ranting and Nathan knew it was best to keep his mouth shut; "It was your first night in the spotlight, Nathan! We're trying so hard to keep lowkey. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was protecting my girlfriend. The guy's a prick, Haley! You have no idea the things he was saying… it made me sick!"

"I'm not a damsel in distress and you don't always need to be the guy to jump in and save me!"

Nathan exhaled heavily and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not going to apologize. I'm not. I wasn't going to sit back and listen to him so blatantly disrespect you, Haley. It was making me sick."

"There are other ways to get him to stop than by attacking him," she said more softly this time. Nathan's discomfort was literally colored over his face.

"It was the only way, Haley. He wouldn't listen."

She pursed her lips and stepped forward, burying her head into his chest, "I got worried when I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, dropping a kiss in her hair. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I couldn't take it. I had to hear him talk about you the entire night."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to repeat it," Nathan said quietly.

"Tell me."

"It was a lot of bad things, Hales."

She sighed again, "What set you off?"

"Something about taking you dress off," he grumbled angrily. "And then he said you were going to leave me because you'll realize you deserve more…"

Haley pulled away with fire burning in her eyes, "Oh, hell no."

He never saw Haley like this but something snapped inside of her and he was actually afraid. He watched as she stomped over to the police officer again, demanding to see Mike.

"You'll have to pay his bail-"

"Fine! I don't care, just get him out here!"

Nathan gulped, his eyes unblinkingly watching and waiting with baited breath.

"Haley," Mike said with surprise as he was lead out of the jail cell, "Look, I'm so-"

"Fuck your sorry!" Haley screeched. Within seconds, she raised her hand and slapped him right across the face- a loud clap resounding through the station. "You have absolutely NO right to speak about me the way you did. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're disgusting. And you think I deserve more than Nathan? You're wrong. Nathan's the best damn man I have ever known. You should take notes because you're no man; you're a fucking pig. And guess what else, Mike? You're fired from Halo. And when you go back to the label, you can tell them there's no way in hell I will ever be returning. I don't want to see you ever again."

Nathan didn't know if he should start clapping or run away but all he could do was stand with a dropped jaw. Even the homeless man in the corner and the police officer were dead silent.

"Come on, Nathan. Let's go back to the party," she slipped her hand through his arm and pulled him back outside.

He remained stunned for a few more minutes until she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," he finally smirked, "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. My girl's a badass."

She laughed wildly and pulled him down for a long, heated kiss; both oblivious to the pouring rain above them.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Nathan whispered, "I'm ready to take your dress off."

. . . .

Ugh, I'm sorry the ending of this sucked. I was in a rush to post it and didn't have to time/motivation to elaborate on things. I hope it was still enjoyable! I'll be back with an update within the next two weeks.

Next chapter will be a time jump to Naley in Tree Hill starting their summer.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a nice Holiday. It was great being home on break but I'm back at school now and have two weeks of finals— it's safe to say you won't be seeing much of me for the next three weeks, so I figured I'd get this up before I disappear again. By mid-December though, I'll be off from school for about six weeks so I'll have plenty of time to write and hopefully finish this story. Thanks for all the love :) - Jill

. .

A gentle breeze blew in from the beach, causing the window curtains to part, allowing for a bright beam of sunlight to cast across Haley's sleep-closed eyes. Feeling the light on her face, she slowly peeled open her eyes and smiled at her surroundings. It was the third morning she awoke in Nathan's beach house with his arm haphazardly thrown across her bare stomach. To be honest, they hadn't really left the bed since she arrived the other night— now that their summer together officially started, neither one was willing to pull apart.

Haley stirred slightly but made no move to even attempt to get out of bed. She would have tried to bury her face into Nathan's chest to block out the light and try to get some more sleep, but when she turned in his arms, she was met with his bright blue eyes boring right into her sleepy stare.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Haley's lips pulled into an eager grin, "Mornin', handsome."

Like a gravitational pull, their lips forcefully fused together and felt like two planets colliding. Even though Nathan was no novice when it came to knowing Haley's lips, his tongue darted around her mouth like an eager explorer. Their breathy moans resounded through the room, synching with the sound of crashing waves in the near distance— it was truly the perfect morning.

Within seconds, Haley was straddling her man, smirking against his lips when she felt his morning wood. "I see you're already up," she teased, palming his naked chest.

Nathan let out a husky chuckle and cupped her backside that was now free from hiding behind the thin white sheet. "I'm always up for you, Haley James."

She giggled softly and let her lips sink back onto his, capturing another wave of heat through both their veins. Haley ground her hips softly onto his lower anatomy, with nothing but the thin sheet separating their sweaty bodies— the friction was simultaneously delicious and downright torture.

"I love you," Haley whispered in the outer shell of his ear, just seconds before sinking her teeth gently onto the hard cartilage.

She felt him smile into her neck, the vibrations instantly sending a volt to her core. "I love you, more."

Now that they've finally said those three little words and felt the one hell of a feeling, they hadn't been able to stop expressing it. It was always during the most random of times, too. Like yesterday, Haley had just taken a bite out of her pizza and felt Nathan's fiery stare. She asked him what was wrong, but he simply smiled and said 'I love you.'

She giggled and nearly choked on the string of cheese hanging from her mouth, but leaned over and kissed him. 'I love you, too.'

The stress from the media was almost completely forgotten. Of course, Nathan's little incident with Mike Swan was highly publicized, but once the media found out what the fight was about, people were idolizing Nathan for standing up for her. Now though, it was almost like it never even happened. The new scandal this week was about how some actress was caught shooting heroin in the back of her trailer, and news about America's favorite couple 'Naley' was history. Now they were both able to live in peace; Nathan's beach house was practically a resort in the corner of heaven. Haley absolutely loved Tree Hill.

Unfortunately, their intense make-out session didn't last long. The sound of Haley's stomach growling tore her off of Nathan, and in search of a pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"I guess that's my cue to feed you, huh?"

Haley tried to hide her blush, "sorry. I guess I'm hungry from all the 'activities' we participated in last night."

He laughed and swung his legs over the mattress in the midst of trying to locate his pajama pants. "We did burn a lot of calories," she caught his wink from across the room. "Alright, what can I get for you, babe?"

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it but licked her lips instead. "Chocolate chip pancakes. Extra chocolate chips."

Instead of pajama pants, Nathan slid into a pair of jeans and threw on the first t-shirt in his drawer. It was grey and had Duke spelled out in navy blue lettering. "I'm gonna have to run to the store and pick up a few things considering we haven't left in three days," he smirked.

Haley pouted childishly, "I don't want you to leave."

Nathan walked back to the bed and groaned. She was still very much naked, and the sheet did absolutely nothing to hide her generously sized breasts. "Believe me, leaving is the last thing I want to do right now. Especially with you in my bed looking like this," she blushed at his stare, "but I'll be quick."

He heard her little giggle, "Oh, but baby you've never been quick. Especially not last night."

Nathan put his tongue to the side of his cheek and puffed his chest proudly, "That's because I know how to take care of my girl."

Haley stretched languidly in the bed, a smile of agreement landing over her lips. "You sure do."

They shared one more brief kiss before Nathan pulled away to grab his wallet off of the dresser. Haley's eyes never left his sexy body— he moved around the room so effortlessly. Not to mention the veins in his arms looked extra prominent this morning. God, she wanted to drag him back to bed immediately.

"See you later, Hales. Don't go too far," he winked over his shoulder and disappeared down the hall.

She groaned softly. Sleep would be futile now, so Haley stretched and untangled herself from the sheets, deciding it was time she go out into the sunshine too. She threw on a pair of bikini bottoms and one of Nathan's t-shirt's. There was no use in wearing a bathing suit top when she'd just end up taking it off. Tan lines were a bitch. Plus, the deck was fairly private enough, so Haley didn't need to worry about any pervy neighbors. After piling her hair into a messy bun and grabbing her suntan lotion, she made her way out onto the sundeck and threw the shirt just inches away from the pool. When Nathan got back, he'd probably forget about the pancakes and just take her right there. She smirked at the thought. He could never keep his hands off of her— then again, she couldn't contain herself around him either. She felt like a damn teenager.

In the short time Haley lay lounging on the sun chair, the clocks seemed to have stopped working. She lost track of how long she'd been out there— in reality it was probably only about fifteen minutes, but the morning sun soaking on her back was the only thought in her head. It felt so good not having to worry about anything. She nearly fell asleep; her head was resting between the space of her crossed arms, and all she had on were a pair of thin white bikini bottoms. Nathan would lose it when he laid eyes on her.

Her bare back was a canvas getting painted under the sun. She'd have to turn soon to tan her stomach, but the position she was in was much too comfortable.

She didn't even stir when minutes later, she heard the front door open. A sexy grin parted her lips, waiting for Nathan to find her. Suddenly, pancakes weren't the only thing she was craving anymore.

"Well, well," she heard a gruff voice other than Nathan's and let out a loud gasp. "What a nice surprise. It's been a while since I've had a nice piece of ass like yours."

Haley yelped in desperation, wishing the shirt she threw off her body didn't land by the pool. Here she was, practically naked in front of some man openly leering at her breasts. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She never had a problem with the size of her breasts but right now she was wishing they were smaller so her hands could cover them better. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked. Her front was even nicer than the back, if not equally as nice. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my beach house?"

"Your beach house?" She muddled, "No, it's not. My boyfriend lives here and if he finds you he's going to freak out, so you better leave or I'll call the cops."

The man stepped closer to Haley, urging her to shrink under his scrutiny. He was large and intimidating, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over her hunched body. She heard him scoff, "Your boyfriend, huh? So which one of my son's are you fucking? Lucas is married so unless you're the side-chick, it must be Nathan, right? He always did go after women with tits bigger than their brains."

Haley wanted to hurl. This was Nathan's father? Oh my God. What a disgusting pig!

"Mr. Scott," she mumbled, "can you please leave? You're really creeping me out."

Dan laughed menacingly, "You want me to leave? Oh, honey, let me tell you something— I own this house and everything in it."

She gulped. Where the hell was Nathan?"

"Nathan didn't tell me you were stopping by today," she grit.

"He didn't know either," Dan continued leering down at her, "I was in town for some business and thought I'd drop by. I didn't know my son and his latest toy were playing house here."

Haley narrowed her eyes, "Not that it is any of your business, but I'm not Nathan's 'toy.' We've been together for a while."

Dan grinned upon recognition. "Oh, that's right. You're that singer he was pictured with. I didn't think that would last this long, seeing as Nathan's such an eligible bachelor around Tree Hill."

The lump in Haley's throat grew larger and the knot in her stomach twisted into a tighter coil. Dan Scott was evil. No wonder Nathan barely talked about him.

Dan continued, "and, no offense to my son, but shouldn't you be with someone… I don't know. Famous? Nathan really has nothing to offer you, sweetie. He had a life here before you, you know. And there's not a woman in this town who isn't lusting over him. I'm sure you won't be in Tree Hill forever, so you better watch your back young lady."  
"Nathan loves me," she grit. What kind of father implies their son will cheat on his girlfriend? God, she wanted to punch this guy.

He snorted loudly, "Love? Yeah, right. Nathan doesn't do love. I just can't understand why someone with your prestige, good looks and money would be with Nathan. Like I said, he has nothing to offer you so you're wasting your time."

"I love him, too," she declared adamantly.

"God, you really must be brainless," Dan shook his head, "but I'd bet you're good in bed. I guess I know why Nathan's dating you now. He probably needs the money too considering his mother and I cut him off. Like I said, watch your back. When you're prancing around stage in Hollywood, Nathan's probably out here screwing every woman who looks his way. Love, my ass."

Haley wanted to stand up and shove this prick in the pool, but she didn't want to risk him catching the slightest glimpse of her breasts. "Nathan's not like that. As his father you should really know that," she spit.

"What I know," Dan growled, "is that whatever this little 'relationship' you two have isn't going to last. Nathan's life is in Tree Hill. He chose this. He belongs to settle down with someone who can accommodate his needs— someone who can stay at home and raise his children. He doesn't need some Hollywood whore running him around the world. Maybe if you weren't so damn selfish, you'd see that!"

Haley felt the tears springing to her eyes but she'd be damned to let them fall in front of this asshole. Before she could muster an angry retort, the front door slammed open again and Nathan's cheery voice carried through the house and into the back patio.

"I hope you're still naked, James! I've got the pancake mix ready to go."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief but clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for Nathan's blow-up that was sure to ensue.

"Hales?" He called out when there was no reply. Haley clutched her arms tighter around her chest upon hearing Nathan's footsteps. "Oh, hey bab—," his words came to an abrupt end when he caught sight of his father. "What the fuck are you doing here, Dan?"

Dan smirked at his son, "Just introducing myself to your new girlfriend."

Nathan's jaw clenched like stone, grinding his teeth together so hard he nearly cracked a tooth. "Get out before I throw your ass out."

Dan scowled, "I'd like to see you try."

Nathan inhaled a deep breath as he walked over to the side of the pool to pick up Haley's t-shirt. If his father weren't there, he'd take the full opportunity to ogle his girlfriend's naked chest, but now he just wanted her covered under a damn blanket to shield her from his father's disgusting eyes.

He hastily helped her put the shirt on, all while standing in front of Dan's direct line of sight. Haley's shaking body and the look of disgust on her face told Nathan exactly how she felt about his father's looming presence.

"I'm not gonna ask again, Dad." Nathan stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring directly at his father and hiding Haley behind his body.

"This is my damn house, Nathan. I have every right to be here. Take your whore and bring her back to your apartment. Unless, of course, you can't pay your rent anymore-"

"Fuck you!" Nathan spat, "Don't talk about Haley like that!"

"She may have a tight little ass, son, but don't let her body blind you. This isn't going to last. Have fun playing house until she realizes you're nothing more than a pathetic, broke, loser," Dan goaded.

"Hey!" Haley finally stood up— Nathan's large t-shirt covering her body— and scrunched her face with anger, "Don't you dare say those things about him! Nathan is not a loser and he's certainly not pathetic. I don't care how much freakin' money he has or doesn't have in the bank. I love him and he loves me. If you can't understand that, then it's you who doesn't have a brain!"

Nathan blinked hard. Was it weird if he was suddenly really turned on? No one ever stood up to his father the way Haley just did. A jolt went straight to his pants.

She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled softly up at him, ignoring Dan's stupid frat-boy smirk.

"Whatever, Holly. You're no good for him anyway and you'll realize it sooner rather than later. Nathan, I'll be back."

"Is that a threat?" Nathan snarled.

"It's a promise."


	15. Chapter 15

So here's the deal, this chapter sucks and it's filled with dialogue and i struggled starting it so much but because I really really really don't want to study for my final exam (it's the last one before break, yayy!) tomorrow, I powered through and finished.

It's really heavy with dialogue/a little drama but I promise after this chapter it'll be pretty much all fluffy naley and they'll enjoy their summer in Tree Hill. Alright, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

. . .

Haley watched in silence as Nathan paced around the patio, his jaw clenching in sync with his soldier-like steps. Dan had stormed out over fifteen minutes ago and her boyfriend hasn't spoken since. She felt the nerves in her stomach slowly unravel until there was nothing but a single frayed strand left.

"Nathan…" she began softly, not sure what to say to quell his anger. "Talk to me, baby."

His pacing didn't stop but he finally turned to look at her. It was then that she noticed the fire burning behind his bright blue eyes.

"What did he say to you, Hales?"

The edge of her teeth sank low into her lip. "Nothing," she squeaked and watched as Nathan dragged his hair through his hair.

"Don't lie to me." He stopped the pacing and towered over the lounge chair. "Did he touch you? I swear to God-,"

"No," Haley stood on her knees and grabbed his hand, hoping a single touch would be enough to dissipate at least an ounce of his anger. It worked— partially. Nathan's shoulders relaxed slightly as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry he surprised you like that. I swear I had no idea he was coming. We haven't talked in two years."

Haley shook her head and brought her free hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently. "It's not your fault, Nathan. I'm sorry what he said about you. You know it's not true right?"

His gaze strayed from hers, until she forcefully directed his chin in front of her face. "Nathan, look at me," Haley demanded, "you know it's not true."

He blinked but stared into her warm brown eyes. "I don't know," his whispered, strained voice broke her heart.

Scooting closer to him, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She didn't know what else to do to make him fully understand that.

Nathan nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled softly. She smelled like coconut. "I love you, too."

Haley pulled away from his embrace and met his somber stare again, "talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling."

Nathan's jaw clenched tightly again, "I'm pissed off, Haley. He had no right storming in here and attacking you the way he did. My mind is going crazy right now trying to figure out what he said to you that's got you looking so upset."

Haley's hands found his tense shoulders and began kneading them. "I'll admit, he said some hurtful things- things that a father should never say about his son, but I know you love me and I won't let his words get to me."

"What did he say? You have to tell me, Haley."

She sighed and increased the pressure of her hands on his back. "He said you have a lot of women in Tree Hill fawning over you, and that, um, when I leave, I shouldn't expect you to be loyal and that you deserve a woman who can stay in one place and take care of your children-"

A loud, sardonic laugh emit from Nathan's throat, "God, he is full of shit! If he's describing anyone it's himself!"

Haley peppered a light kiss on Nathan's wirey haired cheek. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and loved the way he pulled off a light beard. It was so damn sexy. "I have to ask you something," she said suddenly, surprising both herself and Nathan. An inkling of insecurity started to bubble through her brain, much to her dismay- it wouldn't go away until she acknowledged it. "Is that what you want?" She bit her lip, "I mean, do you want to stay here and raise a family?"

She watched his eyes widen, clearly surprised with the sudden question. "Is this because of what my Dad said?"

"No. Well, okay, maybe, but he brought up a good point. I- I know it's too soon to even be thinking about something like this but I won't lie to you. I see a future with you Nathan. A serious one- kids, a dog, a house. Everything. I want it all. But we're going to have some choices to make before we get there."

Nathan nodded softly as he put his hands securely on her bathingsuit clad hips. "I know, and, uh, it's actually been something I've been thinking about. I want a future with you, too, Hales. I want a little girl with your beautiful eyes and a boy to teach basketball to. When I dream about it, I see us here- in a house like this on the beach where we can chase them through the sand and you'll still look hot as hell in a bikini when you're 60 years-old. I dream about having Lucas and Peyton and Sawyer over for barbeques and you're singing barefoot in the kitchen with the kids laughing and I'm standing there in awe watching you. Tree Hill is my home, Hales, always has been, always will be, but I could never ask you to give up your dream to come here to fulfil my silly dream. It wouldn't be fair."

Haley blinked away the tears that now rapidly drenched her eyes, "why not, Nathan? Why can't you ask me to do that?"

"Because we can still have all that in California. You can sing and I'm sure I can get a coaching position somewhere in L.A. We can still live on the beach and have a million kids if you want. We'll hire help if we have to so you can tour the world and I'll be in the wings cheering you on. If that's what makes you happy, then so be it. I'll do it."

By now, Haley was a blubbering mess. This man was her heart and soul. Her everything, and he'd give up everything to be with her. What did she do to deserve him? "What about Lucas? He's your family," she sniffled into his chest.

Nathan ran his hands soothingly up her sides, "he can come and visit."

She turned slightly and studied his blue eyes. Nothing but truth and love shone through- it sent a row of chills down her spine. "You'd give everything up just like that? All for me?"

Nathan furrowed his brow and wiped away one of her stary tears with the pad of his thumb, "I don't see it as giving anything up, baby. I see it as gaining everything I've ever wanted. I don't care where we are, I just want to be with you Haley James."

"Oh my God," her breath hitched as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Haley," he gave her a dopey smile. "More than anything."

She kissed him longingly again, but pulled away before his tongue could pass between her lips. "I love you, Nathan, but I don't want you to come to L.A."

His face visibly fell and her heart clenched at the sight for the briefest second, "I don't want you to come because I want to move to Tree Hill."

"Y-you do?" He stuttered, overcome with shock. "I mean, what?"

She giggled at the cute way his lips twisted into the shape of a question mark. "I want to live here with you Nathan. In Tree Hill."

"But what about…?" He shook his head frantically, "Hales, no, I can't let you do that. Your life is in L.A. Your job, and your friends, and… no. You can't give that all up. I won't let you."

Haley stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "and why the hell not? You'd do it for me!"

"That's different, Haley. I would barely give anything up here. You'd be giving up your career! For what? A small-town and some guy who barely has anything to offer you as it is?" He shook his head and scoffed, "Yeah, I can read the headlines now. Haley James says goodbye to Hollywood for Mr. Nobody!" He muttered sarcastically.

"God, Nathan!" Haley groaned as she threw her head back and untangled herself from his arms. It was her turn to start pacing, frantically flailing her arms through the air. "When the hell are you going to stop this? This-this, constant doubting yourself. Doubting us! Do you have that little faith in us, Nathan? That you think just because I'm famous that I see you as less-than-whole? Newsflash, Nathan, I never once thought that! If anything, it's what I love about you! That you're not a fame-leeching Hollywood asshole. Let me ask you this, Nathan. Has there ever been a time where I made you feel like I was better than you, or that I see you as someone lesser?"

He shook his head 'no' sheepishly and fiddled with the edge of his shirt. In that moment, he reminded Haley of an insecure little boy. Her heart started to throb with a chilling pain again. "Look," she said softly, "I know this must be hard for you. I understand that, but what I don't get is why you feel like you don't deserve me! Is it because of the money? Because I've been with guys with more money than me, Nathan, and they didn't even treat me half as good as you treat me! I've dated actors and musicians before, and guess what? The way I felt about them doesn't even come close to how much I love you! Can you understand that? Please?"

Nathan stood silently, looking into her intense stare and watching her chest heaving from her heavy breaths.

Before he could even answer her, Haley continued her rant.

"There was a time before I was famous you know," her eyebrows jumped expectantly on her forehead when she approached Nathan again. "And my dream, before I even became a singer, was to have a huge, happy, family of my own. I dreamed of meeting my Prince Charming. A guy with a great smile and infectious laugh," their eyes met again and they traded tiny grins, "I wanted to fall in love so bad, you know? I wanted to have a marriage like my parents. Hell, they fought like crazy and money was always tight but damn, they made it work and they never once stopped loving each other." She wiped at the corner of her eye to prevent another tear from escaping. "I caught them one night, dancing in front of the refrigerator light. My Dad was humming, and my Mom was in his arms giggling softly. They acted like they were in their own little world, and since then I've been searching everywhere for a love like theirs. I never came close… until I met you, Nathan. I want that. Singing was one of my dreams, yes, but it came true. Now I want to start my new dream. With you, here, in Tree Hill. I want to be a wife and a mom and I want to be able to leave the house in sweatpants to go to the store without a flock of paparazzi stalking my every move. I want to be normal again, Nathan, and I want it with you. So, no, I wouldn't be sacrificing anything. It would be a choice. One I know I will never regret."

A hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of Nathan's lips, "are you done yet?"

Haley released a heavy breath and nodded stubbornly, "yes."

"Good," he walked over to her and pulled her tightly into his arms, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She moaned at the force of his lips and smiled when his hands gently squeezed her backside.

"Are you trying to give your neighbors a free show?" She giggled.

"No, I'm apologizing," Nathan said lowly. His face turned serious as he grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry I've been so insecure, Haley. I know it's driving you crazy, I just want what's best for you."

"You," she said strongly. "You're what's best for me. I love you, and I will tell you that every chance I get until you finally believe me."

Nathan laughed, "I do believe you, I guess I just have to start believing in myself."

Haley nodded, "You do. It'll take some time but we'll get there. Together."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Together. I like the sound of that."

. . .

Thanks for reading/reviewing. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the weekend (it'll be a fun beach day for Naley)


	16. Chapter 16

No, your eyes are not deceiving you- I am updating two days in a row. I got so excited to write this chapter that I started it last night and finished it after my final today. So now that I'm officially done with the semester, you'll be seeing a lot more of me ;)

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you like this one...

. .

"Nathan, I'm pretty sure sunscreen goes on my skin, not my bathing suit bottoms, babe," Haley scolded with a light giggle when she felt her boyfriend's wandering hands start to cup her backside. She was faced down on the towel when Nathan so generously offered to rub sunscreen on her back. She should have known it would have lasted all of ten seconds before he started pawing at her ass.

"Sorry, I can't help it," she heard his husky voice rumble. "It's just right there in front of my face." Haley didn't have to turn to know that he was smirking.

"Yeah, I bet."

Nathan leaned down on her back and whispered hotly in her ear, "you know you have a serious ass, Haley James." He chuckled when she gasped as his hands gave her red-clad-rear a firm squeeze. A few weeks had passed since the Haley-wanted-to-move-to-Tree-Hill fight. After further discussing it, they both decided they'd make a more permanent decision at the end of the summer. Considering it was still early July, they had plenty of time to think more about it- but as far as Haley was concerned, she knew Tree Hill was where she was meant to be. Even though she'd only been there for a little less than a month, she quickly fell in love with the small town and everyone in it. When she and Nathan would stroll down the riverwalk late a night (one of her favourite spots), people would simply smile or wave and continue on. If she had still been in Hollywood, she was sure people would have bombarded her with questions and pictures. Of course, the occasional fan would stop and ask for an autograph in Tree Hill, but no one was ever pushy or impersonal. Everyone in the stores treated her like she lived there her own life. It was such a warm and welcoming feeling; she couldn't imagine leaving now.

Overcome with a state of bliss, Haley let out a tiny moan. Between the hot sun and the feel of Nathan's rough hands massaging her back, she'd never been happier.

Thankfully, Dan hadn't come back to the beach house, so the couple decided to stay and make the most of it. Nathan and Haley fell into a quick routine over the past few weeks- they'd wake up in each other's arms, enjoy a light breakfast and cups of coffee on the back patio, then either stroll through town and shop, or spend the whole day relaxing on the beach like they were today. Sometimes they'd go out to dinner and some nights they stayed in to cook or barbeque. They'd cuddle up on the couch with wine and watch a movie or the sun set over the ocean, and spend the rest of the night making love with the windows open. It truly couldn't get any better; if Haley could spend every single day like this for the rest of her life, then she'd definitely die one happy woman.

"So I was thinking of inviting Luke, Peyton and Sawyer over tonight for a barbeque. What do you think?" Nathan's voice startled her out of her daydream and she smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. It's perfect weather for it, too."

Nathan kissed her shoulder blade in response, "Alright, I'll call him later then. I know Sawyer is dying to see you again."

Haley laughed, "Peyt and I should have a girls day with her when you and Luke hold summer camp in a few weeks." The laugh transitioned into a tiny pout when she remembered how he and Lucas would be holding a basketball summer camp for kids twelve and under at the end of July, which meant she wouldn't get to see him much during the day.

"I bet she'd love that, babe," Nathan's hands wandered to the sides of her body, rubbing slow and teasing circles on her hot skin.

Haley couldn't take it anymore and swiftly turned around to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Nathan, caught slightly off guard, tumbled backwards onto the sand and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her on top of his naked chest.

Haley grinned coyly and gently started scratching her fingers on his abs. "You're so sexy," she mumbled against his lips.

Nathan chuckled as his fingers started fiddling with the strings of her bikini top. "So are you, James."

She giggled when he flipped them over so her back was on the sand and his hard chest covered her now naked one.

"We're in public," she protested weakly. It was a futile attempt, though, because she let out a loud moan when his lips found that spot below her ear that drove her crazy whenever he sucked on it.

"No one's around," Nathan whispered into her coconut scented skin. His tongue lapped at the flesh, leaving a little red mark. She giggled again- it was like music to his ears.

"Maybe we should go in the wa-" she was going to say water, but at the feel of Nathan's palms rubbing against her hardened nipples, the words died on her lips and she moaned his name instead. "You feel so good," she whispered. "I love you, so much."

Nathan gently ground his erection into her hips and kissed the tops of her breasts, "I love you, too."

Squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back onto the sand, Haley dug her heels into Nathan's swim shorts-clad ass, encouraging him to enter her.

"Please," her breath hitched.

Nathan chuckled and swiped his fingers across her bikini bottom; they were wet but not from the ocean. He groaned at the growing dampness. "Please what?"

Haley's fingernails dug sharply into his shoulder blades. He still had scratches down his back from the previous night. She bit her lip when Nathan pulled his erection out from his swim shorts, placing it at her entrance. "Please. I need you inside of me."

With one look into her pleading brown eyes, Nathan stopped his teasing and gently slid himself inside of her, revelling at the warmth that surrounded his hardness. He kissed her lips as he started to slowly move inside of her. "You feel so good."

"Uh-huh," Haley babbled incoherently as she squeezed her legs harder around his waist. She'd never once think of indulging in public sex before Nathan (even though the beach was technically private), but he made her feel brave and she'd lost all her inhibitions around him. He was hers, and she was his, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm almost there, baby. Don't stop," she mumbled against his lips, moaning when his fingers started to tweak her hardened nipples.

Like the waves that were crashing at their feet, Haley soon came to a heavy climax and collapsed on the wet sand. Nathan pressed a delicate kiss on her collarbone and erupted inside of her seconds later. He was careful not to fall on top of her, but gently rested his chest on her bare breasts.

"I've never done that before," she revealed shyly, fiddling with the dark and short hairs on the nape of his neck.

Nathan smirked, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure we did it two times last night."  
Haley rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "I meant I never… I never made love outside before."

He smiled softly before gently kissing her nose, "Neither have I."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide. "You lived so close to the beach all these years and never had sex out here?"

"Nope. But I'm glad we got to share this together. I think it's one of my new favourite places."

The red warmth that flushed Haley's cheeks wasn't from the sun, "me too."

"Except I'm pretty sure there's sand in my butt now," he grumbled, dusting off the wet sand from his stomach and back.

Haley giggled loudly and placed her hands on his ass, "you have sandy cheeks."

He chuckled, "What am I going to do with you, James?"

"I don't know but you're stuck with me," her arms wound tightly around his neck as she slid his abandoned t-shirt over her body. Together they laid under the sun for a few more hours, content in their own little world as they traded kisses and stories from their childhood.

. . .

It was a few hours later when Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer came over for dinner. Nathan and Lucas were both hunched over the grill flipping burger patties as they idly chatted about the latest basketball stats in between sipping from their Heineken bottles. Haley and Peyton sat around the table on the deck, overwatching an eager Sawyer who was jumping in and out of the pool.

"Look, Haley! Watch me jump!"

Haley turned and laughed as she watched Sawyer attempt to cannonball into the pool. Her cheerful giggles surrounded the summer air as she surfaced the water, her swimming floaties preventing her from actually going under the water.

"Did you see that Haley?"

Haley nodded emphatically and gave the curly blonde haired girl a thumbs up, "I sure did, kiddo. That was awesome!"

Sawyer's smile exploded over her face, "thanks!"

Peyton swallowed a sip of her margarita and grinned at her new friend, "you're good with her."

Haley shrugged softly, "I love kids. I've been an aunt since I was fourteen, so I've been around them a lot, I guess."

"Nathan said you come from a big family?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I do. I'm the youngest of seven."

"Wow, I can't imagine what that was like for your parents," Peyton said with widened eyes, "I've only got one and sometimes I want to pull my hair out of my head."

The singer laughed again, "I don't know how they did it, either. It was never boring in the James house, that's for sure."

They briefly continued discussing family before Peyton announced she had to use the bathroom. When she got up to leave, Haley turned to look over at Nathan and sighed dreamily. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and khaki shorts, he looked like he emerged straight out of a modeling catalogue. She licked her lips. His thick black hair was pushed back in a messy but sexy way, and the five-o'clock-shadow he was rocking was a tantalizing contrast with his bright blue eyes.

She stood up and walked over to him, immediately wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Need any help, baby?"

Nathan craned his neck slightly and smiled. Haley looked naturally beautiful with her honey blonde hair swept up in a bun, and a sexy blue sundress hugging her in all the right places. If his brother and niece weren't a few feet away from him, he would have initiated round two for the day right there on the sundeck.

"Nah, but if you want to grab the burger buns, I think they're on the kitchen counter."

"Okay," she gave him a brief kiss before venturing inside to grab the package of burger buns.

Lucas had to bite his tongue from laughing at the way his brother's starry eyes followed Haley's form inside the house. He'd never seen Nathan so far gone.

"You really love her, huh?"

Nathan snapped from his Haley-induced daydream and turned towards Lucas, unable to stop the dopey smile crossing his lips. "Yeah. She's the one, man. I know it."

Lucas grinned and pat Nathan proudly on the back, "I'm happy for you, little brother. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"Thanks, man."

They clinked their bottles together before Lucas cleared his throat, "so, have you seen Dan since he showed up here?"

Nathan shook his head, "thankfully, no. I have a feeling it won't the last time, though. He spewed some bullshit about how he'll be back."

"I can't believe he had the nerve talk to you and Haley like that. Why can't he leave you alone?" Lucas grumbled.

The dark haired Scott shook his head, "I don't know, Luke. I thought when he cut me out, he'd leave me alone forever, but I guess not."

"Well, if you need my help, let me know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Nathan smiled as he grabbed the spatula and shoveled the burgers onto the dish. He turned the grill off and announced dinner was ready when Haley and Peyton both emerged from inside the house.

Lucas wrangled Sawyer from the pool and plopped her down at the table as he made her a plate of food.

"What do you say to Uncle Nathan, Sawyer?" Peyton prompted expectantly as her daughter eagerly eyed the large burger.

"Thank you for cooking, Uncle Nathan," she drawled, followed by a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome, angel," Nathan winked at his niece, unknowingly making Haley melt in the process.

"This burger's great, Nate," Peyton mumbled as she took a hearty bite. "And the potato salad, too."

"Hales made that this morning," Nathan smiled proudly. "It is really good, isn't it?"

Haley blushed as everyone expressed their agreement.

"Damn, is there anything you can't do?" Peyton joked.

"Quit flirting with my girl, Peyt," Nathan teased.

The curly blonde rolled her eyes, and Haley laughed. "Well, I can't play basketball to save my life. Actually, I can't play any sports- unless you call mini-golf a sport."

Lucas chuckled, "I'm a pro at mini-golf. Right, Sawyer?"

Sawyer nodded and mumbled with a mouthful of food, "Mhmm, Daddy's the best!"

"Careful, Sawyer. No talking with your mouth full. I don't want you to choke, kid," Peyton lectured lightly.

"Sworry," she mumbled again.

The adults laughed around the table and continued making small talk, Saywer occasionally making humourous interjections that only children knew how to innocently do.

When they finished, they gathered around a small fire pit, where Sawyer was resting in her father's arms, completely wiped out from her fun in the pool.

The adults (excluding Lucas considering he had to drive home soon) all continued sipping on margaritas under the setting sun and gentle ocean breeze.

Peyton discreetly snapped a photo of Haley and Nathan cuddled up together on the wicker-style love seat. It was really only made for one but because Haley was practically in Nathan's lap, they fit snugly together. The blonde smiled secretly as she watched Nathan unconsciously kiss Haley's forehead and rub soothing circles on her arms. They looked so in love.

She actually forgot Haley was a celebrity; she was so down to earth and fit-in perfectly with the rest of the Scott family. Peyton had no doubt in her mind that Haley James would be the perfect sister-in-law one day.

"What are you so giddy about?" Lucas whispered to his wife, nudging her softly.

Peyton turned with twinkles in her eyes, "I think I just caught a glimpse of the future."

Lucas smiled knowingly, looking over at where Nathan and Haley were cuddling and in the midst of a pretty steamy kiss. Haley was giggling softly as she fiddled with the hem of Nathan's t-shirt. They looked like teenagers.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"They're kissing a lot!" Sawyer, whose eyes had opened from hearing her parents' hushed whispers, scrunched her face up with disgust when she saw Nathan and Haley kissing from across the fire pit.

Nathan heard Sawyer and quickly pulled away while chuckling at Haley's blush. She got a little too carried away.

"Hush, you. They're in love and they're allowed to kiss all they want," Peyton encouraged with a smirk.

Lucas shook his head and covered Sawyer's eyes with his palms, "but you're not allowed to kiss any boys, ever. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Sawyer shrugged innocently.

Nathan and Haley laughed before sharing another soft kiss- this time, it was a lot more brief, but certainly did not lack in passion.

"Ugh," Lucas mockingly groaned. "Enough already you two. There are little eyes present."

"I think they're cute," Peyton cooed.

Lucas mumbled something incoherent under his breath and looked down at his daughter when she tugged on his shirt. "Daddy, can I play on your phone?"

"Sure, kiddo," he willingly handed her his iPhone, hoping it would distract her from his brother's disgusting PDA. It was one thing for Nathan to be happy and in love but Lucas really wished he didn't have to see him feeling up Haley in front of his family.

"Nathan," Haley scolded lightly when she felt his hands wandering dangerously up her dress.

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"Luke's right. Sawyer's here, and I'd rather not give your brother and his wife a free show."

Nathan chuckled, "Sawyer's playing on his phone, she can't see anything. And who cares about Luke?"

She playfully punched his bicep, "Later. I promise."

"Fine," he sighed and brought his hands back to a safer place- her hips. "You just look so beautiful."

She blushed under the pale moonlight, "thank you."  
"We can hear you, ya know," Lucas griped. Seriously, their PDA was getting uncomfortable.

"You can leave any time, Pucas," Nathan retorted.

"Ugh, boys." Peyton rolled her eyes and shared a giggle with Haley.

The playful banter, however, was soon interrupted by Sawyer's very loud gasp, followed by an unexpected question- "Uncle Nathan…"

Nathan turned towards Sawyer and cleared his throat, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why is there a picture of you on top of Haley naked on the beach?"

"WHAT?" Lucas roared, immediately ripping the phone out of his daughter's hands. "Oh, gross!"

Peyton gasped in horror as she caught sight of the headline of the news article; _Haley James and New Beau, Nathan Scott, Caught Having Sex on the Beach in Tree Hill!_ Below it were a series of very graphic images of her naked brother-in-law and his girlfriend clearly having sex on the beach.

When she looked over at the couple, pure fear marred their faces.

Uh-oh...

. . .

So I know I said it'd be drama free from here on out but I got hit with this idea while writing this chapter and I just had to write it! I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. :)

Thanks for the support!


	17. Chapter 17

"I mean, really, what the hell were you thinking, Haley?"

With her cellphone propped between her shoulder and ear, Haley sank lower into the couch and sighed angrily. For the past twenty minutes, she had to listen to her management team bitch and moan about the beach sex scandal, and now Brooke was going on and on lecturing her about she had a reputation to uphold.

God, she was about to lose it.

"Brooke," Haley interjected, "Neither Nathan nor I knew someone was taking pictures, obviously we wouldn't have done that, okay? I'm sorry, but please, quit lecturing me."

Brooke clearly didn't hear Haley's plea because she just continued with her , "It's like you don't even care! What happened to you Haley? You used to be so… cautious, now you're just… you do whatever the hell you want without thinking twice."

Haley groaned and ignored Nathan's worried look from across the living room. She couldn't deal with this right now. Why couldn't she ever just be happy?

"Brooke! For the hundredth time, we didn't know! Nathan and I have sex! It's not my fault some animal decided to record it!"

"Well you should have been more careful, Haley. Damn, this is your career we're talking about and you don't even care! Ever since you started dating Nathan, everything is about him. For God's sake, you quit the record label, you left Los Angeles and now you're in Tree Hill having sex on beaches! I know you love the guy, Hales, but damnit, is he really good for you because I really don't think he is—,"

Haley scoffed loudly and jumped from the couch. She was pissed. Royally pissed. If Brooke was here, Haley would have probably slapped her. "Don't you dare put this on Nathan. He had absolutely NOTHING to do with this."

Brooke laughed sardonically, "Really, Haley? Last time I checked, it takes two to have sex."

"You're unbelievable, Brooke. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side! I am trying to look out for you and clean up your freakin' messes but I can't do that when you are so damn destructive."

"Destructive?" Haley laughed bitterly, "being in love isn't destructive and I'm not going to feel guilty about this, Brooke, I won't. And you know what? I really thought you were my friend before my manager. Maybe I really could use a friend right now instead of you lecturing me about something that, quite frankly, really isn't my fault!"

"It's Nathan's fault. He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants and it's starting to rub off on you. You're a celebrity, Haley. People are always watching. Did you forget about the millions of fans who look up to you?"

Haley groaned again as she paced angrily back and forth. Nathan's eyes hadn't left her once. She could feel his worried stare and it only made her more frustrated. She knew he was going to blame himself and that was the last thing she wanted right now.

"You're honestly overreacting, Brooke. Am I pissed that my privacy leaked, you're damn right I am, but you have absolutely no right to blame me or my boyfriend for this. How about instead of lecturing me you do your stupid job and make sure you find out whoever took those pictures gets put in jail?"

"Haley-,"

"No, Brooke. I'm done. Don't talk to me," she hastily pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the 'end call' button harsher than she should have, but damn, she was still furious.

Nathan tentatively walked over to Haley and gently grabbed hold of her wrist, spinning her so she would face him. "You okay?"

Haley pulled her arm out of his embrace as if he had scorched her, but didn't miss the look of hurt that washed over his face.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Nathan?" She snapped.

He gulped. "Okay, wrong question."

"I'm sorry," she softened, dragging her hand through her hair. "I'm just… I'm so pissed off at Brooke. Why doesn't anyone support us?"

Nathan's gaze fell to the floor as he nervously rubbed his hands over his biceps. The doubts and insecurities about their relationship plagued his mind like an incurable disease. He knew something bad would happen, and now Haley's career and image was in jeopardy because of him.

"Hales…"

Haley turned again and looked at him with utter fire in her eyes. She knew that tone. He sounded like an insecure little boy afraid to tell his mother he broke her favorite vase.

"Don't," she clamped her eyes shut, "don't you dare blame yourself for this, Nathan."

"I should have been more careful," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Damnit, Nathan!" Haley's voice shrieked across the beach house. "This is not your fault, okay?"

"I told you I wasn't good for you," he muttered weakly.

Haley's nostrils flared but he was still staring at the floor and missed the way she shuddered angrily. "I can't deal with this, Nathan, I can't!" Hot tears flooded her eyes, and she didn't even bother hiding them when they silently streamed down her cheeks. "You are the ONE person I need to believe in us because no one else seems to, and I… I can't do this if you're not on my side! I won't go through this alone!"

"But this is your career, Hales. I feel like I've ruined it… like I've changed you and I don't want that." A look of dejection marred his face. The blue in his eyes drained to a dull grey, and it broke her heart.

She shook her head and stared at him blearily through her tears. "You haven't, Nathan. You couldn't. I told you a million times that you are what I what. These insecurities you have, baby, they need to stop. We can't have a serious relationship if you don't believe in us. I love you, Nathan Scott, I really do, but I'm getting really tired of this back and forth crap. If you keep doubting yourself, I'm not sure how much longer I can take before I break, too."

Nathan barely nodded but at the feel of her hands roughly grabbing his, his gaze caught hers and he nearly choked on his breath. She really was beautiful. How could he not feel insecure that someone as amazing as her would fall for someone like him? He screwed up a lot in his own life, but he'd be damned if he let himself screw up Haley's life.

"I'm so scared," the words left his lips in a hushed whisper. "I'm so scared of losing you, Haley. You're my everything."

She launched herself into his arms and nuzzled her nose in his neck. "You're not going to lose me."

"But you're already changing because of me, Hales, and I don't want that either. I don't want you to do something you're going to regret…"

Her hand found his half-shaven cheek and cupped it firmly, "I will never, ever, regret loving you. I mean it. I don't regret making love with you on that beach either."

His eyebrows curved into high arcs above his eyes, "but your reputation-,"

"I don't care," she shook her head, "I mean, yea, it really sucks having our privacy betrayed like that, but you know what? It doesn't matter. I love you and you love me, the rest doesn't matter."

His lips cocked into a sideways smirk as his hands lowered to her hips, "I do love you."

"I know you do," Haley whispered as she threaded her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"But I'm still going to kill whoever took those pictures," Nathan grumbled, "I don't want anyone to see you like that except for me."

A soft chuckle filled the dissipating tense air, "caveman much?"

"Yes," he growled low in her ear, "you're mine, Haley James. Plus, you shouldn't be put on display like that. You're not some animal. What we do is nobody's business."

A chill ran down Haley's spine at the huskiness of his voice. The fact Nathan was so protective of her made her heart ache in the most delicious of ways. He was perfect. He was hers. "Well how do you think I feel about all these skanks lusting over your body now?" She quipped and pulled out her phone to look at the images of her pawing at his six-pack abs clearly on display for the world to see.

"I've gotta admit, we do look pretty hot, baby. I need to keep those pictures forever."

Haley laughed which turned into a groan the more she stared at it. The images really were pretty racy. Fortunately, the website was decent enough to blur out their private areas. Still, it was quite obvious what they were doing; Nathan was on top of her and their mouths were fused together— it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the feel his lips press against her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Hales. I will do whatever it takes to find out who took these and get them removed."

She sighed, "it's no use. Everyone's probably already seen them now."

"I don't care. Someone needs to be punished for this. If you're gonna live in Tree Hill, and if we're going to raise a family here one day, I have to protect you. I might not be able to do much, but that is something I can do."

"Thank you," they kissed briefly before she felt Nathan grab her phone from her hand. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to see if I can figure out who took these. I mean, this is a private beach so whoever had access must be from around here."

Haley studied the look of concentration that was now painted over her boyfriend's face. He was pissed, she knew, but he hid it well. The worry, however, took control over him. He didn't even care about his own reputation, but rather, her own. She smiled slightly. If anyone should question who deserved who, it was her. Nathan was too good to her— he had nothing to worry about. She felt like she didn't deserve him and his giant heart.

"What're you thinking?" She asked, noticing the change in his eyes.

Nathan was silent for a moment before he looked up and hardened his jaw, "I'm thinking Dan had some involvement in this."

"Your Dad?" Haley's eyes widened in shock.

"Yea," he muttered, giving back her phone. He wasn't sure how, or even why, but he could confidently say Dan Scott had something to do with it.

"Where are you going?" He heard her call out after him as he slid on his jacket and dug his hand in its pocket, rifling for his car keys.

"Charlotte."


	18. Chapter 18

Merry Christmas!

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed after swinging open the door to her large home in Charlotte, "What a nice surprise—,"

"Where's Dad?" His face was stoic, and, having no time for pleasantries, he all but ignored the way his mother's smile seized her lips.

"In the study," she mumbled, watching as her son pushed past her into their house, hardly sparing her a glance. Nathan was a man on a mission and feverishly rushed into his father's office. Dan was in the midst of reading through a document when the sound of his son's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You're a real prick, Dad, you know that?"

Not even bothering to look up, Dan chuckled low under his breath. "What, no hello first?"

Nathan's blue eyes glazed with an icy, cold stare. "Don't get cute," he snapped. "I'm serious. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Dan ignored Nathan's remark and reclined back in his chair, cradling his neck behind his hands. A cocky smirk covered his lips and it took everything in Nathan not to slap it off of his face. "Not quite sure what you're talking about, son."

Nathan took a step closer to his father's desk and loomed over him like a dark shadow, hoping to threaten the man he, unfortunately, shared half his genes with.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dan's crooked smirk sleazily widened, "is this about your whore? Where is she, anyway? Finally realize you're worth shit? Or did she cheat on you—?"

"Screw you, Dan," Nathan spat. He was in no mood for his father's games. "I know it was you who had some involvement with invading our privacy, I'm just trying to figure out why you did it. I mean, other than the fact you're a disgusting asshole who apparently likes to put people in misery?"

A snort crawled through the older Scott's lips and sounded loudly through the otherwise quiet room. "Don't be so damn dramatic, Nathan. You should know better than to have sex with the girl in public. Clearly you still aren't thinking before you act."

"That doesn't give you the damn right to publicize a private moment between me and my girlfriend. Haley has a reputation to maintain!"

"Yeah?" Dan boomed, "And what about your reputation? You were supposed to be somebody, Nathan!"

An invisible force gripped at Nathan's neck, choking him with the memories of the past. With every passing second, the pain squeezed harder until every breath evaporated from the space between in his lungs.

"It was an accident, Dad!" He exploded, wheezing for air. "You think I wanted to shatter my knee?"

"I'm not talking about that," Dan seethed, "I'm talking about the fact that you just… you gave up! You could have gone to rehab. You could have played again. You could have gone to the NBA! But you didn't; instead you just cried about it like a little bitch."

Nathan snarled his teeth. Dan knew just what buttons to press to get him twisted and with every word out of his father's mouth, the chances of blood splattering was growing exponentially.

"I did go to rehab!" He grumbled, "and you know just as well as I do that the chances of getting into the NBA were slim to none. I had to move on with my life and do something practical. I couldn't risk losing my knee completely!"

"No, Nathan, you're a pathetic failure and you're only fooling yourself thinking somebody like Haley loves you. Maybe if you were in the NBA you'd be good enough for someone like her, but pretty soon she'll find someone better. Save yourself the heartbreak, son, and move on. Unless, of course, she really is a brainless whore, then maybe you can take her money—,"

Nathan snapped. He swung his arm out and with a curled fist, punched Dan straight in the nose. "Fuck you!"

Dan stumbled slightly but didn't fall. He felt the thick drops of syrupy blood draining from his nostril and brought his hand up to wipe it away. "Good to see there's still a man in there, son."

"What more do you want from me, Dad?" Nathan shouted, ignoring Dan's provocative stare. "You've already cut me off when I left Duke, and instead of helping me, you berated me! I thought I was done with you, and now that I'm finally happy again, you have to show up! Why?"

Nathan swore he saw a glimmer of remorse flicker across his father's blood stained face, but it disappeared behind Dan's evil-leaking eyes.

"I just want what is best for you, son."

A sardonic laughed filled the room, "Oh, that's rich!" Nathan shook his head. "What's best for me? The best damn thing that ever happened to me was when you cut me off! You were nothing but toxic energy in my life and it took losing basketball to finally realize that. And you know what? I'm so glad that I lost it. The NBA was never my dream, Dad, it was yours. I'm perfectly content with coaching. And I love Haley. She's my life, and one day, she will be my family. I don't need you."

Dan shook his head reproachfully, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, son. You know one day you're going to regret it and I really won't be here for you."

"I don't care!" Nathan mustered a grin, "Like I said, I don't need you— so stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend. And I swear if you pull another stunt like this, a bloody nose won't be your only problem."

Dan clacked his tongue against his teeth, "if that's what you want, then fine. You won't see or hear from me again—,"

Nathan sighed with relief, but his muscles tensed when Dan said, "on one condition."

"What?"

"Get out of my beach house. You want to me rid of me forever? Stop playing house in a place you'll never afford. You want to live with Haley? Have her move into your shitty apartment, or follow her to Hollywood. I don't care, Nathan. You've already disappointed me and your mother enough. If you want to fuck up your life more, go ahead and get the girl pregnant while you're at it. Do whatever you want. I'm done."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? That you'll really leave me alone?" He crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his curled fists.

"I'm selling the beach house. I'll never have a reason to step foot in Tree Hill again. It's obvious you're only going to continue to let me down so I have no use anymore."

Nathan nodded curtly, "and you'll leave Haley alone?"

Dan snorted lightly, "she won't last anyway—,"

"Tell me you'll leave her alone," he demanded.

"I'll leave her alone."

"Good," Nathan let himself smile. "Then we're done here."

Dan stepped forward and cleared his throat, "not yet."

"What now?" Nathan wanted to throw his head back and scream. He just wanted to be free from his father forever, and go back to Tree Hill with Haley. It'd only been three hours but he already missed her like crazy.

"Just so you know, Nate, I wasn't the one who took those pictures. Your old pal, Damien West, did. So why don't you pay a visit to him?"

Nathan turned slightly and studied Dan skeptically. "What?"

"I only paid him to keep tabs on you. The pictures were all on him— he probably saw you on the beach and decided to sell the pictures to the press. I had no say in that. I promise."

"I'll fucking kill him," Nathan growled. The fire inside his veins grew to a rain inferno, blazing a trail through his blood and ready to do damage.

"I already took care of it," Dan muttered. "I'm sorry that happened."

Nathan scoffed, "keep your sorry's, Dan. I'm done."

Dan simply nodded and turned his back towards his son. He faced the outside window and picked up his half-filled scotch glass that was resting on the sill. He swallowed hard and sighed. "Goodbye, Nathan."

Haley was frantically pacing the floor boards of the beach house when she heard a knock on the front door. Surely it couldn't be Nathan, for he left about three hours ago, to do God only knows what. The whole situation was hard for Haley to wrap her head around; one minute they were fighting about his insecurities and the next Nathan was running out the door, shouting something about going to Charlotte. When she had tried calling him, it went to voicemail every single time. All she was left with was pure worry.

The knocking on the door got louder, pulling Haley from her foggy thoughts and forcing her to open it. She gasped softly and nearly fell backwards when the person launched herself into Haley.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering my calls," Brooke rasped.

Haley was still slightly in shock but wrapped her arms around Brooke's tiny waist. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in New York this morning. You're lucky I just so happened to have slept with a pilot last night and he was able to take me here. He was so hot! His name's Chase something, but damn he was so good!"

Haley snapped from her daze and laughed softly, "Brooke," she interrupted, "I get it."

"Sorry," the dimpled brunette shrugged, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. "Anyway, are you okay? Where's Nathan?"

Haley sighed, dragging her hand through her hair. "I'm fine, I guess. Nathan just went to take care of the person responsible for the photos, I think."

Brooke nodded meekly, "Hales, I really am sorry for the way I reacted. I should've done my job better—,"

"It's fine, Brooke. I was stressed out, too."

"No, it's not fine," Brooke frowned, "I said things I didn't mean. I know how much you love Nathan and I've seen how much that boy loves you. I really didn't mean it when I said he's a bad influence on you. I'm sure he's equally pissed— if not more."

Haley laughed lightly, "yeah. He is. I feel kinda bad, actually. He's still taking the spotlight thing pretty hard and now he keeps blaming himself for this. Not to mention the fact that he's still insecure about our relationship. He feels like he's not good enough for me or something. I don't know what to do."

Brooke watched Haley fall back onto the couch and soon followed. She sighed quietly and grabbed her friend's hand, "well, I'm here as your friend- not your manager. So whatever you want to talk about, I'm here to listen without judgement. Although, I must say, Nathan is crazy for being insecure. He's ridiculously sexy and oh my God, Hales, those pictures of you two made ME hot! The sex must be ah-MAY-zing."

A rush of heat exploded across Haley's cheeks, coloring her skin a vibrant red. "I won't even lie to you, Brooke, it's better than amazing…. it's, Gosh, I don't even know how to explain it. I never knew making love could feel this way. Nathan's just," Haley struggled to choose the proper word, for there was an entire dictionary filled with synonyms of perfect. "He's incredible. I love him so much."

Brooke's dimples grew more defined with her widening smile, "well then I was wrong before. He's perfect for you."


	19. Chapter 19

All Haley heard was Nathan's deep, steadying breath as he fiddled with the key to his apartment door. Since he returned from Charlotte two days ago, he had been unusually quiet— mumbling something about finally being free from the Devil as long as they cleared their things out of the beach house. Haley didn't have to ask questions to understand that Nathan's father wanted them out of the house. What she didn't know, though, was the story behind his bloody, fat lip. She simply gasped when he walked in later that night, and she took notice of his bruised and swollen knuckles.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into her neck, "we're free. I took care of everything."

The next morning she woke to find him packing their things in some bags— a grumpy pout seizing his lips. Now, nearly 48 hours later, and here they were: Nathan's apartment.

Haley smiled when she walked in. It was small, yes, but it was quite charming. She looked past the obvious evidence that a man occupied the place (the leather couch, empty beer cans in the sink, and the lack of feminine decór was a dead give-away), and found that it was some place she could see herself in.

"Sorry, it's uh, kind of a mess," Nathan mumbled sheepishly, suddenly overcome with embarrassment as he took in the state of his apartment. He certainly didn't plan on his girlfriend seeing his place and completely ignored how messy it was.

"It's fine. This is a great place, baby."

Nathan chuckled as he set their bags onto the floor, "You don't have to lie to me, Hales."

"I'm not. I really like it."

"This whole place can fit inside of your bedroom back in Hollywood," he scoffed lightly but at the feel of Haley's hand wrapping around his forearm, his body betrayed him and melted into her touch. She always knew how to calm him.

"Yeah, and I hated how big that place was. I was living alone. Now this? It's so much better— plus, I'll get to see so much more of you," Haley jumped up onto the kitchen counter and swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, seductively and wordlessly calling out to Nathan.

He smirked. She knew her effect on him, it worked like a charm every damn time. "You sure you won't get sick of me? We've got a whole month of summer left."

Haley's giggles echoed through the small apartment, "Never. And even after the summer ends, you know I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan's heart pounded hard against the walls of his chest and smiled as Haley wrapped her delicate arms around his tanned neck. "I thought we agreed that we'd make that decision together," the words left his lips quietly.

"I'm moving here, mister, whether you like it or not."

Nathan's tilted smile grew, "I think I'd love that, but I'm not quite sure we can live in this dinky apartment forever. I've got some money saved so we can probably start looking at houses close to the beach. I'm not sure I'll be able to afford something near the house we were just at but we'll figure something out—,"

"Nathan," Haley cut his ramble off with a laugh, "I have worrying. You know I'll be your sugar mama."

"Hales," he protested, "you don't have to do that."

"I know," she kissed him softly, hoping it'll melt some of his worry away, "but you know that if we get married we're going to pool our money together so it won't really matter."

His blue eyes sparkled, "not 'if', but 'when' we get married."

Haley nodded feverishly and answered with a long, passion-filled kiss— her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, moaning softly at the feel of Nathan's wandering hand dancing up her dress.

"Why don't I show you the bedroom?" He breathed huskily into her ear.

She shook her head slightly as her nails clawed beneath his grey t-shirt, "No. I like the kitchen— let's christen it instead."

Nathan couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Haley always knew how to surprise him and when her dress soon flung somewhere past his face, the bulge in his pants widened, too.

"God, I love you, Haley James."

"I love you, too. Now, shut up and kiss me," she demanded.

Nathan didn't have to be told twice; his lips instantly melded to hers, their tongues meeting to compete in a romantic battle. He smirked as she eagerly pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it in the same direction as her dress. They were both topless in the kitchen, with Haley sitting on the counter and Nathan nestled between her legs. Their lips still danced together, only briefly separating for air.

"Need… you," Haley breathed, "now."

Nathan nodded wordlessly. His mind was a Haley-induced fog and she took complete control over his brain… as well as his other head. He gasped slightly at the feel of her soft finger tips reaching inside of his shorts and working like magic over his hardened appendage. "Shit," he moaned. "That feels good."

Haley grinned when his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, but blinked in surprise when he soon pulled away from her, still panting for breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to make sure the blinds are shut. I don't need anyone taking fucking pictures of this."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I thought you said your father was done bothering us."

"He is— but he wasn't the one who took those pictures."

Haley gulped. "He wasn't?"

"No, some prick named Damien West did. I took care of him the other day, but still. I'm paranoid," he went to the windows and shut the blinds, killing the light and allowing darkness to fall around them. Nathan stumbled into the kitchen and pulled out a few candles, lighting them around the room. A romantic glow flickered across Haley's questioning face.

"What did you do, Nathan?"

He shrugged, and thought back to the confrontation;

 _With a curled fist, Nathan puffed his chest out and angrily stomped up the walkway to where Damien West's house was. He always hated the guy, especially back in high school, but this was a whole new level. The feeling of contempt reached a level Nathan knew existed. He wanted to kill him, but Haley's face kept flashing through his brain and knew she would kill him if he did anything too stupid. A few punches would probably settle things._

 _"_ _Nathan Scott. What the hell do you want?" Damien scowled as he flung open the front door to his parent's house._

 _Nathan said nothing but swung his fist straight into his jaw. Like Dan, Damien didn't fall, but stumbled backwards. When he regained his footing, he took his own swing and punched Nathan in the mouth._

 _Tasting the blood, Nathan spit straight at Damien and shoved him against the front door. "Stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend, West. Got it?"_

 _Damien's nostrils flared, "Yeah, I know. Your father's already suing me. I didn't need you to punch me, too. Asshole."_

 _Nathan ignored the fact his father was suing him, and strengthened his hold on Damien's neck. "You're lucky all I did was punch you. Next time it'll be a lot worse."_

 _Damien snorted, "there won't be a next time Scott. That bitch won't be with you much longer."_

 _"_ _What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Damien choked for breath, "she's gonna dump you. You're nothing, Scott. Nothing."_

 _"_ _Yeah?" Nathan smiled menacingly, "well I'm better than pricks like you."_

"I beat his ass and told him if I caught him again, I'd burry him."

She gasped, "You better not. I don't need you in jail. I'm not thrilled about the idea of having our relationship through a glass wall."

He rolled his eyes, "that won't happen. I promise." His gaze then fell upon her hardened nipples and smirked again as he slid back between her smooth thighs, "now where were we?"

Haley grazed her teeth over his ear and laughed, "oh you mean before you closed us off from the rest of the world?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not," she whispered and gently fell back upon the counter top, spreading her knees wide and smiling at the look on Nathan's face. The flickering light from the candles accentuated his eagerness and before she knew it, his tongue was lapping at her wet folds. Her screams reached another octive as she prayed Nathan didn't have people living above or below him because surely they'd hear her.

Nathan's hardness swelled painfully at the feel of Haley's mouth on his collarbone. She was definitely going to leave a mark and he smirked at the thought. He was hers and she was his. Still, he needed desperate relief and pulled himself free from his shorts, placing himself at Haley's entrance.

With one hard thrust, he entered her joining their bodies together in utter ecstasy. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Haley chanted with each thrust.

Soon, their climaxes built, and Haley's walls squeezed Nathan's shaft hard, milking him fully. Their moans reached a crescendo, echoing through the kitchen.

The only sound surrounding them were their heavy breaths as they came down from their climaxes.

"I can't believe we just did that," Nathan chuckled, "that's the most use out of these counters I have ever gotten."

Haley laughed and wiped her sweaty brow as she reluctantly disentangled herself from him and found his t-shirt to wear. "Definitely better than cooking, I'll say."

He winked and kissed her forehead, "you're beautiful."

She ran her hands through her hair and smiled, "thank you."

Hopping down from the counter, she began rifling through his cabinets and frowned, "why don't you have any food?"

"Haven't been here in a while," he shrugged and placed his hands on her hips, "let's order take-out."

Haley shook her head, "no, let's go out and have a family-stye dinner."

"Family-style, huh?" Nathan smiled, "I like the sound of that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long to get this posted— I lost sight of this story for a while but luckily today I found some new inspiration and I love how it turned out!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed "You Don't Have to Save Me" (if you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out after you read this chapter!)**

 **Anyway, this story will probably be winding down very soon but I'm grateful for your endless support and patience with me. It's always appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

. . .

The stifling July heat soaked up the days like a sponge, squeezing the summer shorter. Nathan and Haley spent the majority of those days making some small cosmetic changes to the apartment; Nathan had returned one evening from the hardwood store and found traces of Haley's feminine touch scattered through every room. He'd never admit it to anyone but his girlfriend that he thought the throw pillows on their couch and bed were a nice accessory— it made the apartment feel more like home.

A dopey smile always spread across his lips whenever he went into their bathroom and saw the extra toothbrush next to his. It was a small, mundane addition, but to Nathan, it made all the difference in the world. While most guys he knew would probably complain about their girlfriend's hairspray and perfumes seizing space in the bathroom cabinets, Nathan welcomed the new bottles of lotion he'd never be able to pronounce the name of— because to him, it was a reminder that he was no longer alone.

Albeit, Nathan rarely, if ever felt lonely while living in his apartment, but he never realized how nice it was to share it with someone he loved.

"Hey, babe?" Haley's voice shook Nathan from his thoughts and turned on the sand to face her. She was lying face down with her sun kissed skin on display for the world to see. Since leaving the beach house, they hadn't been to the beach— that is, until today, when Haley woke up and practically begged Nathan to spend time in the sun. The house on the beach that Dan owned was on private property, meaning no one except his neighbors — and somehow Damien, but that's a different story— could have access, and unfortunately, that meant Nathan no longer had access either.

He was immeasurably reticent about bringing Haley to the local public beach because, number one, it was overly crowded with random people, and number two, they had still been laying low since their picture scandal got out.

It didn't take much convincing for Haley to get him to change his mind— seriously, he was way too weak when it came to that woman. All she had to do was pout her lips, flash her wide brown eyes his way, and rub her fingers over his chest, and, bam— he'd rob a damn bank if she asked him to.

So, here they were, Tree Hill Beach: where probably 80% of the rest of the town decided to be today, too.

"Can you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Haley finished her question when Nathan had yet to make a sound. Sure enough, when she craned her neck, his eyes were fixated on her ass.

"Huh?" His gaze bounced erratically to her face and his skin flushed in the way a pre-pubescent boy would after getting caught staring at a woman's curvy body for the first time.

She giggled. Even after spending every night together naked for the past month and a half, Nathan always got nervous when she caught him checking her out, as if it was some big scandal or something. Haley actually found it endearing that her hunk of a man lusted so easily over her.

"Sunscreen," she reiterated and held out the blue plastic bottle towards him with a tiny grin, "can you rub it on me, please?"

"Oh," Nathan cleared his throat and bent down onto the towel next to her. His eyes scanned the area around him; luckily no one had bothered them since arriving over ten minutes ago. They might not have been spotted together yet, or, it could be that most of the people around them were couples with young kids and simply respected their privacy. Whatever the reason, Nathan was certainly thankful.

"Sure," he finally stated and squirted the cool creamy gel onto his palms before rubbing it over her back. When Haley had pulled off her cut-off jeans and tank top minutes prior, Nathan's jaw nearly fell off its hinges and onto the sand. She was in a simple, strapless black bikini top and matching bottoms. It was simultaneously sexy and tasteful and he had to pry his eyes away from the tiny brown freckle that was exposed on her chest— the same one that was only a mere inch from her bikini-clad nipple.

It was going to be a lonnnng day, he decided.

Haley moaned softly at the feel of his calloused hands delicately painting the sunscreen over her skin. She was truly in heaven and reveled in the contrasting feel of his rough skin and her silky smooth back.

Nathan almost froze at the sound; surely it was an innocent task— a boyfriend rubbing sunscreen on his girlfriend, but dammit, she had a way of making everything seductive. His lower anatomy was proof, as he felt it harden against his swim trunks.

With her head resting against her folded arms on the towel, Haley was oblivious to Nathan's weariness— until she felt his hands abruptly stop on the lower portion of her back.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly. "It was just getting to the good part…"

"I, uh," Nathan choked when he made eye contact with a four-year-old boy a few feet away from him. The kid's eyes were squinting, almost menacingly, as if to tell Nathan he better not dare put his hands where they wanted to go. "I think you're good." He then quickly rolled over onto his stomach to hide the prominent swell in his shorts. The boy ran off seconds later and Nathan sighed. Damn kids.

"Oh," Haley tried to hide her disappointment but recovered when her eyes perused Nathan's muscular back— it was one of her favorite features about him. She loved watching the contours of his muscles ripple almost as much as she loved the feel of it under her delicate palms. A smirk spread on her lips as she started fishing through her bag for her cellphone— the sight in front of her just needed to be documented.

Nathan was completely unaware that she was snapping pictures of him spread out on the towel, but when he felt her sunscreen-filled palms rubbing soothingly over his back a moment later, he nearly shrieked.

"What are you doing?"

Haley pulled her hands away from his back with great alarm. His jittery behavior was disconcerting. "Putting sunscreen on you," she stated, her words oozing with blatancy.

"I don't need it," Nathan mumbled before inching away from her. He tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes.

"Babe, you're going to get sunburnt."

"It's fine. I never burn."

"Are you okay?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. He was acting weird ever since they arrived.

Nathan sighed at the obvious concern in her tone. He didn't want her to worry, but there was no way in hell he could let her hands on him in front of everyone. It was bad enough another group of people (stupid teenagers, no less) plopped down on the sand beside them, eyeing their every move. The punk in the hat definitely stared at Haley's chest and Nathan wanted to pummel the shit out of him.

"Yeah," he softened and rolled closer to her, careful to hide his hardness as he placed his palm on the back of her knee. "It's just, uh, we're in public and I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"Nathan, what are you talking about? We're at the beach. Everyone puts sunscreen on."

"That's not what I mean," he whispered, all too aware of the throngs of people, "I just can't have you touch me right now, okay?"  
"Why-," her eyes widened when he made motion towards his lower region, blushing. "Oh," a round of giggles left her lips. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he whispered with mortification, "you turned me on before."

"What, how?"

"Just by looking at you, Hales! Christ, that freakin' moan you made when I touched your back… I wanted to rip off your bathing suit but that kid over there was giving me a damn death glare!"

Haley glanced at the little boy Nathan was talking about and she laughed again. The blonde haired boy was shoveling sand into a green pail, oblivious to everyone around him. "Nathan," she coaxed slightly, "he's not even paying attention to us. Nobody is."

Okay, maybe he was being a bit paranoid, but still, after the last time they were on a beach, how could be not be a little hesitant?

"I know," he finally receded, "I guess I just don't want people taking a picture of you— of us. I mean, you're not some animal in a zoo or something. You're a human and you deserve your privacy, regardless of what we're doing."

Haley smiled and threaded her fingers through his short hair— he had recently gotten it cut, but there was still enough for her to pull on. Even though she knew he'd be sexy rocking the buzzcut, she said she needed something to pull on and he loved the feel of her hands running through it. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry about that. I'm really used to it by now. Besides, didn't you say the pictures of us last time were sexy?"

Nathan chuckled and remembered how for the longest time he'd have one particular image as the wallpaper on bot his phone and computer, but when Sawyer saw it again, he had to change it— Luke almost kicked his ass again.

"Yeah, they were," he smirked and his arms wound around her waist, "we are sexy, Haley James."

"Don't I know it," she cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward to pull him in for a long, searing kiss. When Nathan tried to pull away, she tilted his head further into hers, "let them watch," she whispered against his lips.

Nathan's smirk pulled as he lost himself in her lips.

The passion seeped between them for a moment or two, until Haley pulled away first. When she felt his erection press against her thigh, she knew he was right— they were in public and kids were around. Famous or not, public indecency was not something she wanted to be particularly known for. She had to respect the fact that other people were around and probably didn't want to witness their hot PDA (which she typically hated watching, herself).

But she had another idea in mind after watching Nathan's lips turn into a frown.

"What're you doing?" He asked again when she briefly pulled away and grabbed for her phone.

"We," she said, smiling and unlocking the phone, "are taking a picture together. If people do decide to take our photo, we'll have them beat. I'm posting this on my own behalf."

Nathan smiled, "that's a good idea, Hales."

"I know," she grinned jubilantly, "now, smile!"

Her thumb pressed down on the camera button as she began snapping a few selfies of them laying on a blanket on the sand. Nathan was shirtless, exposing his toned and tanned chest and Haley's head was turned towards his cheek, where she pursed her lips and kissed it.

"Aww," she gushed, "I love this one."

"Let me see," Nathan chuckled and took the phone gently from her hands. He shielded the sun from his eyes by holding on arm over his forehead and smirked at the image on the screen. They did look cute; His eyes were crinkled and his smirk was prominent, looking like the paragon of happiness. Haley's eyes were closed but her smile was evident, too, even though her lips were pressed against his cheek in a sweet kiss. An inch of her cleavage was showing from her bathing suit, but it was tasteful.

"Damn, baby, we are sexy," Nathan goaded.

"Is it okay if I post it and tag you in it?"

She was chewing on her lip and Nathan couldn't resist it, "of course. I don't mind."

"Alright, but beware, you might have a lot of new people try and follow you."

"Guess I should post one too, then, huh?"

Haley widened her eyes softly, she was loving his sudden confidence. "If you want, yeah."

"Alright, get over here," he smirked and slid out his phone from his pocket and they smiled adoringly into the camera. Haley's hand rested on his bare chest as she cuddled into his neck. After snapping two or three pictures, Nathan decided on the best one and proceeded to post it on his own account with the caption: "Sand, sun, and my beautiful girl. What more does a man need?"

The couple then turned their phones off for the rest of the afternoon, only wanting to be in each other's presence and not worrying about the outside world.

They spent their time cuddled up together, sneaking private and intimate kisses before spreading out and having the lunch Haley packed for them, along with two wine coolers. As they chatted idly about meeting up with Lucas and Peyton for dinner this week, a shy voice interjected from the sand.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but um, are you Haley James?"

Both Nathan and Haley turned to look at the skinny, short, brunette girl who looked to be no older than thirteen-years-old. A smaller girl was next to her, jumping giddily on her toes, and Nathan guessed she was probably around Sawyer's age.

"Yep, that's me," Haley beamed. The two girls were holding hands and looked absolutely adorable. "What are your names?"

"I'm Abbey and this is my sister, Leah," the taller girl introduced themselves. "Can we maybe have your autographs?"

"Of course! Do you girls have something I can write with?"

Leah, the smaller, blonde girl, wordlessly held out a marker and smiled shyly as Haley took it. "Thanks," she said, "What would you like me to sign?"

Leah held out her beachball and Abbey asked Haley if she could sign her t-shirt.

"Do you girls want to take a picture, too?"

Leah nodded her head eagerly and Abbey grinned, "would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'd be happy to."

Nathan watched with pride as Haley happily spoke to her young fans.

"Well, I have to go ask my mom for her phone but I'll be right back!" She watched as Abbey and Leah ran down towards the ocean, only to return a minute later with a tall blonde woman attached to their hands.

Haley eyed her suspiciously when the woman smiled at Nathan, all but ignoring her. She wanted to roll her eyes at the way the mother was dressed; not that she was body shaming her, but the red bikini left little to the imagination and it was clear that her breasts were augmented.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany," she was still smiling at Nathan, who, Haley happily noted barely acknowledged her.

"Hi," Haley piped up, "I'm Haley. Your daughters are so cute."

She found it hard to understand how this young woman had two daughters, when Tiffany herself looked like she was barely twenty-five.

"Thanks," she flashed a fake smile. "They love your music."

"It's true," Leah spoke for the first time. Her voice was squeaky but adorable, "'Halo' is my favorite song."

"Mine, too!" Abbey interjected. "I want to sing it for my school's talent show."

"Yeah?" Haley's smile grew with genuine pride, "that's awesome. You should totally do it."

"I think I will," Abbey grinned and turned towards her mother who was impatiently holding up her phone's camera.

"Smile big, girls!"

Leah and Abbey were on either side of Haley, and all three girls were beaming brightly under the hot sun.

"Alright, my turn," Tiffany's lips curved into a seductive grin as she handed the phone to Haley, who grew utterly confused as the woman walked towards her boyfriend. "You're Nathan Scott, right?"

Nathan, for the first time, looked at Tiffany and scratched cowardly at his neck. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Can we get a photo?" Her hand reached out to touch his bicep and he blanched, feeling Haley's eyes burning holes in his skin.

"Why?" He repeated again.

"Well you're just the talk of the town lately! Surely you know you're famous now that you're dating a celebrity."

"Oh, uh—," he scratched at his head again and Tiffany saddled up next to him, smiling a little too sugary at Haley.

"Would you mind taking it, doll?"

Haley pursed her lips tightly together. The two girls were still standing next to her and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene by bitching the woman out.

"Not at all," she dipped her words in honey and faked a smile.

Nathan tried to muster a grin but refused to put his arm around the woman. He had no idea why she wanted a picture with him of all people. He didn't do anything!

"Ok," Haley snapped it quickly, inadvertently hoping it came out blurry and handed the phone back to Tiffany.

"Do you want me to take one of you and Haley?" Nathan asked.

"No, thank you." Tiffany declined and grabbed hold of her daughters hands. "We have to get going now, but thanks for your time. Maybe I'll see you around Nathan?"

Nathan remained stone silent as the girls waved at Haley, thanking her one more time and scurrying off, leaving the couple in a state of 'what-just-happened?'

"I'm sorry," he sighed and plopped down onto the beach towel.

Haley's eyebrows rose with question, "why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. That woman just kind of hit on me right in front of you. That was really rude."

Haley snorted, "I know. But it's not your fault you're so sexy."

His arm naked around her back and pulled her close, pressing a kiss against her temple. "I love you, you know that?"

She melted against his warm, naked chest and smiled. "I know. I love you, too. Thanks for handling that situation."

"Did I do the right thing?" He panicked, "I didn't want to be mean but I also didn't want to talk to her."

"I know," she nipped at his neck, "you were fine. I'm not worried."

"She creeped me out," he shuddered slightly, "but her kids were cute."

Haley grinned in agreement, "yeah. They were."

He looked down and smiled when their eyes collided, "I loved watching you interact with them. You're so good to your fans."

"I honestly love getting the chance to talk to them whenever I can. I know some people hate it, but I live for it. The only part of my job I hate are the paparazzi but I don't think I really have to worry about that in Tree Hill."

Nathan nodded, "yeah. I'm surprised more fans haven't come up to you today, though."

Haley shrugged but her smile didn't wane, "I guess everyone is getting used to me living here."

He bent down to kiss her in agreement. It was true— the more they were out in town, the less people bothered them. Haley admitted to never once feeling like she was different or like an animal on display. People really respected her here and she loved it.

During the rest of their time at the beach, only a few more people came up to talk to Haley. She chatted with them for a little while as Nathan watched with complete pride. It was a lot better than he was expecting— they were able to relax and enjoy their time at the beach as would any other couple.

Around four o'clock, they packed up their things and headed back to the apartment to freshen up, before deciding to go to dinner at Karen's Café. He watched in awe as Haley walked into the restaurant as if she had been going there her whole life. He loved how easily she got along with Karen, as if they'd been friends forever. No one seemed to bother them as they ate over a dimly lit candle and it was a nice relaxed evening. They strolled along the docks under the water-color painted sunset and shared a few more kisses. He'd never seen Haley smile so much and it warmed his heart.

Now, hours later, they were getting ready for bed and reflecting on their fun day.

"You're sunburnt, babe. I knew you should've put on sunscreen," Haley persisted as she took in his appearance; he was lying shirtless on top of their bed, his arms and chest soaked in vibrant pink flesh.

Nathan shrugged and looked up at her from his phone; her hair was in a messy bun and she changed into one of his college t-shirts as she rubbed night cream onto her face. She looked beautiful, walking on the floorboards that were soaked in moonlight causing her tanned skin to glow.

"Maybe now that we're alone you can rub that shit on me," he smirked hopefully.

Haley glanced at the bottle in her hands and laughed, "this is anti-wrinkle cream."

"Oh," he shrugged again but squinted seconds later, "why the hell do you need anti-wrinkle cream?"

"So I don't get wrinkles," she laughed.

He sat up slightly and shook his head, "Hales, you won't get wrinkles— and even if you do, you're still gonna look hot."

Haley teasingly rolled her eyes and walked over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting, "you're so charming."

He smirked and held up his phone, "I know. You should read all these comments about me on the photo you posted of us."

"Oh lord," she groaned and beckoned for the phone. He dropped it in her hands and continued smirking while she started to scroll through the comment section.

Girls had written things like "omg he's so sexy!" And "yummy— where can I find a guy like him?" And, Haley's eyes widened and held back a gasp when someone wrote "Daddy."

"Ugh," she groaned, "I'm regretting posting this."

"Yeah, well I deleted some of the degrading comments guys posted about you. They're such pigs."

Haley laughed, "honey, these girls are degrading you, too. I mean, seriously, one of them called you 'Daddy'." Isn't that weird?"

Nathan grimaced, "yeah, that one freaked me out a little bit. I'm not even a Dad."

"Nathan," Haley laughed loudly and put a reassuring hand against his arm, careful not to touch his sunburned skin, "When girls call a man 'Daddy', it's like, a sexual thing."

"What?" He scrunched his face in pure disgust, "that's so messed up! Please don't ever call me that."

"Okay," Haley laughed again, " _Daddy_."

"Haley, that's sick," he shook his head puerilely, pretending not to have heard her.

"I'm sorry," she giggled and continued to read the comments. "Oh, look, this girl said 'Nathan's so hot! You go Haley!'"

"One person said we made a gorgeous couple," Nathan beamed proudly and put his hands on her waist. "I commented back and said I agree."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" She playfully grabbed his chin and shook it softly.

Nathan's cocky grin said it all; "yep."

"Well, I can't really blame you," she drawled out slowly and straddled his waist with her legs, "those girls are right. You are sexy and oh so yummy."

He stretched out on his beck and took the phone from her hands, throwing it haphazardly in the drawer next to the bed. "So are you, baby," he grinned against her lips when she leaned down and planted a long, firm kiss on his own.

Their laughs soon turned into moans as they tangled together to become one— their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Haley sighed in bliss: she felt like she was finally home.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry it has taken this long to get this chapter posted. Between my insanely busy schedule and the worst case of writer's block, I couldn't get this done. Finally, I sat down and cranked it out- but don't get too excited because quite honestly, it's not written well. I just couldn't put it off any longer. I want to get this story wrapped up quickly because I want to focus my time and energy on some other ideas, so I promise you won't wait this long again for the next part. Thanks for sticking with me :)

. . .

"Earth to Haley," Peyton playfully snapped her fingers in front of her new friend's face. Since she'd arrived at RedBedroom Records, Haley had been in a sort of trance— completely unfazed by the studio.

"Huh?" Haley looked up from mindlessly watching her fingers trace the edge of the drum kit's cymbal. Her thoughts were a dark trail she followed and soon got lost on.

Peyton tossed her an easy, knowing smile, "I know you miss Nathan, but dude, it's only been like 2 hours since you've seen him."

Haley mustered her lips into a twisted grin. Nathan and Lucas had started their basketball camp this week so she hadn't been able to spend as much time with him, and while she did miss her boyfriend, his absence wasn't the root of her deep thoughts.

The curly blonde's teasing smirk drooped with concern when Haley remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Her fingers continued their journey around the cymbal as she desperately tried to avoid Peyton's knotted brow.

"Crazy? Why would I think you're crazy?"

Her lower lip found its way wedged between her teeth— a shy habit she'd been unable to kick since she'd been a kid. "For giving it all up. Music. L.A.; everything. Am I crazy?"

Peyton's shoulders sank as she slumped onto the small round drum stool. It squeaked beneath her, but neither woman flinched. "Oh, Hales. Are you having doubts?"

She snapped her head, this time colliding her gaze with Peyton's stare. "No. Definitely not." Haley's honey blonde curls shook like a curtain in the wind as they framed her red cheeks. "It's just," a sigh escaped, "everyone thinks I'm crazy. I guess I wanted to know if you thought I was, too."

"Do you love Nathan?"

"God, yes. More than anything."

"Then, no," Peyton declared. "I don't think you're crazy. You want to know what I think?"

Haley nodded.

"I think you'd be crazy if you let go of what you and Nathan have. I see the way he looks at you and the way you light up around him. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I know you and Nathan are meant to be together. Sometimes when you think you're giving it all up, you're really just making more room for the things that are meant to be."

Haley smiled, "You're right. Thanks, Peyt."

Peyton winked, "anytime, girlie. So, listen, I actually have something I want to ask you. And feel free to say no. I understand you're busy and everything—,"

"What is it?" Haley laughed at the newly flustered state of the usually cool, calm, and collected Peyton Scott.

"How would you feel helping me out here? I've just signed a few new musicians and didn't realize how short-handed we are on staff. You're obviously experienced, really experienced, and Luke mentioned you'll be living here, so the job's yours if you want it. And obviously, if you ever want to sing again, we'd love to sign you. The studio is yours whenever you want it."

"Wow," Haley's lips pulled into a grateful smile. "Are you sure?"

"Completely sure. It'd be an honor to work with you. I know we're not that big of a deal, I mean, we're an independent record company, but you'd be in complete control of your music and everything. We'd just represent you."

"Peyton, that sounds amazing. Thank you so much!"

"So you'll do it?" Peyton jumped up from the stool, squealing with anticipation when Haley nodded vigorously.

"Hell yeah, I'll do it!"

The women united in an excited embrace, nearly knocking the microphone stand over. Haley couldn't think of anything more perfect— she'd still get to work in the music industry and live in Tree Hill with the love of her life. Peyton was right; sometimes you have to give things up so better things can come together.

. . .

"Bring it in, guys!" Lucas blew harshly into the whistle and chuckled when Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd been so deep in his own thoughts that the whistle sounded like an alarm, rattling his inner core. "You good, man?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "uh, yeah. Just thinking."

Lucas eyed him wearily, "You sure?"

The raven black haired Scott nodded and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts. "Have you ever had a dream, like, predicting your future?"

"What?"

"Never mind. It's stupid."

The boys dribbled over to where they were standing on the sidelines but Lucas quickly dismissed them, allowing a quick water break.

"Did you have a dream about Haley or something?"

Nathan rubbed the soles of his new sneakers against the polished gym floor, "it was so damn real."

"What was it?" Lucas squinted at the way Nathan's lips curved into an upward tilt. The lines around his eyes crinkled and just like an earthquake, the rest of his face rippled with a crackling happiness as he recalled the dream.

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

 _A beaming grin stretched over Nathan's lips at the sound of the squealing voice. He watched with an eager smile as the brown-eyed little girl came barreling over to him, all but in one quick blur._

 _Almost immediately, he bent down to pick her up in his arms, pressing a light kiss against her balmy forehead._

 _"_ _Hi, princess. What are you up to?"_

 _"_ _Nuthin'." She rested her head against his shoulder and let out a sleepy yawn. They'd had a long day at the beach earlier.  
"You tired?" Nathan chuckled, soothingly rubbing circles over her back. _

_"_ _Mhmm," the little girl rubbed at her eyes and nuzzled deeply into her father's neck._

 _"_ _C'mon," he mumbled lowly, "let's go find your brother."_

 _Carrying her out of the kitchen, Nathan walked up the steps of the grand house and followed the beautiful melody filling the halls. His smile stretched further, nearly causing an ache in his cheeks, but the happiness overflowed through his lips and numbed any inkling of pain._

 _As he approached the nursery, his wife's melodic voice got louder- like the sound of the Sirens, he fell in a trance, stopping in the door jam to watch in utter awe._

 _With a bundled baby cuddled closely to her chest, Haley sat in a rocking chair singing the soft and familiar tune of "Rock-a-bye-Baby."_

 _A soft, loving smile stretched over her lips as she gently bounced their sleeping son in her arms._

 _At that moment, Nathan Scott fell in love with Haley James- well, it was Haley Scott, now- all over again. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride rush through his veins. This was his life, and it was nothing short of perfection._

 _"_ _That was beautiful," Nathan whispered- still in awe- when Haley finished her lullaby._

 _Looking up at the baby, Haley's skin blushed a pretty shade of pink after realizing her husband and daughter caught her in such an intimate moment. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _Hi, mama," her mirror image mumbled, still cuddled up in Nathan's arms._

 _Haley laughed softly and gently sat up from the rocking chair to put her son in his crib. She met her husband for a brief kiss before leaning down to kiss her daughter's strawberry scented hair. "Hi, baby."_

 _"_ _I love it when you sing."_

 _"_ _Me too," Nathan agreed with a cheeky smile. "It's like we get our own personal Haley James concert."_

 _Haley laughed again as he placed her palm on Nathan's stubble-lined cheek. "I'll sing for you whenever you want."_

 _"_ _Can you sing at my and daddy's wedding?" Their daughter asked with an innocent little grin._

 _"_ _Sweetie, we talked about this. You can't marry daddy. He's already married to me," Haley tried to let her daughter down gently. The three-year-old had Nathan wrapped so tightly around her finger that she wanted him all to herself sometimes._

 _A pout seized the little girl's lips. "Not fair."_

 _Her parents shared a soft laugh, conscientious enough not to wake up their sleeping son. Haley reached her palm out to gently caress the unruly honey blonde waves of her daughter's hair._

 _"_ _Sorry, baby."_

 _"_ _S'kay," she mumbled into Nathan's neck._

 _"_ _You're still my number one girl," Nathan whispered to her, throwing a playful wink in Haley's direction. His wife never once resented the love he had for their daughter- in fact, every time she saw him with their kids, she fell even more in love with him._

 _Nathan noticed the sparkling stars shining through the window and smiled. He silently thanked who-or-what-ever was in charge of letting his life end up so perfectly._

 _Haley stroked the side of his cheek before they met for a soft, sweet kiss._

 _"_ _I love you, so much."_

 _"_ _I love you, too."_

"A daughter and a son, huh?" Lucas goaded, "Nice."

"I'm scared," Nathan admitted softly.

"What? Why?" Lucas turned and nearly dropped the clipboard. "You love Haley. Don't tell me you're having doubts—,"

He laughed softly, "No, Luke. I'm not scared because of that. I'm scared because I want it more than anything. I want to ask her to marry me, I want to have babies, and I want it now. But it's too soon. I'm going to scare her off."

"Haley loves you, Nathan. If you haven't scared her off by now then I don't think you ever will."

Nathan narrowed his eyes playfully, "Gee, thanks, Luke."

He shrugged, "I meant that I'm sure she wants the same things as you. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Nah, I woke up before her and kinda dashed out the door. I was afraid I'd propose right then and there."

"I think you should go for it, Nate. Hell, she's already living with you. What's the problem?"

"What if she says no?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I thought you got over these foolish insecurities. Haley's a smart woman. She knows what she wants. She wouldn't be here if she had doubts, man."

"I know, I know." Nathan rubbed at his sweaty brow. "I just want to save up a little more money. I want Haley to have a proper ring."

"You could probably propose with a damn Ring Pop and she'd say yes. Go for it, man. Make that dream a reality."

A dopey smile stretched his lips. Haley James Scott. Nothing sounded better to him.

Before he could even respond, the gym doors swung open and revealed the exact person they were just talking about. A bunch of the boys turned and hollered, watching behind their basketballs as Haley James all but ran over to their coach.

"Hi, baby," Nathan greeted eagerly as she bounced over to him.

Haley responded with a passionate kiss— one that made the boys cheer louder until Lucas blew the whistle again. Neither Nathan nor Haley made a move to pull away though. His hands found her rear, giving it a firm squeeze which earned a low moan from Haley.

"God, I've missed you," Nathan mumbled.

"Missed you more," she beamed.

"How was Peyton?" He pulled away and looked into her sparkling eyes; his hands still wrapped firmly around her waist while hers were sound around his neck.

"Good. Great, actually. She offered me a job as a co-producer."

"Yeah?" Nathan's eyebrows jumped high on his forehead. "That's amazing, Hales!"

"Thanks," she pecked his lips and giggled softly, "I'm so excited. I start next week."

"I'm so proud of you, babe."

He twirled her around in his arms and her squeals sounded through the gym; the couple was in their own little world and ignoring the stares of the teenage boys.

"I guess this means you can't get rid of me now," Haley whispered. "I'm staying here forever."

"Forever," Nathan repeated, smirking. "I like the sound of that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for your patience with me and for your kind reviews. I'm thinking this is the last chapter of 'Halo' unless I decide on an Epilogue but I think this chapter wraps the story up perfectly. I've ran out of ideas and as much as I've loved writing this, I'm ready to start working on my plethora of other stories. Again, thanks for your time and interest with this one.**

 **Shoutout to Mel who has pushed me through my best and worst times and always inspires me. I'm so glad we share a brain. ;)**

 **That's all for now, folks. Thank you again.**

.. . . .

As part of her typical Friday morning routine, Haley walked into Food Lion and picked up the first empty basket she could find while mentally checking her grocery list; with an impending snow storm within the next few days, she knew they'd better stock-up on the essentials: bread, milk, eggs, and mint chocolate chip ice cream, obviously. She had a million and one other things to do, including checking in on a new recording artist at Red Bedroom Records later, so Haley hastily hurried down the food isles, grabbing whatever was left on the shelves.

A short ten-minutes later, she found her way to the check-out registers, only to release a heavy sigh upon sighting the mass of people waiting ahead of her. How were there only two cashiers working?

Oh, well. There was nothing she could do about it other than stand patiently in line. Like most people around her, Haley decided to check her phone and smiled when a text from Nathan popped up.

 _Have a great day, baby. I love you._

Her heart rate picked up upon reading his sweet words. Her fingers deftly typed a quick response.

 _Thank you. I love you, more._

If anyone had been staring at Haley, they'd see her goofy smile and rosy cheeks and probably think she was insane for acting so giddily on a damn grocery store check-out line. Only Nathan Scott had the ability to elicit such a response from her.

Before she could melt into a pile of liquid flesh and bones right there in the middle of Food Lion, Haley searched for a distraction. Her eyes settled on the magazine rack and the smile on her lips stretched almost impossibly wider; she and Nathan were on the cover of People Magazine. This time, however, it was a professional photoshoot and not a nude scandal.

Even though she'd read the article and seen the pictures over a hundred times, Haley couldn't stop herself from reaching out and picking up the magazine. Not for a second did her smile falter. She was just too happy; seeing the photos of herself and Nathan brought back warm, happy memories. That day, and the days leading up to it were absolutely perfect.

She flipped through the pages until she found the words she was looking for: Haley James and Nathan Scott, engaged!

Beneath the caption were their official engagement photos taken exclusively by People. In fact, neither Nathan nor Haley said a single word about the proposal for weeks. The magazine was the only media source they told, preferring to have an intimate engagement. Just over a week ago, the magazine officially hit the stands and the couple was amazed at the amount of positivity and well-wishes they received.

It was hard not to burst and post a million photos after Nathan proposed, but Haley was loving not living in the spotlight anymore. Since officially making the move from Los Angeles to Tree Hill in August— a little over six months ago— she'd grown accustomed to living in privacy with Nathan. Her friends and family joked that she fell off the grid but honestly, Haley had never been happier.

The smile on the faces in the photo staring back at her said it all. Both she and Nathan were beaming at the camera and her diamond engagement ring sparkled in the light.

They were both barefoot, standing in the space between the kitchen and the dining room. Haley was wearing a brown, form-fitting dress with a bottle of wine in one hand and her left hand wrapped around a glass, accentuating the engagement ring wrapped around her ring finger.

Nathan was pictured behind her with his arms wrapped low around her waist and his head dipping down into Haley's neck; still, his smile was evident and the crisp white shirt he was wearing had been unbuttoned at the top, revealing a portion of his tan and muscular chest.

Looking at it now, it was easily Haley's favorite photo of them— it was so real and genuinely depicted their easy love. The photographer and interviewer, Macy Andrews, had captured it in the middle of the shoot and because of how authentic it came out, they decided it was the best cover to use for the magazine.

Haley's smile grew again as her mind transported her back to last month, the day the photos were taken.

 _Loud giggles rang throughout the new house— a two story, four bedroom colonial home just minutes from the beach. Nathan had surprised her with it the day he proposed; in fact, he lead her down the hall, blindfolded and all, and got down on one knee, right in front of the fireplace. She shrieked with surprise but cried when he flashed her his grandmother's old engagement ring— with a new, bigger stone, of course. It was only after she launched herself into his arms when she realized they were in a house she'd never seen before._

"It's ours. I bought it for us. I know it's not much but—,"

"It's perfect," she breathed.

 _And it was._

 _"_ _What are you thinkin' about?" Nathan asked from behind her, immediately wrapping his hands are her petite waist. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. She giggled when the scruff of his five o'clock shadow brushed against her pink cheek._

 _"_ _The day you asked me to marry you."_

 _"_ _Oh!" Macy squeaked while snapping photo's of the couple, "tell me about that." The tall, skinny brunette believed in the power of multi-tasking. She 'interviewed' them during the photoshoot._

 _"_ _It was perfect," Haley gushed, smiling at the camera. "I'd literally just gotten off the plane from L.A and Nathan starts driving past his apartment and next thing I know he's blindfolding me."_

 _"_ _When I took it off her, I was down on one knee. I don't even think she realized where we were."_

 _"_ _I didn't," Haley laughed, "all I saw was the ring."_

 _"_ _It's beautiful," Macy commented with a slight southern drawl in her voice._

 _"_ _Thanks," she held her hand up and both she and Nathan marveled at the diamond. Macy snapped another picture._

 _"_ _It was my Grandma's. I know Haley deserves a planet-sized diamond but I liked the sentiment behind this one."_

 _"_ _I love it," Haley leaned on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan's cheek. "I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you, too," he whispered in her honey colored hair._

 _"_ _Aw, you guys are such a cute couple!"_

 _Haley's giggles rang louder as her fingers worked the buttons of Nathan's shirt._

 _"_ _Do you want to do an outfit change or change locations in the house? It's totally up to y'all."_

 _Haley worked with Macy before and she was certainly her favorite 'reporter.' Every time she worked with her, Macy always let Haley call the shots. If she wasn't comfortable with something, Macy never forced her to do it._

 _"_ _How about we go into the music room?" Nathan suggested with an easy grin. That was his other surprise for Haley. In one of the spare bedrooms, he'd set up her old guitars along the wall and her piano— thanks to Brooke who had them shipped there from the old studio._

 _Haley claimed he'd done enough for her but in reality, Nathan didn't think it'd ever be enough. She'd given up everything to be with him and he didn't want her to lose music; so, the back bedroom with bright windows became her little studio. It was both of their favorite rooms. Since moving in, Haley had sat at the piano every night and played a song with Nathan watching from the doorway. It was everything he imagined and more._

 _"_ _That's a good idea," Haley agreed, "can Nathan be shirtless and I wear his shirt?"_

 _"_ _If you want, yeah," Macy fought a grin at the sight of Nathan blanching._

 _"_ _You want me to be shirtless? Seriously?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Haley licked her lips, "these abs deserve to be on display, baby."_

 _He smirked, "okay. If that's what you want."_

 _"_ _Are you okay with that?"_

 _"_ _I don't mind," he shrugged, "as long as it's not you who is shirtless."_

 _Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "I want to wear this shirt. Nothing else," her teeth sank into the lower edge of her lip and it took everything in him not to explode right there. His fingers were itching to rip that dress right off of her body but he had to remember there were cameras around._

 _"_ _O-okay. Sure."_

 _"_ _Sounds great, guys. Nathan and I will meet you in the music room, Haley. You can join us when you're finished getting ready."_

 _Haley smiled and unthreaded the last button on Nathan's white shirt, leaving him to stand only in his navy blue slacks. She ever so gently scraped her nails across the fine hairs beneath his navel and grinned. "I'll take this," she grabbed the shirt tighter into her hands and ran off upstairs to change. They'd decided against a make-up crew, wanting to remain all natural. After all, this was Haley's 'new' life and she wanted to show it off as much as possible._

 _Nathan proceeded to the music room with Macy right behind him._

 _"_ _Now that we're alone, do you mind if I ask you some questions about yourself?"_

 _"_ _Sure," Nathan nodded and sat on the bench in front of the piano, patiently awaiting for his fiancé to reemerge._

 _"_ _So I know when you and Haley first started dating, the spotlight and fame was overwhelming for you. Do you still feel that way?"_

 _"_ _Yes and no," he furrowed his brow as he wondered how to articulate his thoughts. "I mean, we're in Tree Hill so the buzz has died down a lot. Everyone here is really great. They've all welcomed Haley with open-arms and are super respectful. I forget sometimes that she's a celebrity."_

 _"_ _What about you," Macy pushed gently, "you seem to have developed quite a fanbase on your Instagram. How does that make you feel?"_

 _Nathan chuckled, "Not really any different. My Instagram is basically a fan account for Haley. All I do is post pictures of her so I think her fanbase follows me to see her," he smiled, "but, no, I don't know. Everyone in Tree Hill has known me since I was a baby so I don't think they see me very differently. At first, yeah, it was a bit overwhelming. Especially whenever I was in L.A, but now I think I've just gotten used to it."_

 _"_ _Now that you and Haley are engaged and you've got this beautiful new house, what's next?"_

 _"_ _Honestly, I don't really care what comes next as long as Haley's by my side. I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been, so I just want to keep being happy and I will be with Haley. She's my whole world and my future. I can't picture it without her. Ideally, I'd like to start a family soon," he smiled and looked down at the keys of the piano, suddenly nervous. "I want a lot of mini-Haley's running around. But not quite yet. Haley and I actually discussed traveling a lot. Since I'm a gym teacher, I get summers off so it's perfect. I think we'll hit up Europe some time next summer, once things calm down."_

 _"_ _That sounds great, Nathan. I'm really happy for you both. I have a great feeling about you two. You guys give the world a lot of hope right now."_

 _Nathan felt pride rush through his veins, "thanks. That means a lot."_

 _"_ _Hey, I'm back," Haley sauntered into the music room, wearing Nathan's button-up. The top two buttons were undone, so a tasteful amount of cleavage was on display. Nathan felt his tongue swell (among other parts of his body) at the sight._

 _The shirt just barely covered her ass, and he noticed the black lace of her panties peeking out._

 _"_ _Wow," he stuttered, "you, uh… you look beautiful."_

 _"_ _Thank you," her long eye lashes fell like a curtain over her eyes but didn't hide the blush dusting her porcelain cheeks._

 _Nathan stood up and took her delicate hands and they swayed in the sunlight, oblivious to Macy's presence and cameras._

 _"_ _You're my everything," he whispered lowly. Their forehead, like magnets, pulled together and touched gently._

 _Her ring finger curled around his bicep as his hands cupped her rear. It was seductive and sexy and Macy couldn't help but smile. It was yet another perfect photo._

 _Haley kissed Nathan tenderly before pulling him over to the piano. She sat down first and he wrapped his arms around her when he sat behind her. Their fingers danced over the keys together, creating a soft melody to fill the room. Their eyes met, and then their lips— their fingers still on the piano._

 _Macy snapped the photo; she imagined it in black and white and how beautiful it would be. Nathan and Haley truly were in their own little, perfect world. She hated to interrupt them, but she still had a few more questions left._

 _"_ _Haley, do you ever miss L.A and your singing career?"_

 _Haley tore her eyes and lips away from Nathan's and glanced at Macy. "Honestly? Not for a second. I know that makes me sound ungrateful but I'm not. I loved my years there and my years touring. I'll never forget it, but I'm ready for the second part of my life to begin and I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone other than Nathan. He makes me so happy. I don't regret my decision and I know I never will."_

 _Nathan grinned at her words and placed another kiss against her neck. Macy captured it, just as Haley's eyes closed shut._

 _She took another one, this time from an aerial shot, and captured their fingers intertwined on the piano keys. The engagement ring sparkled in the light._

 _"_ _These photos are incredible, you guys. I have a feeling you and everyone else are going to love them."_

 _"_ _I have a feeling people are going to be shocked when they see them. I don't think anyone has any idea we've been engaged for, what, three months now?"_

 _Nathan smirked, "nope. Not a clue. The only people who know are out close friends and family members. It's been hard not to shout it from the roof, but we've been enjoying our privacy."_

 _Haley nodded in agreement, "definitely. I love that this is something just between us. I think that's how I want our wedding to be, too," she revealed._

 _"_ _Have you guys started planning it yet?"_

 _"_ _A little bit," Haley beamed, "if I could, though, I'd marry him right now."_

 _Nathan squeezed her sides softly, "me too, but I know her dream is a beach wedding and that's what I want to give her."_

 _"_ _Well, congratulations you guys. I wish you nothing but the very best."_

 _"_ _Thank you," they said simultaneously and shared a smile._

Haley was so far into the memory that she didn't even realize it was her turn at the register until someone gently nudged her forward.

"Sorry," she blushed and emptied the basket of food onto the conveyer belt. She decided to purchase the magazine, too, because why not? Haley James was a sucker for a shirtless Nathan Scott. Even though she'd be going home to the real thing, the picture of it was certainly nice to look at.

The cashier, an older woman who smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume, glanced at Haley and smiled with puckered lips. "Are you Haley James?"

Haley bit her lip and glanced at her ring finger on her left hand. On top of the engagement ring was now another band, this one encrusted in a layer of silver diamonds.

"No, ma'am. I'm Haley Scott now."


	23. Epilogue

Wasn't planning on an epilogue for this story, but, well, here we are. I'm surprised too. Enjoy! Xx

. . .

A permanent smile stretched across Haley's lips as she posed for yet another photo with a fan. It was hard to believe that ten years had passed since the last time she was on tour. The spotlight seemed brighter now- but she'd be lying if she said she never missed it.

As much as she loved the life she traded it in for- as a wife and a mother- there were nights where Haley shut her eyes and dreamed of being on stage again; the chills that would prickle along her skin when fans chanted her name, the warmth, and glow of the stage lights illuminating her every move, and the feeling as if she could suddenly fly through the fluidity of the air.

Though she'd released new music over the years, Haley was never ready to leave her family. She loved performing, she did, but her family always came first.

In between snapping photos with eager fans, she felt her smile crumple. She missed them. She missed _him_. When the buzz of the crowd slowly vanished, when the music dulled into silence, and when no one was there in the wings waiting for her, that was when Haley remembered the reason for never leaving before. None of that could ever begin to compare to the feel of his arms around her waist. Or the butterflies that erupted like lava in her stomach whenever he'd lean in to kiss her.

No crowd could ever replace the way he looked at her.

No lights could ever be strong enough to ignite the fire in her veins the way he did when he looked at her.

And as fun as it was to hear fans chant her name, she would always prefer a different name: "Mom"- even if it was in the form of a distressed whine, or "Mommy, I can't find my backpack," and the otherwise dreaded, "Mom, what's for dinner?" everytime she heard one of her kids say it, nothing ever felt as natural.

Thinking about it now, Haley knew she'd give this all up in a heartbeat to be with them again- and she regretted leaving them in the first place.

But the sudden sadness didn't have time to stick around for too long; her smile returned when another fan in line for a meet and greet stepped up for a quick picture. It was a young girl, one who reminded Haley a lot of her niece, Sawyer. Instantly, she was transported back in time to ten years ago, the day she met the giggly blonde and her sexy Uncle for the first time. Haley hated wondering what would happen if she never met him- what would have happened if she hadn't taken the chance to give him her number? Their lives would be terrifyingly different.

The dark thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Sawyer appeared, literally, almost out of nowhere from the crowd. For a second, Haley thought she was hallucinating. A memory from ten years had warped into a present-tense reality. A now sixteen-year-old Sawyer Scott was standing in front of Haley with the exact same grin she wore the first time they met.

"Sawyer, hey, kiddo! What are you doing here?"

The two met in a quick embrace; they hadn't seen each other since Haley had left for the tour over a month ago.

"I'm here to see my favorite Aunt, of course," Sawyer smirked, gesturing to her t-shirt with Haley's face on it. Though she could be her mother's twin, the teen seemed to have inherited the same trait that all Scott children do: the crooked smirk.

"Don't let your mom hear you say that," Haley laughed. Peyton had not only begged her to go on tour for the summer, but decided to join her- she was, after all, technically Haley's manager and producer.

"It's okay, I'll catch up with her later."

"Did you watch the show?"

Sawyer nodded emphatically, "yeah, you were incredible. I'm loving the new stuff. It's about time, too."

Haley hugged Sawyer again, "thank you. I can't believe you came all the way to New York! Are your dad and brother here with you, too?"

"Actually-," Sawyer's words sank among the collective sound of groans and shrieks from people waiting in line. A crazed fan had pushed past everyone in a desperate attempt to get close to Haley.

A sliver of panic slid between her bones. She forgot how intrusive some fans could be and of course, security was nowhere to be found.

Before she could even process what was happening, a phone camera was being shoved in front of her face, snapping pictures. Sawyer stumbled slightly backward, but Haley had no time to react.

"Oh my God, Haley James, I'm like your biggest fan ever! Can we please get a picture together?"

She heard the voice before even seeing the face. The traces of panic vanished and were replaced with explosions of pure bliss.

Nathan.

In an instant, Haley was launching herself into her husband's arms- she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Her lips won the battle and said the words she had trouble speaking.

They melted into each other as his arms held her close as if she were the last day of summer.

Haley cupped his stubble-lined cheeks with the palm of her hands and reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. His eyes bore into hers; it'd been far too long since she'd seen that color blue.

"Wow. Do you greet all of your fans like that?" He smirked, eliciting a tiny giggle from her mouth.

"Just the hot ones," she joked as he pressed a long kiss against her temple. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" Her eyes blinked to make sure this wasn't another cruel dream- that she'd wake up in a second to find yet another cold and empty hotel room.

"I already told you," he chuckled, "I'm your biggest fan."

"Oh, really?" She kinked her eyebrow seductively. "I think my biggest fan would know that my name is Haley James-Scott, not Haley James."

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes, "my bad. Guess I can't ask you out, then, huh?"

"Sorry. I'm already married to a really handsome man."

"Damn. And to think I came here all the way from North Carolina," a pretend pout pulled on his lower lip. Haley giggled again.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, babe. We all did."

"You know, if I didn't love you guys so much, I'd be gagging right now," Sawyer spoke up, causing her aunt and uncle to chuckle as they remembered her presence. They tended to get a little too caught up in each other sometimes and forget the rest of the world existed. "But seriously, Aunt Haley, he spent the entire car ride singing 'Halo.' I guess it's payback from all those years ago when I did it."

Haley stifled her laugh at the look of her husband's pink cheeks. "I love you, Nathan. Thank you for being here."

He softly squeezed her hips, "of course. I love you, too."

Just before they tilted their heads for another kiss, Haley felt a tiny body barrel into her legs.

"Mommy! I missed you!"

"Oh my God," this time, Haley didn't have the power to choose- hot tears brimmed her eyes as she bent down to pick up her daughter. "Lydia!"

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" The five-year-old girl looked up at her mother with her large brown eyes.

"I just missed you guys so much, baby," she kissed her daughter's honey blonde hair and looked back at a smiling Nathan. "Is anyone else going to make a surprise appearance today?"

"The boys should be around here somewhere. Lyd, where're your brothers?"

Lydia shrugged and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "dunno."

Sawyer cleared her throat and pointed to the corner of the room; Eight-year-old Jamie was carrying his three-year-old brother, Jackson and waving at his family. "Here they come."

"Hi, boys!" Haley greeted her sons with kisses to their foreheads and took a hold of an almost sleeping Jackson as she handed Lydia to Nathan. "I'm so happy to see you guys."

"Hey, mom. Your concert was awesome! I loved all the lights. Do you think Chris will let me play his guitar later?"

Haley laughed at Jamie's boundless energy. "Thanks, Jame. I'm sure if you ask he'll be happy to let you play."

"Sweet!" He pumped his fist through the air.

"I wish you guys would've told me you were here before the show. I could've brought you on stage."

"There's always tomorrow night," Nathan suggested with an easy grin, watching as his wife's eyes lit up like the flickers of a candle.

"You'll be here tomorrow, too?"

"Yep," he nodded, "you're stuck with us for the rest of the tour. You've got yourself a bunch of groupies now."

Haley snuggled into his embrace and placed a quick kiss against his jaw. "Thank God. I couldn't go another day without you."

"Peyton said she'd let the kids sleep on the tour bus tonight with her and Sawyer. I've rented us a suite at the Caryle."

Haley laughed at his obvious smirk. She couldn't help but grin, too. There was no way she'd be able to sleep without properly thanking him. A month without his body was pure torture. And, as happy as she was to see their kids, she couldn't wait to spend the night with him.

"Those were the best words you've ever said to me, Nathan Scott," she laughed.

He winked, "Maybe tonight we can even trash the hotel room, rockstar."

A blush infused the skin of her cheeks as she recalled the first time they spent the night together after her show. She spilled a glass of wine when they'd kissed and he teased her for trashing the hotel. It's funny how it all felt like just yesterday- but here they were, ten years later, three kids and a whole lot of love between them. Maybe, just maybe, some things do remain the same.


End file.
